Let It Bleed
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Kady Salvatore is Zach's sister who disappeared in 1991. In 2009, she returns to Mystic Falls to find that is pretty much nothing like the way that she left it. She also meets someone that also makes her feel human again. Jeremy/OC
1. Prologue

It was the middle of the night and Zach Salvatore was asleep. This didn't last very long because suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Zach, open this door!" A girl shouted. He went downstairs and opened it, only to be shocked at who was only the other side of it.

"Kady?" Zach asked looking over the girl. She looked about 16 with long brown hair and brown eyes. "You can't be here. You're dead."

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I can't be here." Kady stated. "If you invite me in I can tell your story of how we got from 1991 to now."

"I don't know if I should." Zach remarked.

"Come on, Zach, I'm your sister." Kady urged.

"Alright, you may come in." Zach invited as Kady entered the house. "Now tell me how you became a vampire and where you've been all these years."

"Let me start from the beginning." Kady explained.

_It was June of 1991. Kady Salvatore had just finished her sophomore year and she was making her way back from the end of year party. Neither her brother, nor her pants had known that she had gone to it. Zach had only graduated four years earlier. As she was walking, she couldn't help but notice a man started to walk next to her. Soon another one appeared._

"_What are you doing out here alone?" One of the men asked. _

"_I'm just walking home and I would kind of like to get there." Kady explained._

_A third guy appeared in front of her. _

"_You see we can't let you do that." One of the men said. "Girls like you shouldn't be walking all alone because guys like us do stuff to girls like you. It's a shame that we have to do it."_

"_Please don't." Kady begged as she began to look for a way out. She was surrounded. _

_The four men grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Her head hit a tree and she began to lose consciousness. _

_She was awoken a little while later. A strange liquid was being forced into her mouth. _

"_Come on. Drink." A girl with very long blonde hair told her. She looked around and noticed the girl's was sticking her wrist in her mouth and the liquid was her blood. She took a step back and accidentally swallowed. She then looked around and saw the four men all dead with neck wounds. Suddenly the pain in the back of her head vanished. _

"_Who are you?" Kady asked in fear. _

"_My name is Lexi and I just saved your life." The blonde explained. Suddenly one of the four men, obviously not as dead as she thought grabbed a gun and fired. The bullet hit Kady in the head, killing her instantly. Lexi went and snapped the guy's neck. She knew what was going to happen next. She grabbed Kady's body and ran. She already had a hotel room just outside of town and put the girl on the bed._

_Hours later, Kady awoke on said bed. She had no idea where she was. _

"_I just had the craziest dream." She remarked as she sat up. "I dreamt that I was shot in the head."_

"_That wasn't a dream." Lexi explained. "You were shot in the head."_

"_I couldn't be alive if I were shot in the head." Kady argued. "I would at least have to be in the hospital."_

"_When you died, you had my blood in your system." Lexi remarked. "That explains why you're not dead right now. You are in transition."_

"_Transition into what?" Kady asked, thinking that this chick was crazy. _

"_A vampire." Lexi remarked as she placed a bag of blood on the bed in front of the brunette. "You need to drink this."_

"_You're insane." Kady replied as she got up. "Vampires don't exist."_

_Lexi sped in front of the door with her fangs bared. This caused Kady to fall back on her bottom in fear. _

"_Now that we established that vampires are real, you need to drink." Lexi explained._

"_I don't want to be a vampire." Kady argued. "Why are we in a hotel room anyway? I want to go home."_

"_Well I don't particularly want you to be a vampire either, but it's better than being dead." Lexi told her. Kady looked shocked. "Yes, if you don't drink blood and complete the transition, you are going to die."_

_Kady grabbed the blood bag and bit into nervously. The blood started to fill her mouth and she couldn't help but realize how good it was. She downed the bag and suddenly felt a pain in her teeth and her canines elongated into a pair of fangs. Though, at the moment, she was distracted from the pain with her thirst for more blood. _

"_More." She growled. _

"_Sorry you can't have more right now." Lexi explained. "By the way, you're probably not going to be going home for a while. You're from a town that has a history with vampires and while it's clean now, you don't want to draw attention. Besides, you have to learn to control the bloodlust. Finally, the sun's about to come up. At night we will begin our lesson."_

"_What am I supposed to do until nighttime?" Kady asked. _

"_I don't know." Lexi replied. "You could take a shower, watch some _Saved by the Bell_, you can even watch President Bush talk about the aftermath of Desert Storm. You just can't go outside or near the window."_

_Kady sighed and went towards the bathroom. _

"_So how old are you?" She asked as she began to undress._

"_I recently celebrated my 332__nd__ birthday." The blonde remarked. "I would say that you're about 16."_

"_I just finished my sophomore year." The brunette explained as she finished undressing._

"_Well I don't think you should expect to be a junior any time soon." Lexi remarked. "At least you won't be at the same school. I don't know where you're going to be in three months."_

_After a few weeks, Kady was starting to get used to being nocturnal. The two of them travelled from town to town, eventually landing in Chicago. _

"_This is where I've got to leave you." Lexi replied. _

"_Why are you leaving?" Kady asked in confusion. _

"_I have other places to be." Lexi explained. "We're at the airport now. You can go anywhere from here. I'd personally recommend going to Seattle or another place with a lot of rain. There you wouldn't be confined inside, except when it's sunny out. Be careful who you feed on. There are still hunters out there."_

_That led Kady to Seattle. She quickly decided that she didn't want to finish high school and just decided to go to college instead. She used compulsion to get into University of Washington. She took mostly night classes just to be safe, but was kind of relieved that the rain and overall cloudy skies made it much easier for her to go out during the day. _

"Where did you get your ring from?" Zach asked, noticing the blue stone on her finger.

"I got it from a witch named Jonas. I was just about to say that." She explained.

"So why are you back now?" Her brother questioned.

"Well I was friends with Jonas for most of the 18 years. We were never together and I actually introduced him to his wife, who didn't make it all the way, but they did have two children. Anyway, one of his children was abducted by this Original vampire named Klaus and Jonas formed an alliance with Klaus's brother Elijah to get her back. As much as I grown to like him, I didn't want to get involved in any of that so I came back here. So is my room still uninhabited?"

"It is, but if you're going to stay here, you should really go to school." Zach stated.

"But I have a college degree." Kady pointed out.

"You technically didn't get that legally." Zach argued. "Oh and we have family staying with us right now."

"But mom and dad were the only family that we had unless you count Mom's crazy husband who killed her, but he's in prison." Kady declared.

"You'll probably meet them in the morning." Zach explained before he walked over and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too, Zachy." She replied before she went upstairs.

So this chapter takes place at the end of Friday Night Bites. Kady is played Zoey Deutch. Now that her backstory is out of the way, we can get into the main plot. As you can tell, she's not going to be on good terms with Damon. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Family Ties

Kady awoke in the morning. She went downstairs and found someone that she did recognize. He looked exactly the same as he had twenty-five years ago. She was quick to connect the dots.

"Uncle Stefan?" She asked, considering now that he probably wasn't really her uncle.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked. "When did you get here?"

"I guess I'm not surprised since you haven't seen me since I was 9." Kady replied. "I guess since you look the same that means that you're like me."

"Kady?" Stefan asked, looking his ancestor over in amazement. "When did you…? How did you…?"

"Turn?" Kady completed. "It was just after I had finished my sophomore year. I'm not going to go into the gory details, but I've been this way since 1991. Zach wants me to go back to school, even though I have a degree in Sociology."

"Well I really can't stay and chat." Stefan replied. "I'm going to go see my girlfriend."

"You need to tell me all about her later." Kady remarked. "We are going to talk about this after I finish shopping. Since I'm going to be staying here, I need to stock up on clothes. See you soon."

Later, Kady walked back into the house carrier several bags. She was also wearing a black plaid top and skirt. She thought it was kind of ironic how there was a big cross in the middle. In some versions of vampire lore, they were supposed to ward off vampires. She couldn't help think how ridiculous that was.

She heard voices in coming from one of the many rooms. She put her bags in her room. After she came downstairs, she noticed a girl with pale skin and blonde hair, with noticeable bite marks on her body. She was apparently trying to cover them up. She then kissed an older guy with long dark hair. She would bet that he was the one who gave the bites to her. After the blonde girl went out the door, she rushed over and pushed the guy against the wall. He was quick to respond and held her against the wall.

"Who are you and how did you get inside?" Kady asked.

"Damon...Salvatore. I happen to live here." He answered. "Same question."

"Kady Salvatore. So let me guess. You're Stefan's brother." Kady replied. "Why don't we discuss the next question? What the hell were you doing to that girl?"

"That's really none of your concern." Damon replied as he let her go. "So don't tell that you're one of those veggie vamps like Stefan."

"No." Kady replied sitting on the couch. "I feed on people, but I don't keep them around, I just go with the bite, heal, compel, and go technique."

"How noble of you." Damon commented.

"So I take it that you're the one leaving a trail of bodies and not some mountain lion." She stated as she pondered her next question. "Do you really need to kill all of those people?"

"No, but it's easier and more satisfying." Damon replied as he opened a notebook. At that time, Zach entered the living room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Damon.

"Just looking through Stefan's homework and talking to your sister." Damon explained. "The years have been much kinder to her than you."

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked.

"I'm here to spend time with my family." Damon remarked as he pulled Kady closer to him. She shoved him off.

"I know you." Zach stated, not buying that. "You always have a motive. So tell me what is it this time?"

Damon dashed over and grabbed Zach by the throat. Kady grabbed her brother out of the older vampire's grasp.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach replied. Kady knew that she and Damon were so going to get along _so splendidly. _

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he appeared.

"Oh good the gang's all here." Damon remarked. "Now we can all play Monopoly as a family."

"Fuck off, Damon." Kady replied as she went upstairs. She needed to put her clothes away anyway. She heard Damon leave and noticed that Stefan and Zach were talking about the vervain cellar. She had discovered it many years ago, but didn't really know what it was for.

The next day, Kady went into Stefan's room.

"So now I want to talk to you about your girlfriend." She explained. "What's she like?"

"Her name is Elena Gilbert." Stefan explained.

"Is she related to Grayson Gilbert by any chance?" Kady inquired. "I used to have a huge crush on him. Does he still live around here?"

"No he died in a car accident this spring." Stefan explained. "He and his wife were Elena's parents, but I am pretty sure that she was actually adopted. She doesn't know it, though."

"Okay so what are your plans for tonight?" She inquired.

"I am going to the Founder's Party with Elena." Stefan explained.

"Ooh, I am so going to that." Kady responded. "I was supposed to go to my first one the fall after I died. I looked through some of the papers and there was nothing about my disappearance. Anyway, I have a great dress that I can wear to it. I'm tagging along with you."

"Well I would have to introduce you to Elena and I'm not sure how to say you're related to me." He admitted.

"What do you say Zach is?" Kady questioned.

"My uncle." Stefan answered.

"Hmm I don't think people would buy me as your aunt." Kady mused. "So how about you just say that I'm your cousin."

Damon then walked into the room in what Kady assumed was his best. It was definitely better than the holey t-shirt he was wearing the previous day.

"Well I have to go get ready." Kady announced. She went into her room and changed into a lime green strapless gown, curling her hair, while also holding it up with a clip. She couldn't help but wonder if she would meet anyone there. She then went to meet her…well she didn't know what Stefan was in relation to her, so she just went with relative. Stefan had changed into a suit.

"Alright, how about we go pick up your girlfriend?" Kady asked.

The two of them went to a house. Kady was a little surprised to learn that they still lived in the same house. She'd never been inside, but she had stalked Grayson a little bit. It wasn't one of her proudest moments. Stefan rang the doorbell and it was answered by a brunette girl in a tropical orange dress. She looked a little surprised.

"I don't mean to surprise you, Elena, but this is my cousin, Kady." Stefan introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Elena replied. Kady couldn't help but think that she had seen the girl somewhere before.

"You too." Kady replied. "You know, do you mind if I come in and grab water? I don't wanna wait till the party."

"Sure." Elena remarked as Kady stepped in the house. Stefan couldn't help but glare at her. She grabbed a bottle of water and then exited.

Another thing that Kady was surprised by was the fact that the Lockwood family was still in office. She couldn't believe that they still had people as mayor. She never met any Lockwoods in all actuality.

"So did you just move here?" Elena asked. "Or move back here?"

"I used to live here when I was younger." Kady explained. "I got tired of living in Seattle, so I decided to come and stay with my dad."

"Are you going to be going to school with us?" Elena asked.

"Yeah that's the plan." Kady remarked before the mayor invited them in. She was glad that the invisible barrier was lifted. "I may be a little behind, but I catch up pretty fast."

"Well you'll have some time to catch up in History because we don't have a teacher." Elena explained. "He was killed by an animal two nights ago."

Even though she had no proof, Kady was pretty sure Damon did it.

"We'll see you later, Kady." Stefan replied as he dragged Elena off. Kady sighed and wondered who she'd have to compel to get a drink around there. She noticed that they were just serving them on trays and decided to grab one. She just had to hope that no one saw her.

"Those are for adults." A man told her. She was kind of insulted. She was probably older than he was.

"And who are you, the morality patrol?" She turned to ask him.

"You don't know who I am? You really don't know who I am?" He asked in disbelief. "I'm all over the local news."

"I'm new in town." She lied. "Second, I don't watch the local news. I'm not an adult after all."

"Ouch." He replied as if he had been shot.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go somewhere and not drink." She replied. She probably would do some drinking, but of a different kind. She went and found some girl in the bathroom. She didn't know who she was, nor did she care. She just went through the process that she always did.

Eventually, she was able to find Stefan all alone.

"So your brother is a big problem." Kady remarked. "I've looked through the newspapers, six animal attacks in the span of two weeks. I may be new to town, but do you think that I don't know what's going on. Something needs to be done about him."

"I already have a plan." Stefan explained.

"I hope this plan involves staking him." Kady remarked.

"It doesn't, but I'm pretty sure that it will make it so we don't have to deal with him for a while." He replied. Kady had no idea what he meant by that.

"You know, I was thinking that this party would be fun." Kady remarked. "My parents always made it seem like it was something worth waiting for."

"Well maybe it was back then." Stefan commented. "I know that wasn't one of the years that Damon and I were in town. Maybe they even played some grunge."

"You don't know anything about grunge." Kady challenged. "I lived in Seattle. I lived the grunge movement. It got tired after a while and I thought about ending it. I didn't, but I know who did."

Kady then went upstairs and found Elena and the blonde girl whose name she never got. She really hoped that she could find someone to dance with, but there really wasn't anybody there that drew her attention. It was kind of depressing, but then she remembered that she was a vampire and she shouldn't give a damn about being with a human.

"So how has everyone else's night been?" She asked.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"Kady Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's cousin." The vampire explained. "I saw you at the boarding house yesterday."

"I'm Caroline Forbes, Damon's girlfriend." The blonde explained. "He might have said something about me. So, Elena, how things are with Stefan?"

"Great." Elena answered.

"Really, then my radar must be off then." Caroline declared as she began to wash her hands. "I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"What is that?" Elena asked noticing the marks on Caroline's body. Kady knew things were about to get really bad. "Oh my god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing." Caroline protested.

"That is not nothing." Elena argued. "Did somebody hurt you? Was it Damon?"

"Probably." Kady muttered under her breath.

"Nobody hurt me." Caroline responded. "I just don't want him to kill me."

Elena then pulled back Caroline's wrap and noticed more bite marks.

"Elena, maybe this is something that you should let go." Kady compelled.

"I can't let this go." Elena remarked. Kady then remembered that Stefan had apparently given her some vervain.

"Damon didn't hurt me." Caroline replied. "Nobody hurt me. Just leave me alone, okay."

Caroline ran off and then Elena went the stairs. Kady decided to follow the brunette. She found that Elena was very pissed at Damon. He didn't seem to be very good at making friends it seemed. She pushed him, yelled at him, and threatened him before walking away.

"What are you doing?" Kady asked Damon noticing an angry look in his eyes.

"I need to clean up a mess that I made." Damon remarked.

"Damon, you don't need to do this." Kady told him.

"Yes I do." Damon replied angrily. "And I will break your neck if you try to stop me."

Kady followed him as she tried to find the best way to stop him. She looked around for anything that she could possibly use to stake him with, but it turned that there weren't just sharp pieces of wood lying around. Damon grabbed Caroline and began to drag her off. She followed behind, but not closely behind.

Caroline pleaded for her life, but Damon didn't seem to be having any of it. He instead just bit into her neck. Kady rushed over and successfully managed to pull her off. Then suddenly, Damon started to gag and choke. Kady realized what Stefan meant when he said that he was handling it. He had somehow gotten Caroline to ingest vervain. Caroline passed out from blood loss, but the brunette knew that she would be okay.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink." Stefan replied. "So I spiked hers."

Damon then passed out.

"What are you going to do now?" Kady asked. She had to admit that that was a pretty brilliant her ancestor had just pulled off.

"I'm taking him home and I'm going to lock him in the cellar." Stefan explained. "I'm going to keep him there until he desiccates."

She had never known desiccation, but did know that it was a fate worse than death. She couldn't help but wonder what Damon had done to Stefan over the years to deserve that.

"I'll help." She realized. From there the two of them took Damon back to the boarding house. From there they took him down into a dungeon area. She had discovered it during her teenage years, but never knew what it was for.

"Get his ring." Stefan instructed. Kady slipped the ring off of his finger. "Now if all else fails, he won't be able to go in the sun."

At that point Zach came down the stairs.

"It worked." He declared.

"Yes it did." Kady remarked. "But now I think we all should go to bed. Good night Stefan. Good night, Bro."

So Kady met Stefan, but not Damon. She's known him for all of two days and she already wants to kill him. Just wait until things get worse. Also, I promise that Kady will meet Jeremy in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	3. You're Undead to Me

Kady was sitting at the breakfast table. Zach was drinking his coffee, which she was not supposed to drink. It had been a few days since Damon had been locked away and she was finally going to be going to school. She knew Stefan was visiting Damon, who seemed to finally be awake. As she was finishing her cereal, Stefan walked in.

"So how long did plan on keeping him in there?" She asked him.

"Just until he desiccates." Stefan answered. "Then I'm going to move him to the family crypt. I'll reevaluate him in about fifty years or so."

"Stefan, I get what you're trying to do, but our parents are in there." Kady pointed out. "Even if Damon is inanimate, I don't know if I feel comfortable about that. On another subject why is the only cereal this generic Bran Flakes? Do you have hemorrhoids, Zachy?"

"I just like the fiber." Zach answered, blushing. "And generics are cheaper."

"We're probably the second richest family in Mystic Falls." The female reasoned as she grabbed her bags. "Can you get me some real cereal while I'm at school?"

"Someone has to watch Damon." Stefan replied as he grabbed his own backpack. "You'd probably be better off getting them yourself."

"You're going too?" Zach asked Stefan.

"I came to build a life and it's time that I get back to that and Elena." Stefan stated. "Hopefully I haven't permanently damaged our relationship."

"You can do a romantic gesture to win her back." Kady suggested.

Once they were at the school, Kady went to the office.

"Did you say that your name was Kady Salvatore?" The secretary asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"It says here that you attended this school in 1991." The woman replied in confusion.

"That's a mistake." Kady compelled. "I do want you to get rid of that. But everything you needed was there and you're going to print off my schedule."

As she walked the halls, looking for her history class, she couldn't help but notice that Caroline was talking about a carwash. It was good that she didn't remember anything. Kady had made sure to compel her as soon as the vervain was out of her system, which only took a few hours because Damon had sucked a good portion out. She didn't expect the girl to walk to her.

"Kady, do you know where Damon is?" The blonde asked. "He has some major apologizing to do."

"I don't think you'll ever see Damon again." The brunette explained. "He left town."

She couldn't help but notice how Caroline looked kind of heartbroken by that. Maybe she should have got rid of all memories of Damon, but there was no point in doing that now.

After school, Kady ended up going to the supermarket to buy some cereal. She couldn't help but wonder if they had Waffle Crisp or if that had been discontinued. It turned out that they did have it. She actually did pay for it, even though she didn't have to.

Once she got home, she heard the sounds of a struggle and rushed downstairs. There she found Zach and Stefan on the floor of the basement. There were hand marks on Zach's neck.

"What happened?" Kady asked.

"Damon tried to strangle Zach to get him to open the door." Stefan explained.

"If you try to hurt my brother again, I will kill you." She threatened. "I don't care what Stefan says."

"It's not going to happen again." Stefan remarked. "Because I think that your brother has learned that it's not a good idea to come down here."

"Weren't you supposed to meet Elena tonight? Actually weren't you supposed to be there around 4:00?"

"Am I that late?" Stefan asked.

"Go." Kady instructed. "I've got everything under control here. I'll cook my brother dinner."

Not long after he left, he was back.

"Why are you back so early?" She asked, as she was preparing some chicken.

"Elena is upset at me and this old man that knew me a long time ago came up to me." Stefan replied. "She's upset that she doesn't know anything about me."

"It's funny. I thought someone would recognize me before they recognized you since I lived here more recently than you did." Kady commented. "So you really need to fix your relationship with Elena. Do something. I can tell that you really care for her. Maybe you can cook her dinner and tell her some stuff about you while not using the v word."

Stefan immediately rushed out the door.

"I didn't mean tonight." She remarked, but he was gone too fast. Zach then walked downstairs. "How's your neck feel?"

"Better." Zach responded. "I took some medicine for it."

"You know I could have made the pain go away." She told him.

"I know, but I don't want to take the chance that I could die with it in my system." Zach explained. "I love you, but I have no interest in becoming like you."

Later in the night, Kady was getting ready for bed. She wore a pink top over a lavender tank top and pink boxers. She then noticed Stefan came in,

"How did it go?" She asked.

"It went pretty well." Stefan said. "There was this brief moment where she cut herself, but I recovered quickly. How's Zach?"

"He's better." She explained. "He took some pills for it."

The next day, the two of them went to the school carwash. Kady wore a midriff-baring vest jacket over a bikini top and white capris. She also noticed that Elena and Stefan seemed to be back on good terms again.

"They're so cute together." Caroline commented.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Kady agreed.

"You know you might want to take that ring off so it doesn't rust." Caroline suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I don't like to take it off." Kady replied as she overheard some bitchy girl insulting some kid and his car. If she were more spiteful, she would do something about it. She then noticed that Elena's friend Bonnie apparently made a hose go off in the girl's face. That was probably good enough payback anyway. She decided to find a car to wash. She couldn't help but wonder what her parents would think if they saw her at the carwash. They'd probably try to make her cover up. They were very prudish. She did need to take note that the girl was a witch and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to get on her bad side. Maybe she should try to just stay away.

Apparently the guy from the Founder's Party really was a newsman. He was Logan Fell, another legacy apparently. The Fells had a long history of running the news, though the women in the family had a history of being doctors and nurses. She knew about the Founding Families, but couldn't help but wonder why they all did the same thing mostly. The one exception seemed to be the Salvatores who ran a very successful lumber company until the 50s. Apparently the thing that ran in the Salvatore family was vampirism, even though that wasn't really a birthright. She then noticed that the Logan was romancing Elena's aunt for reasons she couldn't figure out, but didn't really care about. She then noticed Elena went off to get towels and walked over to where Stefan was.

"So life seems to be good for you." She commented. "You've patched things up with your human girlfriend and we're out looking sexy at a car wash. What could be better? I do think you may need to tell her at some point."

"We've only been going out for a few weeks." Stefan replied. "When the time is right and I don't think she'll tell anyone, I'll tell her."

"I have a feeling that it's going to be a lot sooner than you think now." Kady remarked. "When you say things like that, fate likes to screw with you. I would probably say that by tomorrow she is going to find out and you can't compel her because of that necklace."

"Let's hope you're wrong." He replied as he continued to wash the car. Kady then noticed that Elena was watching the cashbox.

"That's the man from last night." Stefan told her. The man then began to talk about some time in the 50s at the boarding house while it was still a boarding house. He explained in an incident.

"Did that really happen?" She questioned.

"Yes." Stefan replied.

"You need to talk to her before she goes off and starts to figure things out." Kady ordered.

"Well I can't let her know that I heard the conversation from across the parking lot." He pointed out. "I'll make sure to talk to her later. I need to check on Damon in a little bit."

"I think this is a bad idea." Kady announced before noticing that one of the guys took his shirt off. "Now I remember why I like these things."

Stefan then went over to talk to Elena, but Kady was a little too distracted by the shirtless guys to pay that much attention to what they were saying. She didn't notice that Elena left suddenly with Logan.

Back at the Boarding house, Caroline was walking toward the door. She was basically in a trance that Damon had used on her. She only knew that she was supposed to help him. She didn't know what she was helping him with or why, just that she was supposed to help him with something. She walked in the door after finding an open one. She then walked down the stairs to where the sound of his voice was leading her.

"Damon?" She asked, seemingly snapped out of it. She then found him in the cell. "Oh my God, how did you get in there? What is this? How did I know that you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to." Damon answered as he got up. "Let me out of here please."'

"You bit me." She stated.

"You liked it, remember?" He responded, trying to compel. Unfortunately, since he hadn't had any blood, he couldn't do it. She shook her head.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things in different ways?" She questioned.

"Just open the door." He instructed. She opened the door, just as Zach came down to warn her not to, but it was too late.

"Run." Zach commanded as he tried to close it back up. It was to no avail as Damon managed to get the door open. The vampire easily snapped Zach's neck and began to chase after Caroline. Since he wasn't at full strength, she was able to run faster than him. She managed to get away so going outside.

At the carwash, Kady noticed Bonnie was staring at a stream of water when suddenly it started to steam up before it turned into full on flames that led to the bitch girl's car. Bonnie didn't even seem to realize what she was doing. Kady went over and shook Bonnie causing her to lose focus on the spell that she was casting and the flames to go away.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"You were in some kind of trance." Kady explained.

"Did I do this?" She whispered. Kady nodded. Bonnie looked at her in fear. "Nobody else saw this, right?"

"I don't think so." The vampire replied. It was technically a lie since Stefan had also witnessed it, but she seemed pretty shaken up.

"Don't tell anybody." Bonnie requested. She didn't think most people would believe her anyway. Bonnie walked away and Kady made her way back over to Stefan.

"She must be pretty new at this stuff." She remarked.

"As far as I know, she's just finding out that she's a witch." Stefan explained. "We should probably go home right about now. I need to check on Damon pretty soon and the sun is about to go down anyway."

"You go without me." She instructed. "I have somewhere that I need to be right now."

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"I have to go pay my respects." Kady said as she began to head towards the cemetery.

Before she could get to the Salvatore family crypt, she happened to run into some guy. It caused both of them to fall to the ground. At least he was cute. He was very cute.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He told her. "I'm a little angry right now."

"What about?" She asked. "That is if you don't mind me asking?"

"I just got in a fight with my girlfriend." He explained. "So what are you doing out in the cemetery all alone?"

"I have some family here." Kady told him.

"You know, it's getting kind of late." Jeremy declared. "I know that these woods can be kind of dangerous at night."

"I'm fully aware of how dangerous this place can be." Kady replied. She remembered that it was around the very spot where she was killed. "I'll be fine."

"No, let me take you home." He offered.

"I don't think your girlfriend would be very thrilled about that." She responded.

"Well we're fighting right now." Jeremy explained. "Just let me walk you home."

"I don't know if going home with a stranger is such a good idea." Kady replied, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Well tell me your name and we won't be strangers anymore." He suggested. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"Kady Salvatore." She responded. "Sure take me home."

"I think my sister is dating your brother." He told her as they began to walk.

"He's my cousin." Kady corrected, knowing Elena being with Zack would be frowned upon to say the least. "So I take it you know where I live then."

It was a short walk home and the two of them conversed a little bit. He dropped her off at the boarding house and she went inside. It was too bad that he had a girlfriend because she kind of liked him, despite being the son of the guy she once stalked.

She walked inside the house and decided to find her brother.

"Zach!" She called into the house. Stefan walked out of the basement and she couldn't help but notice that he looked sad. She hoped it wasn't what she thought. "Stefan, where's Zach?"

"You don't want to go down there." He told her.

She ran down the stairs and there on the floor was her brother's dead body.

"No, no, no, no." She cried. She knew who did it. Damon had escaped. She ran upstairs and broke a leg off one of the chairs in anger.

"I am going to kill him." She seethed. "I'm going to rip his eyes out and then I'm going to drive this through his heart."

She ran toward the door, her eyes were bright red. Stefan followed behind her. She opened the door and there was Elena.

"What are you?" Elena asked.

So Kady is pissed. She comes home from a nice walk home with Jeremy to find that her brother is dead. On top of that Elena is there. So yeah, things aren't very good right now. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Lost Girls

"What are you?" Elena repeated.

"I think you know." Kady replied. As much as she wanted to kill Damon, she wasn't going to push the girl out of the way.

"No." Elena denied. "It's not possible."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Stefan stated.

"It can't be." Elena said.

"It is." Kady declared. "Everything is about to change. Are you ready?"

"What are you?" Elena asked one final time.

"We're vampires." Stefan answered. Elena looked terrified out of her mind.

"I shouldn't have come." She remarked At that point, she tried to run away. Kady sighed. She dashed over to one side while Stefan covered the other.

"We're not going to hurt you." Stefan replied.

"Let me go!" Elena screamed.

"Elena, this is a very delicate situation." Kady replied. "You have to know some things."

Elena managed to break free and made out to her car.

"We need to follow her." Stefan told the younger Salvatore.

"Can't you follow her and I'll find Damon?" Kady suggested.

"Kady, we can't let her say anything about this." Stefan argued. "We've both been invited in, we just need to try to convince her to calm down and let us explain some things."

"Fine." Kady agreed as the two of them dashed to the Gilbert house and entered through Elena's window.

"Elena." Stefan said to get her attention. The human started to run, but Kady blocked the door. "I would never hurt you, and I'm pretty sure that Kady feels the same way."

"All of those animal attacks?" Elena asked.

"That was Damon." Stefan explained. "They were all Damon."

"I was not even here when they happened." Kady added.

"I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive." Stefan explained.

"What about her?" Elena asked looking over the younger vampire.

"Well when I feed on people, they don't even remember it. It's just enough to fill me up." Kady told her. "But I haven't even done much of that here."

"Are you two brother and sister?" Elena asked.

"I'm Zach's sister." Kady answered. "And Damon just killed him, so I'm a little pissed off right now."

"We're here begging you not to tell anybody." Stefan urged. "We'll explain everything tomorrow."

"How can you ask me that?" Elena questioned.

"Because knowing this is dangerous." Stefan explained.

"You can hate us and never talk to us again, but you can't tell anyone." Kady responded. "Trust us."

"Please leave." Elena begged. "If you two mean me no harm, then leave."

"I never wanted this." Stefan admitted. "I especially didn't want you to find out like this."

Stefan looked at Kady and she stepped aside. The two then went out the window before it was locked.

"So do we have any idea where Damon might be?" Kady asked.

"No, but he'd need to come inside before sunrise." Stefan explained before his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"I want my ring." Damon stated, causing Kady to see red.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm at the buffet." Damon replied as he began to burn bodies. "Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you?" Stefan repeated. "What have you done?"

"No, what have you done?" Damon challenged. "You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me. So whatever I've done is you and our little niece."

"Do you really think anyone is going to buy another animal attack?" Kady asked through her teeth.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Missy." Damon remarked. "Now, one of you tell me. Where the fuck is my ring?"

"He gave it to my brother to hide." Kady lied, trying to mess with his head. "I bet you regret killing him now."

"You're lying." Damon rebutted.

"I'll get it back." Stefan promised. "I need some time."

"What did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?" Damon asked. "I want my ring Stefan or my next stop is Elena's."

"You know egging on people who want to kill you is not smart." Kady quipped.

"I could take both of you." Damon boasted.

"Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan questioned. Damon was dumbfounded.

"Just get it." Damon ordered before he hung up.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Kady asked.

"We need to stand guard." Stefan explained. "We have to stay up all night in case Damon comes here."

"Well I'm going home to change my clothes." Kady declared. "I promise I'll come back. Maybe we can even take turns and get some sleep in between."

When morning came, Kady got up from sleeping on the chair. She had changed into a brown sweater and jeans, which were more suited for the colder day. She looked over to Stefan who had also fallen asleep.

Elena sent out a text asking the two of them to meet her at the Grill and they rushed away so she wouldn't know that they had been guarding her house all night.

"I trust you so that's why I asked you two to meet me here." Elena declared. "When you Google vampire, you get a world of fiction and each one is different. I'm guessing _Twilight_ is way off base. What's the reality?"

"Whatever you want to know we'll tell you." Stefan replied.

"I know you like garlic." Elena said.

"Yes." Stefan replied as Kady nodded along.

"And somehow sunlight doesn't affect you?" Elena added.

"We have these rings." Kady explained as she and Stefan showed off their bling.

"What about crucifixes?" Elena asked.

"I wore one on my shirt last week." Kady reminded her.

"Holy water?" Elena questioned.

"It's just warm water." Stefan explained.

"Mirrors?" Elena inquired.

"What would I do if I couldn't do my makeup?" Kady responded.

"You said you don't drink human blood." Elena said to just Stefan.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon." Stefan explained. "Plus vampires get stronger with age so Kady's not exactly a match for him either."

"Why did you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena questioned accusingly.

"I couldn't stop him." Stefan answered.

"He was hurting her." Elena argued.

"He did make it right in the end." Kady pointed out. "Caroline didn't know what was happening because Damon was messing with her memories."

"It's not exactly easy to protect both you and Caroline." Stefan admitted. "But none of this is okay."

"Are they any others besides you two and Damon?" Elena questioned.

"As far as we know, none of them are in Mystic Falls." Kady explained. "They used to be here, but they're gone now."

"There was a time when this time was very aware of vampires." Stefan elaborated. "It didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone about this."

"I can't promise that." Elena admitted.

"How about this?" Kady suggested. "You spend the day with the two of us and if you still want to tell, you can make that choice."

"Any questions that you have, we'll answer them." Stefan added.

The three of them drove out to some ruins in Elena's car. Once stopped, Stefan was the first to get out.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked. Kady actually didn't know the answer.

"I want to show you something." Stefan explained as the two girls followed behind him.

"What's in the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked.

"This didn't used to be nowhere." Stefan remarked. "This is where I grew up."

Kady had heard about it, but had never seen the old Salvatore house.

"It looks so…" Elena described, not knowing the right word.

"Old? That's because they are." Stefan told them.

"Wait, how long have you been alive?" Elena asked.

"I've been 17 since 1864." Stefan explained.

"It's not as bad for me." Kady responded. "I've been 16 since 1991."

"Oh my God." Elena reacted.

"You said you wanted to know." Stefan replied. "This is us telling you."

"Did you know my parents?" Elena asked.

"I knew your dad." Kady answered. "I did some things that I'm not proud of and I'm going to leave it at that."

"50 years before the boarding house was built, this was my family's home." Stefan continued. "Damon and I were born here. This is where we met Katherine."

Kady couldn't help but wonder if she was finally going to hear the real Katherine story.

"Damon wanted to make you think I was heartbroken over Katherine to mess with your head." The older vampire stated.

"And this is because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?" Kady asked. Elena looked at her in surprise. "I actually don't them that well. I just found out that they were vampires when I moved back here."

"When it came to Katherine, I didn't care that I had gotten something my brother wanted." Stefan remarked. "I only knew that I wanted her."

"Damon was upset, I assume." Elena replied as she took a seat on an old bench.

"Damon doesn't get mad." Stefan corrected. "He just gets even. When it came to Katherine, she wanted both of us."

"So Katherine was a vampire, right?" Kady asked, trying to keep up. "She was the one who turned you two."

"Yes." Stefan answered as he grabbed a ring off the ground. "She was playing us."

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Kady answered.

"I have to give it back." Stefan added.

"Don't." Elena told him. "Keep it hidden."

"If I don't, he'll go after you." Stefan responded as he walked up close to her. Kady took a seat for the moment.

"We stayed up all night making sure that he didn't show up at your house." The shorter girl remarked.

After a little more explaining, the three got ready to leave. Stefan had handed Kady the ring.

"Did you ever do any of that mind control to me?" Elena asked.

"I can't." Stefan answered. "That necklace contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon."

"I'll admit I tried it." Kady remarked. "I probably shouldn't have."

"You should never take that necklace off." Stefan recommended. "It will protect your mind from any vampire's attempt to compel you because no matter what happens after today, you'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

They then went to the Gilbert house and found that Matt was there and a girl that Kady didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt answered.

Stefan realized something was wrong. He went to talk to Vicki. He then ordered Jeremy and Matt to take her upstairs.

"So we have another problem." Kady explained once they were gone. "I think she's in transition."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked. "What is she in transition to?"

"A vampire." Stefan stated. "But she's not a vampire yet."

"How does she become a vampire?" Elena asked.

"She has to feed on human blood." Kady explained.

"What if she doesn't?" Elena asked in fear.

"She'll die." Stefan told her. "She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with Jeremy right now." Elena reminded them.

"She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan remarked as Elena started pacing. "When gets deeper into transition, all of the erased memories will come back and all of the compulsions set in will disappear. She'll know she has to make the choice."

"I'm just saying now my transition was pretty short." Kady said. "That was also the first time that I met a vampire. I didn't have much of a choice."

All of a sudden, Vicki ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"She was fine and then she just freaked out." Jeremy remarked. Kady wondered why Jeremy bothered to put up with her.

"We need to split up." Stefan told Kady. "Whatever you do, don't let her feed."

Kady went off in a one direction as Stefan went off in another. She sighed. She didn't want to be a babysitter. She was too old for that.

Kady eventually found Vicki in the woods, crying against a tree. As if fate was playing tricks on her, she remembered it as the same tree that she had hit her head against leading to the process of her being turned. She hoped it wouldn't be a case of history repeating itself.

"Vicki, I know that you don't know me, but I want to help you." She explained. "My name is Kady."

"I'm starting to remember things." Vicki told her. "All kinds of things, what he is, and what he said. I remember Stefan too."

"I know I didn't have any part in this, but I'm sorry that you had to deal with it." The vampire told her. "I also know Damon had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed." Vicki said through her tears. "What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll die." Kady answered. "It'll be over quickly."

"I don't want this." Vicki cried as Kady took a seat next to her.

"I can help you." Kady lied. She just wanted to make Vicki feel better.

"Is it better?" Vicki asked, still crying. "Will I be better afterwards? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?"

Kady nodded as she stood to grab Vicki's hand when suddenly a gun went off and she a bullet went them her chest. She fell to the ground in immense pain. There was Logan Fell holding the gun. He then threw the gun and leaned over her with a stake in hand. She couldn't believe that she was going to die. He prepared to drive the stake in when suddenly, Damon appeared out of nowhere and bit into Logan's neck, feeding on his blood until he was dead. He then bent down and pulled the bullet out of her breast.

"It's wood." Damon told her as she looked up, still in pain. "They know. If anyone is going to kill you or my brother, it's going to be me. So Stefan tells me you have my ring."

Kady took the extra ring off her finger and Damon put it back on. She then noticed that Vicki was feeding from Logan's corpse.

"No!" Kady screamed, knowing she had allowed the very thing that she said that she wasn't going to allow to happen.

"I'm sorry." Vicki apologized as she looked up, face covered in blood. She ran off. Kady decided to not let the blood go to waste and drink some for herself. Damon then grabbed the compass off the ground. He also heard footsteps.

"We should go." Damon instructed. The two rushed out before the sheriff could see them.

"I'm still pissed at you, but thank you for saving me." She stated before she went to meet Stefan and Elena at the Gilbert house.

"You're bleeding." Elena said.

"It's dried blood." Kady explained. "It's already healed. I can't show to you to prove it, but I have some bad news. I couldn't stop Vicki. I would be dead if Damon hadn't saved me."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"She fed." Stefan summarized.

"And she got away." Kady added.

"I'll take care of it." Stefan promised. "I'll find her and I'll show her that she can live like I do."

"What do I tell my brother and Matt?" Elena asked.

"We'll come up with a story." Kady suggested.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Elena shot down.

"I am so sorry." Stefan apologized as Kady just looked at her remorsefully.

"I gave you two today." Elena announced. "And I understand that neither of you would do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep this secret, but I can't be with you, Stefan. I can't be friends with you, Kady. I'm sorry. I just can't."

Elena then went inside the house.

"Well today was a brutal day." Kady remarked, touching the spot for a second as they began to walk home.

So nothing between Kady and Jeremy in this chapter, but there will be some in later chapters. I haven't decided on a love triangle with Anna yet. What do you think? Let me know and please don't forget to review.


	5. Haunted

Kady was walking around in the shadows. She was looking for Vicki. She hoped that there wouldn't be any more Van Helsing wannabes running around town because getting shot once was frustrating enough. She found her in the school parking lot, trying to feed on Tyler Lockwood. She grabbed her and held her back and then handed her over to Stefan.

"What's going on here Stefan?" Tyler asked. "What's wrong with her?

"Forget what you saw." Kady compelled. "None of us were here."

The two of them sped off, Stefan carrying Vicki. They took her to the boarding house where Damon was.

In the morning, Kady prepared to go to school. Before she could go out the door, she was stopped by Stefan.

"We need to stay here and watch Vicki." He told her.

"But it's daytime. She can't go anywhere." Kady argued.

"We still can't leave her alone with Damon." Stefan pointed out. "We have to find a way to get her to drink animal blood."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Vicki asked. "Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I go home?"

"Because if you go out in the sun, you'll burn to a crisp." Damon remarked.

"Plus you're changing and it's really not something that you want to do alone." Stefan replied.

"And the town is out hunting vampires." Kady added. "Believe me, I would much rather be at school, or in a shark tank, or anywhere but here."

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here." Damon commented, reading the newspaper. Kady knew a thing or two about not being reported on. "What good is killing these people if no one knows about it? I think someone is covering it up."

"Haven't they been covering everything up?" Kady asked.

"What is that?" Vicki asked, noticing the compass in Damon's hand. Kady kind of wanted to know too.

"It's a very old compass that finds vampires." Damon explained. "I don't know why Logan Fell had it."

"How about you leave if you're worried?" Stefan suggested.

"I'm hungry." Vicki announced. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Stefan handed her a cup. "Here, drink this." He told her.

"What is it?" Vicki questioned.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan explained.

"It's more of what you'll be drinking." Kady explained.

"She needs people blood." Damon remarked as Vicki tasted the blood and made a disgusted face.

"Why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked in confusion.

"Because we don't need any more dead bodies." Kady answered.

"And it's wrong to prey on innocent people." Stefan added.

"You don't have to kill them." Damon replied. "I didn't kill you. Just find someone and erase their memory."

Kady sighed, even though that was exactly what she did, it still sounded wrong when Damon said it. Vicki smiled at the thought.

"There's no guarantee that you can control yourself." Stefan lectured. "It takes years or at least months to learn that kind of control. You could kill someone and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life."

"Don't listen to him." Damon responded. "His moral plane is way too big."

"Screw this, I'm going to school." Kady replied as she went out the door. She heard the bell and found that Elena was there. "Hi, Elena."

"Is Stefan here?" She asked.

"He's a little busy right now." Damon replied as he walked to the door.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" Elena asked.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon challenged.

"I thought you were going to kill him." Elena said.

"He saved my life." Kady remarked.

"Smart move." Damon commented.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena demanded.

"He's upstairs." Damon replied. "He's trying to be Henry Higgins for our new vamp."

Kady sighed as Damon began to leave. She went back in the house and followed Elena.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yes?" Stefan asked appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"Where is Vicki?" Elena asked.

"She's upstairs." Kady responded.

"What happens now?" Elena asked. "Because my brother and the entire town are out there looking for her."

"We're working with her." Stefan answered. "Kady glared at him. "It's going to take some time. She's very volatile and impulsive, and a drug user and all of that is going to be heightened now that she's a vampire."

"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena asked in disbelief. "What am I supposed to tell my brother or Matt? What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm keeping her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan explained.

"How long is that?" Vicki asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She then noticed Elena and glared.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan told her.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked tenderly.

"Oh I'm fucking peachy." Vicki replied.

Kady went back upstairs and sat with Elena as Stefan lectured Vicki on coffee. She still wished that she could be somewhere fun or more fun. She would even settle for a Beyoncé concert even though her music sucked.

"What if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You have to learn to live with that urge." Stefan replied.

"Don't start with that 12 steps thing." Vicki replied. "School counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work." Stefan told her. "It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood." Vicki deduced.

"Not in a long time." Stefan replied.

"How long?" Kady asked what everyone was thinking.

"Years and years." He answered. "I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this pain ever go away?" Vicki asked, standing up. "It's like I have a massive hangover and I didn't even drink anything. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Stefan pointed her in the right direction. She walked off and Stefan walked off to her more animal blood. That left Kady with Elena.

"So how was your weekend?" Kady asked. Elena got up and Vicki walked back.

"False alarm." She announced. "My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

She then took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy." Vicki answered as Kady felt kind of jealous.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy." Elena told her.

"Oh, come on. Don't you start. I'm going to see whoever I want to see." Vicki boasted.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki argued. Elena walked closer to her.

"I know you think that, but I can't take that risk." Elena responded. "You're going to have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really?" Vicki asked. "And how long have you been preparing the 'You're not good enough.' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this." Elena said as Vicki laughed. "I mean it."

"Or what?" Vicki questioned before she grabbed Elena by the neck and held her against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see. And I will see Jeremy whenever I want because I have some fun new little toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off."

At that point, Kady tackled her to the ground.

"I don't know where you get this sense of entitlement from, but Elena is my friend and if you ever threaten her again, I will drive a stake through your heart faster than you can blink." Kady challenged. Elena coughed a little.

A few minutes later, Stefan and Elena stood outside. Kady was trying to get her to watch some TV to see if that would calm her down. When it was dark, Damon had the bright idea to take her outside and she managed to escape. Kady smacked him upside the head.

"I'll go find her." Stefan stated.

A few minutes later, he was back.

"Did you find her?" Kady asked. "Well I guess you didn't since she's not with you."

"I found her." Stefan told her. "She was at home and Matt wouldn't invite me in."

"And you didn't think to compel him?" Damon questioned.

"We should see if she's at the school." Stefan suggested. "It's Halloween and they're doing this party."

"Fine let me get dressed." Kady replied. Both brothers looked at her. "It's Halloween. If I'm going to a party, I'm going to wear a costume."

Kady came down wearing a black gown with a cleavage window and a slit. She also had a pair of black 4-inch heels. It made Stefan a little uncomfortable looking at her.

"What are you supposed to be?" Damon asked.

"Let's say I'm queen of the night." Kady replied. "Come on. Let's go."

"I have other plans." Damon remarked. "You two kids have fun."

The two of them went to the school.

"Let's split up." Stefan suggested.

"Why do you keep suggesting we split up?" Kady asked. "If you want to be Fred Jones, you at least need an ascot."

She walked off and ended up finding Elena and Matt who both were dressed as nurses apparently, Elena's was sexier and Jeremy who was dressed as…some guy in a hoodie. Well he still looked hot. Jeremy walked off and headed in her direction.

"That's a nice costume." He commented.

"Thanks." She replied. "Since there are several vampires here, let's just say that I'm a socialite. You know, I'm still trying to find my way around the school. Do you think you can show me around? It looks dark and seizure-inducing."

"Sorry, I can't." He told her. She frowned. She guessed that she should just focus on finding Vicki. She walked around and then got a text from Stefan saying that he had found her. She sighed and hoped that everything would be okay. She hadn't actually been to a Halloween party since she was in college and wanted to have some fun.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to have that fun because Stefan found her and then Matt was there and Elena. Vicki was dressed as a very slutty vampire. It was all one big mess that she didn't want to be involved in. She wished that she hadn't come back. The only problem was she didn't know if she would be able to leave.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki replied.

"Matt you don't know what's going on?" Stefan replied.

"You need to back off." Matt ordered.

"Matt, it's okay." Elena said.

"No, it's not okay." Matt argued, raising his voice and getting in his face. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Guys, Vicki just ran away." Kady remarked. Elena ran off first. Kady went in another direction. It was not going to be easy to find her. To make matters worse, she literally felt like she was in a horror movie. Of course being that she was a vampire, she would probably end up being the final girl, but that didn't make her less nervous.

Vicki took Jeremy outside to where the buses were parked. Jeremy didn't know why, but if they were going to get some alone time, he was happy about it. She pushed him against one of the vehicles and began to make out with him.

"I was so worried about you." Jeremy admitted.

"I'm fine now, but I gotta leave." Vicki explained.

"What? Where?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"I gotta get out of here, Jeremy." She told him. "I can't be home with Matt. He just doesn't get it."

"You can't. You can't. You can't just leave." Jeremy argued as he held the back of her neck.

"Come with me." She suggested before she kissed him again. "If you come with me, we can be together forever."

"Okay." He agreed before they started to kiss again. She ended up biting his lip and then licking some of the blood. "I think you're taking that costume a little too far."

She sucked on his lip until he pushed her off and suddenly veins began to appear under her eyes. She charged at him and snarled. It was at that point that Elena managed to find the two of them. She managed to rescue her brother by grabbing a 2x4 and attacking her with it. That only made the vampire go after her. She threw Elena to the ground and Stefan came out and held her back. She then charged off.

"Get inside." Stefan ordered the two humans. They rushed toward the door, but Vicki grabbed Elena and bit into her neck. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kady came and stabbed Vicki through the heart with a piece of wood.

"I told you I would." Kady remarked before Vicki's body began to desiccate and turn grey. She fell to the ground. She was dead.

"Vicki, no!" Jeremy screamed. Stefan took Jeremy away while Kady and Elena waited together. Kady was a little shaken up herself. She had never staked a vampire before. Damon eventually showed up.

"You can go." He told them. "I got this."

"You did this." Elena accused. "This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon remarked.

"Let's just go, Elena." Kady interrupted. As they went toward the exit, they were caught by Matt.

"Elena?" He asked before noticing her blood-stained costume. "Whoa what happened?"

"Nothing just some idiot with fake blood." Elena lied, trying not to hold her wounds.

"I can't find Vicki." Matt replied. That made Kady remorseful.

"We haven't seen her." She replied.

"Is this what I'm in for?" He questioned. "A lifetime of her running off like this?"

"You're a good brother Matt." Elena told him before she hugged him.

Once they were in Elena's car, Kady spoke up.

"I can give you some blood." She suggested. "It will make those injuries go away."

"I don't want to risk being turned." Elena stated.

"Well it's either or the hospital." Kady declared. Elena sighed and Kady bit into her wrist allowing Elena to drink from it.

"I feel horrible." Kady admitted.

When they got to the Gilbert house, they found that Jeremy was in really bad shape.

"Can you help him?" Elena asked. "Maybe you can erase his memories of what happened."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough." Stefan replied.

"I can." Kady spoke up.

Elena nodded. Kady went upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"I'm not going to ask how you're doing." She remarked. "I can make this better. I can erase your memories. You'll think that she just left and she's not dead. Just tell me that's what you want and I can do it."

"What good would that do?" Jeremy asked.

"Well you wouldn't be in pain." Kady answered. "I'm sorry. I had no choice. You know I know how you feel. My brother was killed a few days ago."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" He asked in tears.

"That's not true." Kady responded. "You still have Elena and your aunt. I know this is going to be hard. What if we do something else? How about I help you through this? The only thing is I want you to act like I erased your memory. It'll be our little secret."

"So you're a vampire, too?" He questioned.

"Yes." She stated. "If you ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you Jeremy. Just to try to keep up face. Forgetting this won't help you get better. Just promise me that you'll fake it."

"I promise." Jeremy told her.

"Now get some sleep." She suggested. She then went downstairs and outside. "It's done. I think the best thing for all of us to do now is get some sleep."

So, Kady didn't erase Jeremy's memory. They're really going to grow because of it. Also Elena will be with Stefan. The Delena moments really won't happen. I have a plan for Damon. Please don't forget to review.


	6. 162 Candles

Stefan was sitting at home reading. Kady was in her room trying to enjoy a bag of blood she had stolen from the hospital. No one knew where Damon was. The two of them both heard noises throughout the house. Kady went downstairs and prepared for action. The vampire rushed at Stefan, knocking him down, but then Kady tackled it.

"Lexi?" Kady asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Stefan's birthday." Lexi explained as she got out from under the youngest vampire "What are you doing here?"

"I live here…again." Kady explained.

"I'm confused." Stefan remarked. "How do you two know each other?"

"Lexi is my sire." Kady explained. "She found me and fed me her blood and then I was killed. She taught me how to be a vampire."

"Well I wanted to surprise Stefan, but I didn't expect to be surprised myself." Lexi admitted before giving each of them a hug. "Happy Birthday, Stefan."

In the morning, the three of them all sat in Stefan's room. Kady couldn't help but notice Stefan and Lexi were very playful with each other, almost flirty.

"So how could you never mention that you two knew each other?" Stefan asked the blonde.

"I took on a few side projects in the 90s. I had no idea she was your distant niece." Lexi explained. "But it really must have sucked to have been shot again. Why was a reporter hunting vampires to begin with and why didn't he have a camera crew with him?"

"I don't know." Stefan responded. "That guy knew and I guess there could be others. Do me a favor. While you're here, please be careful."

"Why stay?" Lexi asked, before looking at Kady. "Especially you, I thought you were never coming back to begin with."

"Well I wanted to see my brother…who's dead now." Kady answered.

"Well I'm headed to New York for the weekend." Lexi announced. "We can see Bon Jovi at MSG. You can come, too."

"Do you think that he would actually remember us?" Stefan asked.

"We could make him remember us." Lexi declared. "Come on. Let's go. What's keeping you here?"

"He has a girlfriend." Kady stated. "Well they're kind of on a break, but he is head over heels for her."

"Her name is Elena." Stefan added.

"Well let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi teased holding up a picture of Katherine. Kady had been informed, but was as confused as Stefan to why they looked so similar.

"You didn't even know Katherine." Stefan pointed out, taking the picture.

"Cause if I did, I'd kick her ass." Lexi responded. Kady smiled. She was just happy to see Lexi again.

"So wait a minute, you left around this time 18 years ago." Kady told Lexi. "Was it to see him?"

"Yeah and I'm glad I didn't go through with my plan to set you two up." Lexi responded as both Salvatores blushed a deep red. "So where did you end up going?"

"University of Washington." Kady answered. "I got my degree in sociology, but now I'm back in high school."

"So where's Damon?" Lexi asked.

"He's inflicting misery somewhere." Stefan answered. "So are you going to be okay here alone? I've got some things I've got to take care of."

"Well I can't go outside, but I am ringless." Lexi pointed out. "Where did you get yours?"

"I got it from a witch I met in college." Kady said. "He was a pretty good friend of mine until we had a fight and I came here."

"I have a mood ring from 75." Lexi offered. "It was the year you were born. Let's trade."

"No deal." Kady replied. "I'll opened Briefcase #3. Seriously, I'm really glad to see you again, though probably not as glad as he is."

"What are we doing for your birthday?" Lexi asked Stefan. "It's not every day a man turns 162."

At that time, Kady's phone rang. She noticed it was Jeremy and went outside to take it.

"I gave you my number so you could text me." Kady told him. "Hiding this is hard enough without Stefan around."

"Well I'm being questioned today and I don't know what to say." Jeremy replied.

"She left town." Kady replied. "You don't remember her attacking you. We have to get people to stop looking."

"One more thing." Jeremy replied. "I don't know how I'm supposed to move on."

"You need a distraction." Kady suggested. "How are you doing in school?"

"Bad." Jeremy answered.

"Well you should focus on improving your grades then." She told him. "I gotta go. By the way, don't mention me. I don't want to talk to the police or sheriff or whatever."

After a shopping trip that occurred while everyone else was being interrogated, she returned home. She decided to check on Lexi. She found Damon was with her.

"Leave her alone, Damon." She ordered.

"Why do you care?" Damon asked. "You don't even know her."

"As a matter of fact, Kady and I go back to when she was just turned." Lexi explained. "I didn't turn her. I saved her and fed her some blood before one of her attackers hit her with a kill shot."

"You should teach me to be good." Damon suggested.

Lexi then grabbed Damon by the neck. Kady smiled at that.

"I'm older and stronger." Lexi reminded her. "Don't ruin my time with Stefan and Kady, cause I'll hurt you."

"Okay." Damon choked out.

Later in the day, Stefan was wallowing because Elena had rejected him again. Lexi and Kady were trying to cheer him up.

"This Elena girl will come around." Lexi told him. "I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?"

"No, not that that's any of your business." Stefan remarked. "We haven't."

"Sex always works." Lexi urged as she took a seat next to him. "You'll rock her so hard with your vamp-sex, she'll be yours forever."

"Have you told ever had sex with each other?" Kady asked.

"No, we've always been friends, even though I have wanted to sometimes." Lexi answered

"This isn't about sex or compulsion or any of our other tricks." Stefan declared. "She has to want to be with me on her own terms."

Lexi then took out a stash of blood.

"Can I have some?" Kady asked. Lexi handed one to her.

"You want some too?" Lexi asked him.

"No." Stefan replied.

"Don't worry. I got this from a lobotomist." Lexi explicated. "He supplies me because I can't practice what I preach when it comes to animal blood."

"If I started again, I don't know if I could stop." Stefan replied. Kady stared at him. "I don't want to talk about this now, but I would never judge you, Lexi."

"What are you doing tonight?" Lexi asked.

"Funny you should ask." Damon interrupted.

"No one asked you." Kady remarked.

"There's a party at the Grill." Damon continued. "You'll love it. All of Stefan and Kady's friends will be there."

That wasn't hard to accomplish since Kady's friends boiled down to Elena and Jeremy and she wasn't sure Jeremy would show up either.

"I don't want a birthday party." Stefan told his brother.

"It's not a birthday party. It's a party that happens to be taking place on your birthday." Damon corrected. "Caroline's throwing it."

"I thought you learned your lesson in regards to her." Kady remarked.

"We're friends, it's cool." Damon replied. "It's important for the town to see us out and about so they don't suspect us of anything."

Damon then looked over the bags.

"I prefer mine at 98.6." He commented as he walked away.

"I call first shower." Kady declared as she rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

After a little while, Kady was done and dressed in a black and white sweater with a black pleated skirt. Lexi had just finished her shower.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not asking you to run outside in the day without your ring." Lexi declared. "It's a party."

"But Damon wants us to go. He's up to something." Stefan said.

"Or maybe he just noticed that you never seem to do anything fun?" Kady suggested.

"It's not like he could do anything in front of a bunch of people in a public place." Lexi added.

"He knows how to keep a low profile." Stefan replied.

"I get you one day a year and this year comes with an added bonus." Lexi reminded him. "I want us to have fun."

"It's my birthday." Stefan responded.

"It's my day." Lexi argued. "And the guy that jumped off the statue of liberty naked can stop brooding and come out."

Lexi left the room. Kady smiled at him.

"No, I'm not telling you the story." He stated as he headed toward the shower.

Minutes later, Elena parked her car in the driveway. She got out and rang the bell.

"It's open come on in." Lexi called.

"You don't live here." Kady reminded her.

Elena was confused as she walked in. Lexi went to greet her, followed by Kady. Though, Lexi was still in her towel.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Kady asked in surprise.

"You're Elena?" Lexi asked in shock.

"Yes, who are you?" Elena countered.

"Lexi: a friend of Stefan's." The blonde answered.

"She's also my sire." Kady added.

"Is he here?" Elena questioned.

"He's in the shower." Kady answered.

"Do you wanna wait?" Lexi asked. Elena shook her head. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

Elena walked out looking very uncomfortable. Kady decided to follow her.

"Elena, it's not what you think." She declared. "Lexi and Stefan are just friends and they definitely didn't have sex in the shower."

"What did you do to Jeremy?" The human asked.

"I erased his memory." Kady lied. "Wasn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"He was doing homework today." Elena explained. "He never does homework."

"So what do you want me to compel him not to do his homework?" Kady questioned. "Maybe he just realized that he's behind in school and needs to do better at it."

"That doesn't seem like him." Elena stated.

"Okay, you caught me. I saw one of his tests in his room and compelled him to do better in school." The vampire improvised. "This will help him."

She went back in to see the pair of friends talking about Elena.

"So, Elena's not a raging bitch, then?" Lexi inquired.

"No, I'm more of a bitch than her." Kady answered for him.

"Elena's warm and caring, and kind, and selfless, and it's real." Stefan listed. "Not to mention when I'm around her, I completely forget what I am. She makes me feel human."

"Oh my god, you're in love." Lexi replied.

After it was dark, Lexi and Kady walked into the Grill together.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked them.

"He said he'd meet us here." Lexi replied. "Now we are going somewhere away from you."

Kady eventually made her way over to Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Stefan's birthday." She told him.

"What is he like 100 years old?" Jeremy asked.

"Keep it down." Kady whispered. "You're not supposed to know that."

"Okay, so when's your birthday." He asked, deciding a change of subject would be a good idea.

"May 23rd." Kady answered. He suddenly looked upset. "What?"

"That's the day my parents died." He told her. Out of the days she could have been born, it just had to be that one. She gave him a hug. She noticed Stefan was dancing with Lexi. So did Jeremy. Well Lexi was dancing and trying to get him to. "Who's that?"

"That's Stefan's friend, Lexi." Kady explained. "She's kind of my friend too. Well maybe we can talk some more later. I'll going to go hang with them. Do people still say that? I lose track of my slang sometimes."

She walked over to where Stefan and Lexi were playing pool. Lexi apparently possessed the ability to make Stefan smile. He had smiled more in the single day than she had seen since she moved back.

Kady spotted Elena and elbowed her ancestor.

"Elena's here." She declared

"Should I talk to her?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, because your brother is zooming in on her." Kady pointed out.

"Damon won't try anything here." Stefan stated as they continued playing.

Later Kady and Lexi went to the bar to give Stefan some time to talk to Elena. They needed to work it out in Kady's opinion.

"I need three shots of tequila." Kady declared.

"Make it four." Lexi added.

"I need to see some ID." The bartender replied.

"No you don't." Lexi compelled. "And they're free."

He began to fill the cups as each girl grabbed a glass in each hand.

"Hello again, Elena." Lexi replied as they walked over.

"Towel girl." Elena greeted Lexi.

"I've been called worse." Lexi responded. She handed her a glass. "Here."

"I didn't know you guys could drink." Elena remarked. Kady was surprised Stefan hadn't mentioned that part to her. She and Lexi both took a seat. Kady went to get Stefan.

"Yeah it helps curb the cravings." Lexi explained. "But it makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

"I've never seen Stefan drunk." Elena admitted. "He always seems so…"

"Uptight?" Lexi interrupted.

"Yeah, but not with you." Elena remarked.

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years." Lexi explained. "You can just be yourself."

"He can't be himself with me." Elena stated.

"Well not yet." Lexi replied. "The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

"You seem so sure." Elena remarked. She didn't know Lexi that well.

"The love of my life was human too." Lexi responded. "He went through all of what you're going through. At the end of the day, love really did conquer all."

She then walked away.

"You could have come over at any time." Lexi remarked.

"We figured we didn't want to interrupt your heart to heart." Kady told her sire.

Eventually, Elena walked over to the pool table.

"Hey, you came." Stefan remarked.

"I couldn't miss you 100th and whatever birthday." Elena told him.

"Let's give them space." Lexi said, pulling Kady away. The two of them walked over to the bar where Damon was standing. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get him to answer that and he won't say anything." Kady commented.

"I have a diabolical master plan." Damon responded.

"What is it?" Lexi questioned.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?" Damon countered.

The sheriff then walked up and her deputies stuck a needle of vervain into Lexi and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Kady asked.

"This woman is a suspect in a crime." The sheriff replied as the deputies held her back. Since they had vervain, Kady didn't want to struggle. All of the exits were blocked. Eventually, she made it out with Stefan and Elena. They managed to see Damon stab a stake into Lexi's heart.

"Why?" Lexi cried out as she began to desiccate.

"It's part of the plan." Damon whispered. Kady nearly snarled.

Once they gone, she spoke.

"I am going to tear him apart!" She shouted. Stefan was holding her back.

"You don't need to do this." Elena told her.

"Yes, I do. This has gone on long enough." Kady argued. "He killed my brother and who knows how many other people. He turned Vicki and now he killed my friend. It's time for him to die."

"You can't do that." Elena pleaded.

"Why are you trying to save him?" Kady argued. She then looked to Stefan. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because if I kill him, I'll be just as bad as he is." Stefan replied.

"Damon took the two most important people in my life away from me." Kady explained. "I can't let him keep doing this."

Kady ran away and ended back in the boarding house. She then began to beat the stuffing out of Damon. She stood over him with a stake in hand.

"I am not Stefan. I don't drink animal blood and I don't even care if you're doing this to hurt him instead of me." Kady remarked.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Damon taunted.

She stabbed him in the stomach.

"The only reason that I won't kill you is because you saved my life." She declared. "However, if this happens again, you won't be so lucky."

She then walked away

For starters, Kady's birthday is a bit of a stumbling block. She and Jeremy will not have a easy road to being a couple. Next chapter, Kady gets invited to a sleepover. Please don't forget to review.


	7. History Repeating

Kady was walking with Jeremy in the schoolyard. She didn't care if people saw them together, as long as those people weren't Stefan or Elena. She wore a green and purple dress with a leather jacket over it.

"So how old are you anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age." Kady pointed out. "But I was born in 1975. I lived in Mystic Falls until 1991 when I was turned."

"Did you know my parents?" Jeremy inquired.

"I knew your dad." Kady admitted. "I probably knew him a little too well. I was kind of his stalker…not to the uber-obsessive point, but I even knew that he and your mom were trying to have a child. I guess I was turned before she got pregnant with Elena."

"Wow." Jeremy commented.

"Anyway, I got to class. I hear there's finally going to be a History teacher." She replied.

Kady walked into History and the teacher walked in. He was a scruffy man, probably a bit younger than she was.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted as he began to write his name on the board. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know, doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origin, my family immigrated here in 1755, but I'm from Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather that I'll never be able to thank enough. You might want to pronounce it Al-ric, but it's Alaric. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new History teacher."

He was actually her only History teacher.

Elena looked at Kady and whispered very quietly 'Where's Stefan?'. She knew that for some reason, Stefan didn't feel like going to school.

At lunch, Kady decided to sit with Jeremy. He usually ate alone and had just come back from a meeting with the new History teacher. He looked happy.

"So what did Mr. Saltzman want?" She inquired.

"He wanted me to write a paper for extra credit." Jeremy explained. "So I notice that he had this ring on his finger. It was kind of like yours."

"Was the stone blue?" She asked.

"It was more of a black." Jeremy explained.

"Then, he's probably not a vampire." She told him. "So do you know what you're going to write about?"

"No." Jeremy admitted.

"Well, I know the Gilberts have been here since the start. Why not write about them?" Kady suggested before taking a bite of her sandwich. "What?"

"I'm just surprised to see you eat." He remarked.

"It's not as good as blood, but it still does taste good." She explained.

Near the end of the school day, Kady was found by Elena.

"I need to talk to you." Elena remarked.

"I didn't kill Damon." Kady responded. "As much as he deserved it, I spared him."

"I was wondering if you've seen Stefan." Elena replied.

"Yeah, right there." Kady replied, noticing him. "Hello, Stefan."

"You weren't in class today." Elena mentioned.

"Yeah, I came to tell you that I won't be coming to school." Stefan replied. Both girls were shocked. "I want to back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school or from me?" Elena asked. Stefan didn't answer. "Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way." Stefan remarked.

"Yup, I got it." Elena replied.

"You're angry. It's good. It'd be easier if you hate me." Stefan replied as he walked away.

"I'll try yo talk some sense into him." Kady promised as she went to follow after him.

"Wait." Elena stopped her. "I was thinking about having Caroline and Bonnie sleep over tonight. You're welcome to come too."

"Thank you." Kady declared. "I'll be there."

From there, Kady went home to talk to her de facto brother.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I need to stay away from Elena." Stefan explained.

"Why? It's not like you've done anything to hurt her." Kady challenged. "I know that you may think that you don't want her to know this stuff, but unless you want to erase her memory, she does know. On top of that, she loves you. I can see it in her eyes. Don't be an idiot and tell her that you love her too, because you obviously do."

"It's not a good idea for me to be with her." Stefan argued.

"Can you please stop being all broody and self-loathing. I know that you're upset about Lexi, but we need to move on here. You shouldn't give up on her. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Elena invited me to a sleepover with her friends." The younger Salvatore explained. "It will give me some time to talk with them and expand my horizon."

A little bit later, Kady was ready to go. She noticed Stefan was dressed to go out.

"I'm going with you." He told her. "Elena called me and said that she needs to talk to us about something."

They went to the Gilbert house. Elena opened the door and Elena stepped outside.

"He threatened her." Elena stated, talking about Damon and Bonnie.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan questioned.

"She has this necklace." Elena explained. "Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie. Now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her. I don't know what to do?"

"Why is he tormenting her over a necklace?" Kady asked. She knew Damon was insane, but it seemed even for him.

"It's not just any necklace." Elena explained. "It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War…when you and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily." Stefan said. "She was Katherine's handmaiden and a witch."

"You know about Bonnie?" Elena asked in shock.

"We both do." Kady explained.

"The first night you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan admitted. "Kady apparently caught her in some trance at the car wash."

"And now Damon knows and for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena deduced."

"What's it look like?" Stefan asked.

"It's an antique iron setting…" Elena started.

"With an amber crystal." Stefan finished. "It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that…I don't know. I'll find out what Damon wants with it."

"Will he tell you?" Kady asked.

"I'll get it out of him." Stefan promised.

"Should I come with?" Kady inquired.

"No, you stay here." Elena instructed as she pulled Kady into the house. "We're still having this."

Caroline later arrived with some takeout. Kady wasn't going to lie. She wished that she could have some blood, but she had enough control to abstain from it for at least the night. There seemed to be hostility between Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said out of the blue. "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked.

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked angrily/

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained.

"You could have just given it back to me?" Caroline suggested icily.

"Why so you could give it back to Damon?" Elena challenged.

"Okay, Girls calm down." Kady mediated.

"Screw Damon." Caroline declared. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie answered.

"So, Elena?" Caroline began as she started to go through Bonnie's bag. "How long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last?"

"If he follows my advice, they'll be back together by morning." Kady commented.

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena answered, eating one of her fries.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she showed off the necklace.

"I swear I threw it away." Bonnie replied.

"I watched her throw it into the field." Elena added.

"Then explain it." Caroline ordered.

"Emily?" Bonnie asked.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie answered.

"Oh, the ghost has a name now." Caroline replied.

"Caroline, we don't need your snarky comments." Kady responded. She then looked at Bonnie. "Continue."

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie mused.

"Okay, what is going on?" Caroline asked angrily. "Why am I not a part of this conversation. You guys do this to me all of the time."

"That's not true." Elena replied.

"Yes it is." Bonnie responded. "I can't talk to you."

"Okay, we're supposed to having fun, not fighting." Kady responded.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said.

"And don't we all know it." Caroline remarked, before Bonnie walked off.

"Caroline, she really is a witch." Kady explained.

Caroline later went upstairs and apologized again to Bonnie.

"You girls can come in now." Caroline called. "We're done."

Kady and Elena walked into the living room.

"So who's up for going upstairs and changing into our jammies?" Kady asked.

"I have a better idea." Caroline declared. "We're going to have a séance."

"That sounds like a bad idea." Elena remarked.

"Come on, let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

That led to the four of them joining hands.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena said before Caroline shushed her.

"Be quiet." Caroline instructed. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie, call to her."

Kady wondered how Caroline knew how to perform a séance.

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie asked. The other three girls stared at her. Caroline chastised her to try harder. "Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

Suddenly the candles flickered. All four girls jumped and separated their hands.

"Did that just happen?" Kady asked.

"Yes." Caroline answered. Bonnie tried to pass it off as air conditioning before the flames grew. "Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

After a few seconds, nothing happened. That was before the window suddenly flew open. Kady was even scared of that and she was dead. The girls all backed away. Bonnie threw the necklace down and the lights went out. When they came back on, the necklace was gone. Bonnie eventually found it, but the bathroom door suddenly closed. Kady wondered if Jenna would be mad if she ripped it off its hinge. All of her pulling didn't even work. After a few very terrifying minutes, the door finally opened. Bonnie appeared to be fine.

"What happened are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie explained. Though, her tone was different.

"Unbelievable." Caroline remarked. "You were totally faking it. You scared the hell out of me. I'm out of here."

"Caroline, please stay." Kady begged. "You want to be part of this. There's something I want to tell you."

Bonnie suddenly started to talk cryptically and sounded seriously wrong.

"Uh, girls, I think she might be possessed." Kady remarked.

"Possessed? By who?" Caroline asked.

"Emily." Elena replied.

"I won't let him have it." Emily replied. "It must be destroyed."

They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Kady even tried to run through it, but it didn't break. Then, it opened and Jeremy began to wonder what the hell she, Elena, and Caroline were doing.

"We need to follow her." Elena replied. "We need to find her."

"Do it without me." Caroline responded.

"Caroline, I'm a vampire." Kady declared. "I know you probably don't believe me, but Bonnie could be in real trouble and we have to help her."

Elena began to call Stefan and he was able to tell them where to go.

"I can't deal with this." Caroline stated as she began to hyperventilate. "This is too much. I can't do this."

"Caroline, calm down." Kady replied, grabbing the blonde's shoulder. "I will explain everything to you later, but right now we have to deal with Bonnie."

"She's at Fell's Church." Elena declared.

"Trust me." Kady told Caroline, not compelling. After a short drive, the three of them were at the remains of Fell's Church. Damon was impaled on a tree branch. Stefan did manage to get him down.

"These people don't deserve this." Emily declared. "They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily declared to Damon.

"Them?" Stefan asked.

"Somebody please explain to me what is going on." Caroline cried out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan demanded.

"To save her, I had to save all of them." Emily explained. Kady decided just to listen.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked.

"With one comes all." Emily added.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon winced.

Stefan and Damon began to fight with each other over something that Kady didn't completely understand while Emily appeared to make a circle. Suddenly, the circle went up in flames. The witch threw the necklace into the air and it exploded. The flames suddenly went out and Bonnie looked around in confusion. It was then that Damon rushed over and bit into her neck. Elena and Caroline looked on in terror before Stefan threw his brother off, and fed her some blood.

"This is too much." Caroline commented. "I want to go home."

"Caroline, please don't tell anyone about this." Kady pleaded. "I know this is a lot to take in, but it's better to know about it."

"Fine, I won't say anything to anyone, but can I just go home?" Caroline asked.

Kady nodded and went over to where Damon was sitting. He actually looked heartbroken. She didn't know that he had a heart.

"Katherine never compelled me." Damon declared. "I knew everything that she was doing. It was real for me. I'll leave now."

She and Stefan then went over to where Elena and Bonnie were. Bonnie seemed to be as freaked out as Caroline was.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan declared.

"Neither am I." Kady added

"What's going on, Elena?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'll explain everything." Elena promised. "Let's just get out of here. Bonnie, trust me. They're not going to hurt you."

Once Bonnie and Caroline were in the car, Stefan went over to the two Salvatores.

"Is she in danger of becoming…?" Elena asked.

"No she has to die with the blood in her system." Stefan explained. "Keep an eye on her tonight, make sure nothing happens. Once it leaves her system, she'll be fine."

"I'm going to tell her the truth." Elena declared. "I trust her. I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live with this secret."

"You shouldn't have to." Kady responded.

"You saved her life." Elena reminded him. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this."

"I can't." Stefan countered. Kady frowned. He wasn't supposed to say that. "I have to leave now. Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What?" Elena asked in shock. "No, I know you've been protecting me, but…"

"Coming home was a mistake." Stefan responded. Kady wanted to knock some sense into him. "I can't be a part of your life anymore."

"Don't go, Stefan." Elena begged. "Please. This is your home. Please don't go."

Stefan kissed her hand, told her goodbye and then walked away, leaving Kady standing by Elena's side.

"I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I'm not going anywhere." She announced. From there she got Elena's keys and began to drive.

Pretty depressing chapter. Now Caroline knows, but is really freaked out by it. Alaric is here, finally. Plus, Stefan and Elena are on outs once again. Please don't forget to review.


	8. The Turning Point

Kady was in the boarding house. She still couldn't believe that Stefan and Damon were both leaving.

"So any idea where you'll go?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I don't know. London, maybe." Damon answered.

"You know, I spent a semester abroad in France after Jonas made my ring." Kady commented. "Leur sang est très savoureux."

"What does that mean?" Stefan asked.

"Their blood is very tasty." Kady explained.

"I could see some friends." Damon added.

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan pointed out.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have the two of you." Damon replied sardonically. "So, where are we going?"

"_We _are not going anywhere." Stefan responded. Kady wished it meant that they were staying. "I'm going to live my life as far away from you as possible. I'll make sure to keep in touch."

The last part was said to Kady.

"But we're a team." Damon urged sarcastically. "We could travel the world together. We could even bring her along, or we could try out for _The Amazing Race."_

"_American Idol _is better." Kady responded. "I don't understand how that show keeps winning Emmys."

"That's funny." Stefan replied with his unusual deadpan expression. "Seriously, where are you going, because we're not staying in this town?"

Suddenly the doorbell went off. Kady went to answer it.

"Sheriff Forbes?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm here to see Damon." The woman replied. Damon walked over. "Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk."

"Come in." Damon invited.

From that point, Damon took her outside, saying that he was keeping things from the two younger Salvatores. They seemed to be talking about a body that was found. Damon played up the skeptic. The other didn't know that he was actually surprised by the development. He brought up Lexi again, which made Kady angry.

Kady realized that she had to go to school. They were setting up for some kind of career night. It didn't really matter to her, since she couldn't ever really have a career. She found Elena and Bonnie talking about how Stefan was leaving.

"He hasn't left yet." Kady responded. "There's something going on that is going to keep him and Damon a little bit longer."

"And what is that?" Elena asked.

"Another vampire attack." Kady stated. "As hard as it is to believe, I think Damon's innocent. There's someone else. We have to find them and possibly kill them."

After school, Kady and Elena found Stefan outside of the school.

"So, has Kady told you about the sheriff's visit morning?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Elena replied. "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"No." Stefan answered. "As far as I know, Damon didn't turn anyone else."

"It must be somebody new." Kady opined. "Leaving a body out in the open is a big fail."

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"Damon's tracking them right now." Stefan explained. "I promised you truth. As long as there is another vampire in town, I can't leave."

Since Elena was probably going to the boarding house, Kady decided to visit the Gilbert house to see Jeremy. He had a sketchpad out.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's kind of ugly." Kady answered. "Maybe you can draw what you think I look like as a vampire."

"You could show me." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, I don't want you drawing that." Kady responded.

"So do you know if Stefan or Damon knew this Jonathan Gilbert?" Jeremy asked.

"If it's from the Civil War, they probably did?" She answered. "So how is the paper going? I see you've picked a topic."

"I think I want to right about the vampires of the past." Jeremy explained. "Though, I'm going to say that the Confederates thought the Union was demonic like vampires."

"That's a nice allegory." Kady commented. "I will not act as a source. So, now I have another question. It's been a few weeks. How are you?"

"I'm starting to get better." Jeremy admitted. "You've really helped me. I just wish that I didn't have to hide all of this from Elena."

"Well I'll make sure to get you some vervain soon." Kady promised. "It will protect you from other vampires. There seems to be a new one in town. I've got to go. I have to get ready for career night."

"You're going to that?" He asked in surprise.

"It's still a requirement." Kady pointed out. "If you want, maybe we can talk some more when we get there."

A few hours later, Kady walked into the school wearing a red short-sleeved dress and a pair of heeled sandals. She looked pretty sophisticated. There were people from several different occupations with booths set up. She made sure to grab a few of the pamphlets to make it look like she was interested at least.

She found Jeremy at the art booth, talking to Tyler. She decided to let them talk for a moment.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"Hey, just surprised to see you here." Jeremy stated. "Art usually implies culture and culture implies well...not you."

She could see that tensions were high. To the best of her understanding, they didn't like each other because they were both dating Vicki.

"Go to hell." Tyler told him as he tried to walk away. Jeremy tried to follow him. Kady decided that it would be a good time to interrupt.

"Hey, Jeremy, I thought I'd find you here." She remarked. "Wow these are actually kind of good."

"You should congratulate him." Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah, something tells me that's a bad idea." Kady replied. "So were you looking into becoming an artist? Let me tell you now, there really isn't much money in it. I met an art major that I went to school with in an alley a few months ago."

"Well, that's encouraging." Jeremy replied.

"Don't get me wrong, there is a market in animation. Of course, _South Park_ shows that you don't need to be good at that to have a hit show." Kady responded.

"Hey, don't go trashing _South Park."_ Jeremy warned her.

"It's literally about trying to offend as many people as possible." Kady argued. "Plus it's a bunch of jokes about crap and death. Death is not funny. Anyway, I need to go see if I can find Stefan. I'll see you around."

She went and found Stefan talking to Elena.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well I know that Stefan is here to make sure that I'm okay." Elena said. Kady wanted to awe. "But what exactly are you doing here? You don't need to worry about your future really either?"

"Yes, but I am still a student, and I'm required to be here." Kady pointed out. "So did Damon ever find that vampire?"

"Not that I know of." Stefan answered. Elena began to look around the booths. The two walked with her. "You know I wanted to be a doctor. Of course there was no medical school then, but I couldn't because…"

"The blood?" Elena guessed.

"Yeah." Stefan answered.

"I wanted to be an actor." Kady explained. "But even though actors don't seem to age like everyone else does, people would still notice something eventually."

"I've dabbled in a bunch of different things." Stefan continued.

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked.

"No, I loved all of it, but I just had to move on before anyone could notice that I wasn't getting older." He responded.

"How long before that would happen?" Elena questioned.

"A few years usually." Kady answered. "Jonas actually moved a lot, so I didn't have to worry."

"Who's Jonas?" Elena questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Kady remembered. "He was a witch friend of mine. He created my ring. I mean was because we broke off our friendship."

"So, do you see anything that interests you?" Stefan asked the human.

"I don't want to talk about my future, Stefan." Elena replied in frustration. "Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not going to be in it."

"It's not that I don't want to be…" Stefan told her.

"You can't. I get it." Elena declared. "I heard you the first, second, and third times. If you're going to leave, then just go."

Suddenly, Jenna walked into the room.

"Hide me." She requested.

"What's going on?" Elena asked her as Jenna stood behind her.

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna explained.

"Logan's here?" Elena asked as shock appeared all over the two vampires' faces.

"Wait Logan Fell?" Stefan asked. Jenna nodded and the two of them left.

"Stefan, stop." Kady told him. "He doesn't know about you. He only knows about me."

Kady looked around and saw Logan in the crowd. He waved at her. It actually looked pretty creepy, no very creepy.

"Stefan, Kady, what's going on?" Elena asked as she and Jenna exited the room. Logan walked over to them.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" He asked with a sick grin on his face.

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna answered. Kady knew Jenna should get as far away as possible, probably a private residence somewhere.

"Hi, Logan is it?" Kady asked. "I was wondering I could talk to you about the wonderful world of journalism somewhere."

The two walked into a classroom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You know, your, what is he your brother, asked me the same thing." Logan responded. "In fact, why don't we just skip the awkward 'who turned me?' question and get the answer that I want. How can I turn into a daywalker?"

"Damon and I are the only ones that I know of." She lied.

"But you're both very cagey on the how, which means there is a way." Logan stated.

"It's an old Salvatore family secret." Kady lied again.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm quite the celebrity in this town." He said. "It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

That pissed her off.

"You wanna know how you can become a daywalker?" She asked.

"I do." He replied.

"You can't." Kady declared. "Let me tell you something. Vampires get stronger as they get older, so don't you ever threaten me again."

Kady then went and found Elena who was looking for Stefan. Damon was telling Stefan about Logan. Logan had apparently put several wooden bullets into Damon.

"Damon's coming." Stefan replied.

"How about I ask you two if there's anything you'd like to share?" Elena asked.

"When I was looking for Vicki, I came across Logan. He shot me and tried to stake me, but Damon killed him. He must have had blood in his system. That's also how Vicki turned." Kady explained. "I didn't want to tell you, because I don't really know why."

Kady then heard a door open around back. She went to check out it and saw the mayor with Jeremy and Tyler.

"Go ahead. Fight." The mayor told them.

"You want to what?" Jeremy asked.

"What's going on here?" Kady asked, as she walked over. At the same time, Mr. Saltzman came out.

"This is none of your concern, young lady." The mayor told her.

"I'm not going to fight him, Dad." Tyler declared.

"Jeremy is my friend, so I'm making it my concern." Kady replied.

"I think that's enough of that." Mr. Saltzman replied as he walked over.

"I'm letting these two kids work it out." The mayor stated. "We're good here. Go back inside and take this young lady with you."

"I don't want to go back inside and I think she's old enough to make her own decisions." Alaric replied. "What I want is answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The mayor questioned. "Do I look like a student?"

"No, you look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." Alaric remarked. Kady had to stifle a laugh because she knew that it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Don't talk to me like that." The mayor ordered. "I could have your job like this."

"Then it'd be you and me out here working things out." Alaric quipped. "Are you cool with that?"

"Just watch yourself." The mayor replied as he took his son away.

Kady walked back inside, disappointed in Jeremy picking a fight like that. She found Stefan and Elena. Apparently during the brief period of time while she was away, Logan had kidnapped Caroline and Stefan and Damon had rescued her and got her home.

"How did all of that happen so fast?" Kady asked in disbelief.

"So do you understand why we can't be together?" Stefan asked.

"I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan." Elena remarked, still angry. "Do you two need a ride home?"

Elena drove the three of them to the boarding house.

"Okay, I can't hold this in any longer." Kady stated. "I didn't erase Jeremy's memory. He knows everything."

"What?" Elena asked.

"He's getting better." Kady replied. "He's getting through it."

There was a silence.

"I'm going to go inside now." She declared. She heard a little bit of fighting as she went out before she went to her room to get ready for bed.

Apparently, it didn't take long for them to make up, because soon they were making out and eventually, they were having sex. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

After a little while, Kady found Stefan in the kitchen with no shirt on.

"That was rude you know." She pointed out. "I was looking to get some sleep."

She then went up to Stefan's room and found Elena snooping around while wearing his shirt. She then saw Elena grab a photo and Kady realized that it was the one of Katherine. Elena looked terrified. She looked like she wanted to get out as fast as possible.

"Elena, stop." Kady ordered.

"What is this?" The human asked.

"I think you really need to stay and let Stefan explain." Kady remarked.

"How is it even possible that I can look like her?" Elena asked, as tears started to stream down her face.

Kady then noticed the necklace on the table. She decided to take a gamble.

"Elena, calm down." Kady compelled. She knew it probably wasn't right, but it was what had to be done. "I want you to stay in this room until Stefan has a chance to explain himself."

She went downstairs and passed Stefan.

"You're welcome." She remarked before she went out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I can't sleep here tonight." Kady replied as she went out.

She began to walk along the road and eventually found Damon in his car.

"What are you doing out so late?" Damon asked.

"I'm looking for a place to sleep tonight because Stefan and Elena were having sex and also she knows that I didn't erase Jeremy's memory and that she looks like Katherine." Kady explained as she kept walking.

"I have an idea." Damon said. "Get in. Let's take a little trip."

Kady didn't know where he was going, but got inside.

So Kady is going to Atlanta with Damon instead of Elena. Also Elena is going to find out the truth earlier. Kady will also get with Jeremy soon, I promise. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Bloodlines

Kady awoke after having fallen asleep in Damon's car. She slept better than she thought considering what she had heard. She just didn't know where they were.

"Morning." Damon told her cheerily. She didn't why he was so happy.

"Where are we?" Kady asked.

"Georgia." Damon drawled. What were they doing in Georgia? She was pretty he meant the state because she didn't see any deserts.

"Why are we in Georgia?" Kady asked. "What is this trip about?"

"You'll know soon." He promised.

"Or you could pull over and tell me." Kady suggested. "Damn, Stefan's probably having a cow since I don't have my phone."

"You were so much more fun when you were asleep." He commented.

He pulled over and they both got out.

"Now tell me where we're going." Kady demanded.

"We're going to this bar just outside of Atlanta." Damon explained. "There's someone that I need to see there."

"Damon, I'm not going to a bar in my pajamas." She told him. "I need to something else to wear."

"Fine." Damon relented.

Back in the boarding house, Stefan was finally ready to talk about Katherine.

"Yes, you look like Katherine." He admitted to Elena, who was still unable to leave. "I'll admit the resemblance is what drew me to you, but you're nothing like her. Katherine was manipulative and selfish and a vampire."

"Why do I look like her?" Elena questioned.

"It didn't make sense to me because you were a Gilbert and she was a Pierce." Stefan explained. "Around the time of the accident, I did some digging. I pulled you out of the water because your father told me to. I went back for them, but it was too late."

"You saved me?" Elena asked in disbelief. "What does that have to do with me looking like her, though?"

"At first, I thought you were her." Stefan stated. "Then I looked at your birth certificate. Your parents' names were on it, but there was no indication of your mother ever being pregnant around that time."

"What are you saying?" She questioned.

"You were adopted." Stefan remarked. "If you want, I can take you to check yourself."

Elena walked toward the doorway and found that she could step out.

"I think I would prefer to go alone if you don't mind." She declared.

Back in Georgia, after a stop at a clothing store that involved the pair not paying for Kady's new outfit: a brownish-black t-shirt and black pants, Damon pulled into a parking lot for a bar: Bree's Bar to be exact. They got out of the car and entered. No one seemed to think that it was strange that someone who appeared to be a minor was inside.

Once inside, Kady looked to the bar and saw a dark-skinned woman behind the bar.

"No, it can't be." The woman replied in disbelief. She came out from the bar. "Damon? My honey pie."

She then pulled Damon into a deep kiss. Kady was a little uncomfortable.

After a little while, Kady had found out the woman was the Bree on the sign.

"Listen up, everyone!" Bree announced as she filled multiple glasses with tequila, including one for Kady. "Here's to the man who broke my heart, ruined my life, and wrecked any chance I could ever have of happiness. Drink up."

Damon tried to take her shot, but Kady downed it first.

"So how did he rope you in?" Bree asked in her.

"Kady here is my distant relative who is also of the undead variety." Damon answered for her. Kady rolled her eyes at him.

"Guess that means that he won't break your heart." Bree explained.

"So how did you two meet?" Kady asked curiously.

"College." Bree answered.

"You went to college?" She asked Damon in disbelief. "I didn't know we had something else in common."

"Well I don't have any degrees, but I've been around my share of college campuses." Damon explained.

"About twenty years ago when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man." Bree reminisced. "And I fell in love, and then he told me about his little secret. Made me love him even more, because you see I have a little secret of my own. One that I was dying to share with somebody."

"You're a witch." Kady deduced as both Damon and Bree nodded.

"He changed my world you know." Bree added.

"I rocked your world." Damon said. Bree laughed.

"He's good in the sack, but mostly he's just a walkaway Joe." Bree replied before taking another shot. "So what is it that you want?"

Meanwhile, Elena went to the library to check public records in the archives. She kind of wished that she knew where to look. She looked around before she was approached by a young girl. She was Asian and wearing what appeared to be gothic clothes and was a little shorter than she was.

"You look like you don't spend much time in the archives." The girl remarked.

"Yeah I don't." Elena answered. "Do you work here?"

"No, but I'm homeschooled so I spend a lot of time here and I know my way around." The girl explained. She held her hand out. "I'm Anna."

"Elena." The Gilbert girl replied as she shook her hand and smiled at her. "Do you think that you could tell me where adoption records are or maybe even birth certificates?"

"Birth certificates are in cabinet three." Anna explained.

Back in the bar, Kady noticed Damon was talking to Bree about trying to find a way to open the tomb. She knew that he had to have a motive.

"After all these years, it's still only Katherine?" Bree asked in disbelief. Kady couldn't help but wonder what was so great about Katherine. "How do you even know that she's still alive?"

"Well you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out." Damon replied.

"I already did, twenty years ago." Bree explained. "Three easy steps: comet, crystal, spell."

"There's a little problem with number two." Damon whispered. "I don't have the crystal."

"That's it Damon." Bree told him. "There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"How about new spell, new crystal that overrides the spell?" Damon suggested.

"It doesn't work that way, Baby." Bree remarked. "Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb."

Damon looked upset as Bree walked away.

"You okay?" Kady asked.

"Don't pretend to care." Damon responded. "I know you're gloating inside because I can't get what I want."

In the library, Anna was showing Elena around.

"So what's your last name?" She asked.

"Gilbert." Elena answered. "So why do you come here so much?"

"I study here for a mock school environment." Anna told her. "The only downside is I don't have many friends. So why are you looking for adoption info?"

"The usual, just want to find out who my real parents are." Elena stated as Anna went through the cabinet. "Well it says here that you parents are Grayson and Miranda Gilbert so if you were adopted, it was covered up."

"Well thanks anyway." Elena stated.

"So do you want to hang out some time?" Anna asked. "Like I said, I don't have many friends."

In the bar, Kady and Damon were enjoying some lunch.

"So why do you still care about a chick that you haven't seen for almost a century and a half?" She inquired.

"Because I love her." Damon explained.

"So Elena was pissed when she saw the picture of her." Kady stated. "Why do you think Stefan is so into a girl that looks like his ex?"

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Damon commented. "What about you? You had to have some reason not to erase the littlest Gilbert's memories?"

"It wouldn't have helped him heal." Kady explained. "I decided it would be better to let him remember."

"I'm guessing that you like him." He declared.

"So why are you being so nice?" She questioned. "You and I haven't exactly been on high ground since I came back."

Bree gave Damon another beer.

"I'll have one too." Kady stated. "And I'm 34 so no need to check ID."

"I like it." Damon remarked as he clanked his bottle against hers. She then took a huge sip.

"Well it's not exactly Coors Light, but it's still good." Kady commented with a smile.

Anna and Elena had taken a seat in the library.

"So if you're a Gilbert, have you heard some of the old stories about the town?" Anna asked.

"My dad told me and my brother when we were younger." Elena admitted. "I know that they're just stories."

"Well I'm a bit of a conspiracy theorist." Anna admitted. "I think the vampire stuff could be real. Maybe it was just covered up. I have a lot going on in my head."

"Well I'm not like that." Elena lied. She wasn't sure if Anna actually knew about vampires or just believed in them. "I'd have to actually see one to believe it."

"Okay, but how many animal attacks can there really be?" The Asian girl questioned. "Just don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want the Men in Black to erase my memory?"

Even though Elena knew vampires could do that to her, she couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

"So I heard that all of the founding families used to write these journals." Anna asked getting up. "If you could find one, I'd love to see it. I'm kind of a history buff. So far, I've only seen one. I'll see you around."

Back at the bar, Kady was in a drinking contest, which she was one. She was starting to get drunk.

"This is so much fun." She slurred. "Can we have another round, Bree?"

"Honey, you should be on the floor for such a little thing." One of the female patrons told her.

"I'm not even drunk." Kady denied. "My tolerance is almost to the ceiling."

Elena and Anna headed to the Grill. It was nice since she was fighting with Stefan, Caroline was out of town and she had no idea where Kady or Bonnie were. Anna seemed competitive and wanted to play foosball.

"So what made you so interested in vampires?" Elena asked. "Don't tell me you're a Twi-hard?"

"Please other than that sexy Taylor Lautner there is nothing redeeming about that." Anna responded. "But there are some good vampire books: _Vampire Academy, House of Night,_ and just about anything by Anne Rice. You must think I'm strange. Let me guess: you're a cheerleader."

"I used to be." Elena replied with a chuckle.

"Well, all of them pretty much say the same thing." Anna continued. "Vampires are supposed to be really great in bed if you know what I mean."

Elena blushed at that. She probably knew it better than Anna did.

"So how would you feel about having a Fright Night sometime?" Anna asked. "I could come over to your house and we could watch a whole lot of vampire movies?"

"A little weird for someone you just met." Elena commented.

"Sorry, I can be clingy." Anna apologized. "Well I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Elena."

Kady decided to head outside. She stumbled a bit, before she was grabbed from behind. She pushed her elbow back threw her over her shoulder. She didn't know what his problem was.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I've got a problem with your boyfriend." The male vampire stated.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. He's my uncle…distantly." Kady explained. Damon then came outside and the unnamed guy started to attack him with a metal pole. Kady wasn't sure if she should help him or not. He then took out some gasoline and began to douse Damon with it.

"Why are you doing this?" Kady asked. "What did he do?"

"He killed my girlfriend." The guy told her.

"Oh my god." Kady realized. "You're him. You're Lexi's boyfriend. I thought you were human."

"I was." He answered as he took out some matches. "If you want to be with someone forever you have to live forever."

"She loved you, Lee." Kady remarked. "I wanted to kill him because I saw it happen. Vengeance won't get you anywhere. You may feel better for a little while, but when it comes down to it, it won't make Lexi come back."

Lee picked Damon up and threw him into a wall as hard as possible before walking away. Kady went over to him and helped him up. She tried to hold him up, but was kind of dizzy.

"Let's get you into the car." Damon said as he picked her up. She passed out in the front seat. She didn't hear Damon killing Bree inside.

In the next morning, they were just outside of Mystic Falls.

"So, I saved your life." She pointed out.

"I guess that makes us even." Damon commented.

"No, me sparing your life made us even." Kady argued. "Right now, you owe me."

She then noticed that they were in Mystic Falls. She smiled as they went through downtown.

"Do you think we can stop at the Grill and get some coffee, first?" She requested. \

"No, but I'll drop you off." He replied. "You know you were a lot of fun last night."

"I used to be the life of the party." Kady explained. "You don't have to open the tomb up."

"I'm going to." Damon told her "It's probably for the same reason that Lee loved Lexi. I love Katherine and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

Damon parked in front of the Grill and Kady got out and closed the door. Maybe she had Damon all wrong. Maybe he was just acting out because he was really heartbroken. Sure he could have just been a dick, but it was possible the other was true. She walked inside and realized that all of the talk about love was getting to her. She needed to act on her own feelings. She needed to go and see him.

She didn't get any coffee from the Grill. Instead she just went and headed to the Gilbert house. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Jenna told her he was at the library. She went there and found him looking for research on his paper. She walked over to him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to come see you, Jeremy." Kady explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"So I could give you this." She responded before she pulled him into a kiss.

They kissed. Hooray they kissed. Also I figured that Elena was better to meet Anna. I know that town records probably aren't kept at the library, but it seemed more likely for Anna to be there. And Kady saw a different side to Damon. Anyway, Please don't forget to review


	10. Unpleasantville

Kady was with Jeremy in his room. They were cuddling a little.

"I made you something." She told him as she pulled a bracelet out of her pocket.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It has vervain in it." Kady explained. "Stefan was going to give a bunch to Elena, but I wanted to give you this to you personally. It will prevent any vampire from compelling you. Make sure to never leave the house without it."

"You know we're getting pizza tonight." Jeremy replied. "You should stay for dinner."

"Sorry, pizza isn't my thing. I just don't like it. I know everybody likes pizza, but I don't." Kady explained. "I need to get some more blood anyway. I think that I'm going to go and you can worry about planning our first date."

She went home to find Damon looking through the bookcases. There were books all over the floor. Stefan seemed as curious as she was.

"What are you looking for Damon?" His brother asked.

"It's nothing of your concern." Damon replied.

"But if you're doing something that could put Elena or anyone else in harm's way, it becomes concern." Stefan remarked as he began to pick up some books. "Plus, I also think you two need to tell me about your little road trip."

"There's not much to talk about." Kady argued. "We bonded. We had some beers and Damon got in a fight with Lexi's boyfriend, who is still alive."

"It was fun." Damon added.

"You know I think you're looking for another way to get into the tomb." Stefan remarked.

"How do you know there isn't?" Damon asked. "I bet you would love it if I got Katherine out so you wouldn't have to deal with me. I get my lady and you get rid of me. Besides, don't the two of you have school?"

At lunch, Kady met with Jeremy.

"So I got an A on my paper." He announced.

"That's great." Kady beamed. "So there's this dance tomorrow. It will probably be stupid, but if you want to ask me, I'd probably say yes."

"Well I have to work the punch table." Jeremy declared. "It's something that I'm doing to get extra credit in English."

"How about you let me talk to your English teacher and I'll insure that you're free for the dance." Kady suggested. "I'm pretty sure that have just the outfit to wear."

"Okay, do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Of course I would." Kady responded.

After school, Kady was at the Grill with Elena and Bonnie, eating a snack/early dinner.

"I can't believe you're adopted." Bonnie remarked.

"It gets weirder." Elena remarked. "It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my parents. None of it makes any sense."

"Well you dad was a doctor, wasn't he?" Kady offered. "Maybe he had something to do with it. So have you told Jeremy yet?"

"I want to find out more before I tell him." Elena responded. Kady frowned. "I know you're kind of dating him, but please don't tell him. I want to tell him myself."

"Just don't wait too long." Kady suggested. "I don't think I can keep holding out."

"This can't be any worse than what you're dealing with now." Bonnie remarked. "So unless your birth parents are werewolves, how can bad can they be?"

"As far as I know, there are no werewolves." Kady explained. "I didn't bring any money with me, are you sure that you don't mind paying?"

"It's fine." Bonnie replied. Elena left not that long after. Though, it wasn't long before she showed up at the boarding house. Kady was getting out of the shower as she walked in.

"Elena, I wasn't expecting you." The vampire declared.

"I think I have a vampire stalker." Elena told her as Stefan walked out. Kady decided to let him handle it while she got dressed.

The next day, Elena was at the thrift store, looking one last piece for her outfit for the 50s dance. It was still daylight, so she assumed her stalker wouldn't show his face.

"Elena?" Anna called to her as she woke up behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Anna." Elena greeted. "I'm just looking for something to wear on my outfit to the decade dance at school. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I buy a lot of my clothes." Anna explained. "You know since you mention the dance, do you think I could go with you? I've never been to a school dance before. If you have a date, I would totally understand…not that I'm asking you on a date…I'm gonna shut up now."

"I do have a date." Elena responded.

"Okay, so did you look for that old journal?" Anna then asked.

"I think my brother was using it to write a history paper." Elena remarked. "I could see if he has it tonight."

"Maybe I could come over to your house." Anna suggested. Elena stared at her. "Sorry, I can be pretty pushy. How about I give me your number and I can call you so we don't have to keep bumping into each other like this."

Kady was at home preparing for the dance. She wore a blue dress, similar to what a woman in the 50s would wear. It had sleeves and showed nothing. She even put her hair up in a more conservative hairstyle. She waited for Jeremy to pick her up. While she waited, she went to see Stefan and Damon. Stefan was dressed up and was holding a book.

"Was this what you were looking for?" Stefan asked as he put the book in front of him. It looked very old.

"Why are you bringing me Dad's journal?" Damon asked.

"Because you were looking for it." Stefan stated.

"And why would I want it?" Damon questioned, looking up.

"Gee, Damon, I don't know." Stefan responded. "Maybe you wanted to do a little posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it save anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. The man could barely spell his own name." Damon remarked.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of help to your diabolical plan." Stefan said. "You know I could help you."

"I could too." Kady added.

"You two helping me?" What's the catch?" Damon inquired.

"No catch." Stefan declared. "I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even bring back Katherine."

"I just want you to be happy." Kady told him. "Even though I don't get it, you love Katherine."

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon questioned.

"No, they can't come out." Stefan replied. "But I will consider letting Katherine out."

"What are you doing?" Damon asked seriously. "What's your angle?"

"Think about it." Stefan suggested.

"Why would I trust either of you?" Damon inquired. He then looked at Kady. "You tried to kill me not that long ago."

"And last weekend, I saved your life." Kady pointed out.

"That's your problem, Damon. you put your shortcomings on everyone else. If history is of any indication, there is only one liar among us." Stefan told him.

Kady then waited for Jeremy to arrive. After a little while, he showed up, wearing a leather jacket with his hair slicked back and a white tee and jeans.

"You came as one of the guys from _Grease." _Kady said with a smile.

"Well you look beautiful." Jeremy told her, before her phone started to ring. It was Elena.

"Can I have a moment?" She asked. He nodded. "Hello?"

"He was in the house." Elena replied, sounding afraid.

"Who was?" Kady asked.

"My stalker: he was in the house." Elena clarified. Scratch that, she sounded absolutely terrified.

"Do you want me to come over?" Kady asked.

"No, Stefan's here. You have fun on your date. Just be on the lookout for a guy in a hoodie." Elena instructed. Kady then hung up and went back to Jeremy.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing." She answered. He glared at her. "Okay, there was a vampire in your house. Did you invite anyone in lately?"

"Just a pizza guy." Jeremy answered. "So you're telling me the pizza guy was a vampire."

"What did he look like? Was he wearing a hoodie?" Kady grilled. "You know forget it. Elena said to let them handle it."

They walked into the dance and noticed that some random 50s song that she had never heard of was playing. There was also a lot of tacky clothing. Not that much later, Elena walked in with both Stefan and Damon.

"What's Damon doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably for protection purposes." Kady guessed. "He's stronger than Stefan."

"Well I'm going to go get some punch." Jeremy stated. As soon Jeremy walked away, Elena walked over.

"So are you sure that you're okay?" Kady asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't go home until we find this guy." Elena stated. "So how are you?"

"I'm good." Kady declared as Jeremy walked back over. At the same time, Anna walked over. She was dressed in normal clothes.

"I'm sorry, I said I would call you." She told Elena. "I just wanted to say hi. So is this your brother?"

"Yes." Elena answered. "Kady, Jeremy, this is Anna."

"So Elena tells me that you used this old journal to write a history report." Anna said to Jeremy. "I was wondering if I could borrow it."

"I don't have it. I gave it to my history teacher." Jeremy told her.

"That's too bad." Anna said, before she walked away.

"She's kind of strange." Elena remarked. "We met a few days ago."

A little later, Kady was dancing with Jeremy while she kept her eyes opened.

"So what are you going to do about this guy?" Jeremy asked.

"Well we'll probably have to kill him." Kady explained. "A vampire can't be un-invited in. This isn't like _True Blood_ where you say 'I rescind your invitation.' and they have to leave."

"So do you think he'll be here?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Kady answered. "Speaking of which, if we don't find him, you're coming home with me tonight."

"Is it bad that I hope you don't find him now?" Jeremy asked. Kady shut him up with a kiss.

She then heard Mr. Saltzman talking to Damon. She decided to listen in.

"Hey, I don't recognize you." The teacher said. "How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher."

"Ah, the cursed faculty position." Damon replied as he shook the man's hand.

"So I've been told." Alaric responded.

"Damon. Salvatore." The vampire responded.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan and Kady?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah my little brother and my cousin." Damon responded. "I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"Well I haven't seen much of Stefan, but Kady seems pretty bright." Alaric stated.

"His attendance record is kind of spotty, family drama." Damon remarked.

"No parents?" The educator asked.

"No, it's just the three of us." Damon declared.

Kady stopped as Jeremy twirled her around.

"You know eavesdropping isn't nice." He pointed out/

Later in the night, Elena found the vampire. Kady heard the screams and politely left Jeremy to help. Elena was surprisingly holding her own against him. She had found some pencils and threw them at him. She was prepared to stake him before Stefan stopped her.

"Hey dickhead." Damon replied. "No one wants to kill you. We just want to talk."

He tried to run, but Kady jammed a stake into stomach.

"Now do you feel like talking?" Kady asked.

"Screw you." The unnamed vampire said.

"Wrong answer." Stefan remarked as he drove the stake in deeper. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." Dickhead answered. Kady decided she was going to call him that.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She looks like Katherine." Dickhead responded. That shocked Elena and the two brothers.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"You thought you were the only ones." Dickhead said. "You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon demanded.

"No." Dickhead replied before Stefan drove it in again. They must have been close to his heart. "The grimoire."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Check the journal." Dickhead responded. "Jonathan Gilbert's journal says where it is."

They asked who he was working with, but he wouldn't answer, so they killed him. Damon spotted Alaric and went to deal with him. At that point, Kady went to find Jeremy and tell him.

"We got him." She stated. "He's dead."

"So does that mean that I can't come home with you?" Jeremy questioned.

"I never said that." Kady responded. "I am going to let you walk me home. How about we go right about now?"

The two of them began to walk back to the boarding house. When they got there, they went to the doorsteps.

"Is that an actual bell?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the doorbell.

"This place is very old." Kady explained. "This is also where I grew up. I lived here through my sophomore year of high school."

"What made you leave?" He asked.

"I was turned." She responded. "Are you waiting for an invitation, because you don't need one?"

"It's still polite to wait for someone to invite you in." Jeremy declared.

"Let's not pretend either of us is a virgin." Kady remarked as she pulled him through the door and up to her room.

Once inside, she threw his jacket to the ground and pulled his shirt off. He unbuttoned her dress and pulled it off her head, undoing her hair in the process. She pushed him onto the bed and began to undo his pants.

"I like to be on top." She declared before she finished. She pulled his pants off and revealed some boxers. "Did they have these in the 50s?"

"I don't know…oh." Jeremy replied as he noticed that she had her mouth wrapped around his member. She sucked on it until her mouth was filled with his liquid. She swallowed it before she started to remove her bra.

"Can you help me out of these?" She asked as she put his hands on her panties. He pulled them down her legs and kicked them off, leaving both of them naked. He went to enter her, before she grabbed him. "I still like to be on top."

She positioned herself on him and began to rock her hips. She had to remember not to push on the bed because it might out the window. While they were doing this, he began to rub her breasts. Eventually the two of them both orgasmed in unison and after a few minutes, she got off of him and lied down beside him.

"Wow that was great." Jeremy mused.

"You weren't so bad yourself." She told him. "It's been a little while since I've done that, but now I feel tired."


	11. Children of the Damned

Kady and Jeremy were cuddling in bed after their night spent together. They were both completely naked still. Jeremy had his arm wrapped around her.

"It's been so long since I've done this." Kady remarked.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." Damon said, startling the two of them and causing Kady to cover herself up with the covers.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon responded.

"Seriously, get out of here." Kady commanded.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." Damon promised. Kady couldn't believe Damon would invade her privacy. He really was acting like her older brother. "Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Jeremy asked.

"We have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working towards a common goal." Damon explained.

"Go bother Stefan." Kady told him.

"So in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to open the tomb." Damon continued. "First thing's first, since you are Jeremy Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

"Since when am I helping?" The male Gilbert asked. He barely even knew anything about the tomb.

"Well Kady's helping and you've taken up residence in Kady's bed…ergo." Damon pointed out.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Kady told him.

"I'll try to get it from Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy remarked.

"Are you sure that we would take the word of this guy who seems like a dimwit?" Kady asked.

"If you've got a better idea, I'd like to hear it." Damon replied.

"What exactly is a grimoire?" Jeremy questioned.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon explained.

"Every witch writes down the spells that they cast in a book." Kady further explained to him. "So what are we doing about the mystery vampire? Dickhead obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are."

"And I don't like that disadvantage." Damon remarked. "Chop, chop!"

"I'm sorry about that." Kady apologized after he left the room. "We should get dressed."

Kady got up and rushed over to the door to make sure it was locked.

"How about one time first?" Jeremy asked.

"I like the way you think." Kady said, getting back into bed.

Later they were both in the Gilbert house and the two of them tried to think of a plan. Kady wore a blue and purple dress with a navy coat over it.

"So are you really going to open this tomb?" Jeremy asked. "You don't even know what some of the vampires in there are like."

"Well the way that I see it, Damon really loves Katherine, who to my knowledge is an exact duplicate of your sister. I don't know how that works. So what exactly is your plan for getting it back from the teacher? I don't know if Damon would be too keen on waiting until Monday to do this thing. Are you going to go to his house?"

"I was going to check the school to see if he has it." Jeremy offered. "How can you and Damon be related anyway if both Stefan and Damon died in the 1860s."

"As far as I know, their father had a third son with one of his maids." Kady explained. "So, I know Stefan is probably trying to tell Elena that Damon does everything that he does because he is evil, but I don't buy that. Anyway, we should probably head to the school and try to get the journal back. Hopefully he'll give it to you."

The two of them began to walk to the school

"So what was the extent of you stalking my dad?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Well I followed him home a few times and dug a little into his family history." Kady explained. "I didn't hide in any trees or have any murder plots toward your mom. I was sane. I've always been sane. I promise."

They two of them eventually made it to the school and found that the door was unlocked. There was a single car in the parking lot. Kady opened it and the two of them walked in.

"That was his car in the parking lot." Jeremy stated.

"That's good." Kady remarked as the two of them began to walk through the halls. "I hear someone."

"Where?" Jeremy asked, looking around.

"There's another vampire." Kady clarified. "Let's head to the classroom."

Kady ran into the classroom as fast as possible. Almost immediately after she entered, a stake flew at her. She caught it in midair. He reloaded again, but Jeremy walked up behind him.

"We need to talk to you." The teenager declared.

"Give me the gun." Kady demanded. He handed it to her. "What is this, compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you?"

"I'm a history teacher." Alaric answered.

"What is this some kind of act?" Kady asked.

"I'm also a historian and while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town." He added.

"I've had enough of these Van Helsing wannabes." Kady replied, before muttering "First Logan and now this."

"Logan as in Logan Fell?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, how did you know him?" Jeremy questioned.

"I killed him." Alaric replied. "My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity. It was her work that led me here."

"Where is she now?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead." Alaric answered. "A vampire killed her."

"Do you have that journal here?" Jeremy then asked. "I kind of need it back."

"It's on desk." The man told them.

"No, it's not." Kady responded as they looked over to the desk.

"It was on my desk." He corrected.

"Please tell me that you made a copy." Kady remarked.

"I did, but I'm not sure that I should give it to you." Alaric responded.

"Then give it to him." Kady suggested. "In case you're wondering, yes he's human and it was his to begin with."

"I don't know." He declared.

"How long have you been aware of us?" Kady asked.

"I had my suspicions." Alaric stated. "I learned just recently with I met your cousin."

"He's actually my very distant uncle." She explained. "I'm closer to your age."

"Regardless, he killed my wife." Alaric explained. "I witnessed it."

"I think you should let that go." Kady suggested. "You'd be likely to get yourself killed. Damon already killed one history teacher here."

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." He responded.

"I thought you said Damon killed her." Jeremy replied in confusion.

"I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming because he just disappeared and so did her body." The teacher explained. "They never found her."

"I'll try to get the info out of him, but don't go confronting Damon." Kady promised. "Give me the copies and I'll find out what happened to your wife."

The two of them followed him to his locker in the teacher's lounge and he gave them some pages.

"Thank you." Jeremy stated.

From there, the two of them went the school. She heard Jeremy's stomach and decided he should get some dinner. They went back to the Gilbert house to find that Stefan and Damon were already there.

"There you two are." Damon responded. "You're just in time for dinner."

After dinner, Jeremy and Damon were playing Xbox 360 together. Damon was winning.

"You said you never played this before." Jeremy commented.

"Well all video games are pretty much counterparts of earlier games. Just because I haven't played this game doesn't mean I haven't played one like it." Damon explained. "So did you get the journal?"

"Not exactly." Jeremy answered, not sure if he should trust Damon. "Someone stole it before we got to it."

"Who else did you tell about it?" Damon asked.

"No one." Jeremy replied.

"I did tell Anna about it." Elena stated. "Okay, I probably should have seen all of that coming. She must be the vampire that the stalker was working with."

"Don't let her know that you know." Damon ordered.

"She asked me to meet her at the Grill." Elena replied.

"I'll go with her and we'll try to get it from her." Stefan volunteered. The two of them went off in Elena's car. Damon wasn't sure if he could trust either of them.

"You know if you're interested, there is a copy that Mr. Saltzman made." Kady declared. She looked to Jeremy. "Show it to him."

Jeremy took the folded up pages out of his jacket pocket.

The three of them then went up to Jeremy's room.

"Well I found something about Emily." Kady remarked. "_The Fell family thought it should be I, not them to guard the witch's spell book. But if I feared she'd haunt me from the hereafter. But it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He said that he would carry the secret of the spell book to his grave."_

"Looks like we're going grave digging." Damon announced. That led to the three of them going out to Giuseppe's tombstone deep in the woods.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Jeremy questioned.

"It wasn't built until long after he died." Damon explained. "I personally find it more fitting that he's rotting in there."

"Are you sure the grimoire is in there with him?" Kady asked.

"Well if he's not, Jonathan is a liar." Damon replied as he got out the shovel. "It's so poetic that I'm the one who gets to dig him up."

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope." Damon answered. "I've killed my share of members of our clan, but he was not one of them."

"Damon…" Kady said. "Stop reminding me how you killed my brother. If I'm ever going to actually like you, I don't know…let's just do this."

"Do you really think that Bonnie will be able to open the tomb?" Jeremy asked. "I doubt someone who was new could cast such a complex spell."

"We could call your girlfriend's witch friend." Damon suggested.

"No, we can't." Kady countered. "I don't want to talk to him again ever. We are not friends anymore. I don't care if Bonnie can't. We have to find somebody else."

After getting rid of about six feet worth of dirt, the three of them hit the coffin.

"I know this isn't your typical date." Kady told Jeremy.

"This is awesome." Jeremy remarked. "This definitely beats staying in on a Saturday night."

Damon opened up the casket and found the decaying skeleton of his father, clutching the book. He grabbed it and removed it from its holder and opened the grimoire to look for the spell. It was then that Kady noticed Stefan standing by them.

"You need to put the book down, Damon." He declared.

"You said that you would help me." Damon pointed out.

"I can't let you open that tomb." Stefan stated. "I can't let all of those vampires get out."

"The vampires in there are completely desiccated." Kady argued. "They can't even move. There is no way that anyone other than Katherine would even be able to get out. Damon needs Katherine."

"I can't let you bring her back." Stefan responded.

"What are you going to do?" Damon taunted. "Because you know what's going to happen if you try to destroy that book."

"You're not going to hurt Elena." Stefan replied.

Damon then broke the shovel and jammed it into his brother's stomach. Stefan grunted out in pain.

"Let me tell you something, Stefan. No one is going to come between me and opening this tomb." Damon warned him. "If you try to destroy this book, I will plunge a stake into your heart, do you got that? The same goes for the two of you. I will kill anyone who tries to get in my way."

"Damon, stop." Kady pleaded. Stefan was part of her family and she didn't want to lose him.

Damon snapped Stefan's neck and pulled the stake out.

"I'm out of here." He said as she grabbed the grimoire.

"Did he kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"No breaking a vampire's neck only temporarily incapacitates them.' Kady explained. "We heal, but I need to take him home. One of these days, I should probably get a car. Do you think that you can make it home by yourself?"

"I don't know if it's safe for me to go home by myself if there are other vampires running around." Jeremy remarked. Kady sighed because she knew that he was right.

"It looks like he's going to have to find his own way home." She remarked as she grabbed Jeremy's hand. "I definitely need to get a car."

Elena had just arrived home after staying at the Grill for a little while. She hadn't heard back from Stefan about the journey and she also didn't know where Jeremy was. She hadn't done anything to let Anna know that she knew the Asian girl was a vampire. She was about to open the door. She began to turn the key when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned to see Anna.

"Hi." Anna greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked nervously.

"I know you haven't invited me, but I really wanna stay the night and we can watch all of those vampire movies that we talked about." Anna explained.

"I don't think my aunt would want you to stay." Elena remarked.

"Well I could talk to her." Anna suggested. "I just got done talking to your boyfriend."

"I'm not going to invite you in." Elena declared as she tried to open the door.

"Well the thing is we're outside and I don't have to be invited in." Anna remarked as she grabbed onto Elena. "Okay so you know what I am. I might as well drop the act and get down to business."

Anna bit into Elena's neck and began to drink until she was unconscious. She then grabbed her wrist and fed some blood into her. She would definitely need her to stay alive. From there, she grabbed onto the human girl and began to run back to her hotel room, hoping that her accomplice had fulfilled his part of the plan. She had big plans for the next day and she would be reunited with her mother at last.

As you can tell, there is division between the Salvatores and also between Jeremy and Kady. He really wants to trust her, but also doesn't want the tomb opened. Also Anna kidnapped Elena. I figured that was the easiest way to knock her out. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Fool Me Once

Elena woke up in what looked to be a hotel room. She knocked Ben the bartender was sleeping on a chair. She tried to sneak by and happened to successfully do so, but she was stopped by Anna at the door. After slapping Ben several times, Anna decided that she was ready to talk to her.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked. "I thought you wanted to be my friend."

"My mom thought the same thing of Jonathan Gilbert." Anna responded. "Well actually, she thought he wanted to marry her, but the point is he betrayed her and threw her in the church to die."

"That's why you want the tomb opened." Elena deduced.

"Yes and you and your little friend are going to help me do it." Anna replied as she threw Elena into the bathroom.

At the boarding house, Kady was awoken by the sound of a phone ringing. It was Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy." She answered.

"Did Elena spend the night last night?" He asked

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday, why?" Kady responded. "I can check again, but I'm pretty sure she's not here."

Kady went through several rooms and eventually found Damon in the study, reading the grimoire.

"Anna took Elena." Stefan remarked as Kady tried to remember who was.

"You mean the Goth girl from the dance?" Kady asked.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it." Damon replied. "Elena is not any of my concern."

"Are you sure that Anna took her?" Kady questioned.

"Yes and I've checked just about every house on every street in town." Stefan replied. "I have no idea where they are."

"I'm surprised you didn't follow her back to wherever she was staying last night." Damon remarked. "That's what I would have done if I went to see her."

"Damon, I'm freaking out." Stefan replied. "So please can you tell me what you know."

"I hope Elena dies." Damon said as he got up, taking the book with him. Kady thought that was pretty harsh.

"I don't know anything about this. I don't even know she is." Kady stated.

"Katherine wasn't alone when she was with us." Stefan explained. "In addition to Emily, there was her friend Pearl as well as Pearl's daughter Anna. Pearl was captured when Katherine and the others were and is one of the vampires that is in the tomb now."

"So what we got is Anna who wants to get her mom out and Damon who wants to get Katherine out." Kady summarized. "Both of those sound like pretty noble goals. If you want, I can check the Grill to see if anyone there knows her or has seen her."

That led Kady to the Grill after getting dressed in a red blouse and jeans. Jeremy had apparently decided to check the Grill for his sister. She noticed that Matt and Tyler were there, so she decided to start with them.

"Have either of you guys seen an Asian girl about my height wearing Gothish clothes?" She asked them.

"I think I saw her a few nights ago talking to Ben." Matt answered.

"Who's Ben?" Kady asked.

"He's the bartender, but he's not here today." Matt explained.

"Okay so then we have to find out where this Ben is staying." She told Jeremy.

"What are you two losers talking about?" Tyler asked. Kady wanted to break his nose for that comment.

"Hey, Jeremy, Kady, where's Elena?" Caroline remarked as she walked up to them. "I've been texting her and Elena all day about Duke's party?"

The two of them pulled Caroline outside to talk to her privately. The blonde looked confused.

"We're pretty sure that Elena was kidnapped." Kady replied. "The one who did it is this girl named Anna, Asian Goth, like that girl from _Glee. _She's supposedly friends with this Ben guy who works here as a bartender."

"Oh my god, Bonnie went out with Ben last night." Caroline declared. "Do you think that she was kidnapped too?"

"Well they would need a witch to open the tomb." Jeremy stated.

"We should see Bonnie's grandmother to see if she can help us find her." Caroline suggested. "I was really looking forward to going to Duke's party by the cemetery tonight."

Back in the hotel room, Elena was talking to Anna once again.

"So let's skip dead mom bonding so you can fulfill a purpose." Anna remarked. She grabbed Elena's phone. "Let's see, who to call? Stefan? Maybe Kady or maybe Damon? Why do you even have his number? We'll call Stefan."

She called Stefan and asking one of the Salvatores to meet her in Town Square.

The three of them had gone to Bonnie's grandma's, who had successfully found the location of her granddaughter. Kady got ready to go there.

"I'm coming with you." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy, I'm just going to rescue them. I don't plan on killing anyone, but it would be better for you if you stayed here. I'll be back soon." Kady promised.

She went to the hotel room and threw the door open. Ben was there and was burned by the sunlight. He dove for cover.

"Get outside." She told Bonnie and Elena. They did so and she walked over to Ben's cowering form. "I should kill you now. You don't care about Anna's mom. You just want to be all big shot with your vampire powers. You're an idiot. I would suggest leaving town, but you're probably too dumb to listen. Just know that next time I see you, I will kill you."

Afterwards, the three of them went to Bonnie's grandma's house. Stefan had also shown as well

"How did you know where to find us?" The witch asked her grandma.

"Maybe things can fuel a witch's powers: worry, anger. After your friends told me that they had taken you I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that." The woman explained.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Caroline asked. "Damon probably still wants to open the tomb."

"You need to stay here." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, maybe we should open this thing." Kady suggested. "There has to be a way to prevent anyone we don't want from getting out."

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems." Grams commented. "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire."

"I'll talk to him about it." Kady responded. "I'm pretty sure that he trusts me."

Kady went back to the boarding house and found Damon once again in the study, though not reading the grimoire this time.

"We found Elena and Bonnie." She told him. "Her grandma said that she'd open the tomb."

"Why should I trust them?" Damon asked.

"You're going to have to trust them because it's the only way that you can get Katherine back." Kady argued. "Look I want you to get her out just as much as you do. I have no doubt that everything that you is because you're in love with her. I can understand what love is like. Are you really going to turn down the chance to get her out? We're on your side. We're family."

After sundown, everyone went out to the cemetery to open the tomb. Well, everyone except Caroline, who didn't want any part in it. Kady and Damon made it there last. The first thing that needed to be done was creating a path to the tomb.

"You shouldn't be here." Kady told Jeremy as the older witch began to cast the spell.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He responded.

"Jeremy, you're sweet, but you're more likely to get hurt than I am." Kady remarked as she noticed Damon pull a bag of blood out his coat. "Why do you have that?"

"It's for Katherine." Damon responded. "Gotta have something to get her going. Admit it you two can't wait to get rid of me."

"I know I can't wait to get rid of you." Elena stated. She definitely wasn't sugar coating it.

"I think we should go outside." Kady told Jeremy as Bonnie and her grandma began to cast the spell.

The two walked outside and they went closer to the party scape. Not long after they got out did Ben rush over and grab Jeremy. Kady prepared for battle when she noticed Anna standing behind her.

"I'm going down there." Anna announced.

"Okay." Kady replied.

"Okay?" Anna responded in confusion.

"You want your mother back. I get that, but I don't think you should except to see this guy again." Kady told her. Anna went down. Ben bit into Jeremy's neck, but Kady soon stabbed him through the back with a branch. She grabbed Jeremy as Ben desiccated. "Now you can see why I didn't want to bring you here. I'm taking you home."

Inside the tomb, Damon and Elena could hear the sounds of the multiple mummified vampires. It gave the human the creeps.

"Now where is she?" The vampire asked. Damon then ran off leaving Elena alone. Around that same time, Anna entered the tomb, not knowing that the witches had only opened the tomb and the tomb was still sealed to keep any of the vampires from leaving.

Elena was scared out of her mind as she explored the tomb. She could hear the moaning and it terrified her. Once she took out the light, she could see the desiccated bodies and she didn't feel any better. She even noticed one of them opened its eyes and looked at her, causing her to drop her flashlight. She fell to the floor and crawled backwards to see Anna.

"I had a feeling that you would be down here." She said.

"What is it that you want?" Elena asked, hoping that Damon cared enough to help her.

"I told you, I'm here to save my mother." Anna replied. She then noticed her mother's body. "Your boyfriend did this you know."

"His father did." Elena corrected.

"And Jonathan Gilbert." Anna added. "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. Now, I know you're adopted, but you're been a Gilbert for all of your life, so you're close enough."

Elena tried to run, but Anna grabbed her and bit into her wrist, making a wound so she could feed her mother. Elena screamed out and Kady and Stefan both ran down there. Anna fed the bleeding wrist into her mother's mouth.

"Let her go." Stefan replied as he threw Anna to the ground. He then sent Elena out. Kady then looked as color returned to the living corpse's skin.

"Anna…" Pearl called. "Annabelle…"

Anna rushed over and hugged her mother tightly. Kady stopped Stefan from doing anything.

"Just go." She told him. "I'll find Damon and Katherine."

Kady took one look at Anna and Pearl and couldn't help but feel her heart warm. She then began to look for Damon. She noticed him kicking one of the vampires.

"She's not here." Damon muttered. "She's not here!"

Damon threw the bag of blood against the wall. Kady wished that he hadn't wasted it like that because she gladly would have drunk it. Though, the main issue was the heartbroken look on Damon's face. She could feel his pain. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Kady told him.

"If she's not here, I'll stay locked inside." Damon muttered. "If she's not here I'll stay locked inside."

"Damon, snap out of it!" Kady yelled. "I'm sorry that Katherine isn't in here, but that doesn't mean that there aren't people out there that care about you. I care about you, Damon and I don't want you to be stuck in here."

She held her hand out. He didn't take it, but he did start walking toward the exit. It was at least a sign that she got through to him.

Kady walked outside of the tomb and she noticed Jeremy was still there. Ben hadn't taken that much blood, so he was fine. He was just a little dizzy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Katherine wasn't inside." Damon remarked. He sounded completely heartbroken and confused. If Katherine wasn't inside, then where was she? Kady was sure if anyone was wondering the same thing, but she really had wanted Damon to be happy.

"I'm sorry, Damon." She told him. She knew he was the man that had killed her brother and her friend, but she didn't care.

After they left the cemetery, Kady went back to the Gilbert house with Elena and Jeremy.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He told her. "I guess you were right about it being too dangerous for me."

"Jeremy, I only want to protect you because I love you." Kady explained.

"I love you too and that's why I want to protect you, even though I can't." Jeremy responded.

"I'm going to stay here with you tonight." Kady responded. "He didn't take very much blood, so you don't need me to heal you. Also because you essentially gave blood, we can't have sex because it could be dangerous."

"Aw man." Jeremy groaned.

"How about we just stay here and cuddle?" Kady suggested.

Elsewhere, Anna and Pearl walked in her hotel room and turned on the light, only to find Damon sitting down.

"You knew Katherine wasn't in there." He stated.

"You wouldn't have helped me." Anna declared. Damon shot up and grabbed Pearl by the neck.

"Why do you get a happy ending and I don't?" He asked as he continued to choke the woman. "Why should you get to be happy when I'm not?"

"Damon, if you want a happy ending, you should get it yourself." Anna told him. He was perplexed by that and loosened his grip on Pearl.

"The guard was compelled to let her out." Pearl added.

"I last saw Katherine in Chicago in 1983." Anna responded as she held her mother. "The reason I hated Katherine so much was that she wanted both of you for herself. She only claimed to ever love Stefan and to ever care about Stefan, no matter what I or anyone else felt. Katherine did deserve a good man like you. You let yourself become obsessed with her. She knew where you were, Damon. She doesn't care about you."

Damon walked out of the room as he tried to think what she meant.

Back at the tomb, one of the vampires grabbed the bag of blood off the floor and began to drink it before he walked out

In case you're wondering, yes, Anna does mean that she had a crush on Damon. How does she feel about him now and will he feel the same way? Also Kady said that she loves Jeremy and he said it back to her. Please don't forget to review.


	13. A Few Good Men

Several days had passed. It was now Saturday. Kady was awoken by the sound of loud music. She walked out into the living room and noticed Damon, apparently drunk and playing twister and drinking from scantily clad, probably equally drunk and also compelled sorority girls.

"What the fuck?" was all that she could come up with. "I know you're trying to deal with Katherine abandoning you, but what the fuck, Damon?"

"Who is this?" One of the sorority girls asked.

"That's none of your concern." Kady compelled. She then looked back to Damon. "I know you're upset, but this isn't something that you can do. They're going to bleed on the carpet."

"They're just sorority girls." Damon argued.

"Hey, I was a sorority girl once." She responded in offense. "I think that you need to heal these girls up and take them home."

"You sound just like Stefan." He told her.

"No Stefan would be like 'Don't drink human blood. Brood, I love Elena. Brood, animal blood is good for you brood.'" Kady responded…right as Stefan walked in. "Stefan, I mean that in the nicest way possible. I was just trying to convince Damon to get rid of these girls."

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I'm fine." Damon slurred. "I spent the last 145 years one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't inside, but I got in. It's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Except for things listed as illegal by the American government." Kady responded.

"Relax, I haven't killed, kidnapped, or raped anyone." Damon declared. "I'll get those girls back when I'm done with them, which isn't quite yet."

Kady sighed, wishing that she was wearing more than those sluts. She may have been in a sorority, but she could still tell a slut when she saw one.

"But you're here for something else." Damon deduced. Kady didn't know what he wanted to talk about.

"There was a woman a few years ago, named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." Stefan stated. Kady had no idea where it was going.

"You want to discuss the women of my past?" Damon asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"You killed her." Stefan pointed out. Kady would bet that he had killed a lot of people in his lifetime and wondered what was so special about this particular one.

"What's your point?" Damon questioned.

"I just want to know if you remember anything about her." Stefan replied.

"You want to know if he remembered someone that he killed?" Kady inquired. "I don't barely remember any of the people I've killed, other than that they were mostly thugs."

"Think hard. It's important." Stefan continued, seemingly ignoring her.

"Nothing is important to me." Damon whispered into Stefan's ear. "Now I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief."

Kady trusted that Damon wouldn't kill any of them and decided to go visit Jeremy. She wanted to do something fun with him. Maybe watch a movie or have sex or have sex while watching a movie. She first decided that she needed to get dressed, choosing a black blouse with shoulder-length sleeves and white flowers and stripes on it and a blue pleated skirt.

She decided to just check the door to see if Jeremy was home. He was there to open it.

"Hi." Kady greeted him. "I just came over to see what you were doing."

"I was just doing some drawing while watching some bad movies." Jeremy replied. "As you can see, I would love company."

"Well maybe you could draw me." Kady suggested as she stepped inside and began to pull her top off.

"I think it would be better if I stuck to drawing you with your clothes on." Jeremy interrupted. "I've never drawn a naked person before."

"Did you never think to do it with Vicki?" She asked, pulling her blouse down.

"We are usually high when we were having sex." Jeremy explained as he turned to a new page. "Are you good at holding a pose?"

"Yeah." Kady answered, as she took on a sexy pose. "So why are you all alone right now?"

"Jenna was helping set up the bachelor auction at the Grill and Elena just went out somewhere in Grove Hill. I didn't ask why." Jeremy explained as he began to sketch.

"That's probably something that you should have asked about." Kady suggested. "She did get kidnapped not all that long ago."

"Should I call her?" He asked as he continued.

"Maybe after we're done." Kady suggested. All of a sudden, her phone began to ring. It was not an opportune time for that. She reached for it and fell to the floor. It was Stefan "Damn it. I've got to take this. What?"

"I need you to come to town square." Stefan remarked.

"Does it have to be now?" Kady asked in frustration.

"Yes." Stefan replied. "We just found out that Alaric's wife is Elena's mother."

Kady sighed. "Okay, I'll be there." She promised. She looked to Jeremy. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'll come over later."

She drove out to the downtown area and met with Stefan and Alaric in the square.

"So why am I here?" She asked with a scowl on her face. She was definitely not happy about it.

"Something has come up." Alaric replied.

"Jenna told you." Stefan declared.

"Yeah." Alaric confirmed.

"So it's true. Your wife Isobel is Elena's birth mother." Stefan stated. Kady still didn't know why she needed to be there.

"What does Elena know?" Alaric asked.

"She doesn't know that Damon killed her." Stefan replied.

"I am mean what does you know about everything?" Alaric clarified.

"She knows what we are and that you know about vampires." Kady answered. "Like I said, all that she doesn't know is that Damon killed her mother."

"You said that you'd help me." Alaric reminded the girl. She didn't expect it would be so soon.

"I asked Damon and he didn't remember anything." Stefan responded.

"Ask him again." The teacher ordered.

"Damon is not exactly stable right now." Kady pointed out.

"He murdered my wife. I don't think he's ever been stable." Alaric argued.

"I'm telling you not to push this." Stefan remarked.

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric replied.

"Damon will kill you." Kady responded. "He's been good lately and we don't need this."

"I need to know what happened." Alaric declared.

"Well do you have a picture that I can show him?" Kady requested. She still wished she was with Jeremy. He reached into his wallet and pulled a picture out. "Oh my god, I've seen her before."

"You have?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, it wasn't recently, but she it was at a football game when I was human. She was a cheerleader at Page County High. I guess that isn't much help to you. I'll show it him."

She went home to find that Damon wasn't there. He had also apparently got rid of the girls. She was hoping that he would be wallowing just a little bit longer. She sighed and wondered where she would need to look for him. She guessed that she could finally a take a shower and have some lunch.

After she was done with the shower, she put her same clothes on, only with a different set of underwear and then went to see if there were any bags of blood left over. She grabbed one and poured it into a glass. She heard footsteps and figured that Damon must have shown up while she was in the shower.

"Stefan? Kady?" Elena called into the house.

"Hey there." Damon answered. She decided that she would let him talk to her, not knowing he was shirtless.

"You look…" Elena replied.

"Dashing, hot, irresistible?" He asked.

"Wrecked." Elena answered. Yes he was definitely that. "You look wrecked."

"Don't know the reason why." Damon responded. "Did you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

In Kady's opinion, that probably wasn't very hard to do. She hadn't seen that many attractive men in town. There were a lot of attractive women, but not so many men.

"How are you doing?" Elena questioned in concern.

"Never better." Damon responded as he apparently struggled to get his shirt buttoned. He may have been making Elena do it on purpose.

"I'm just meeting Stefan and Kady. We're going to the fundraiser." Elena replied. Kady wished that someone had told her she was going to the fundraiser. She decided to show her face.

"I didn't know that I was going to this thing." She remarked as she noticed Elena buttoning her ancestor's shirt.

"Jeremy's in the car." Elena stated. "So I found out who my birth mother is."

"Ugh, who cares?" Damon responded. That was kind of insensitive. "She left you."

That actually was a good point. It was then that Stefan came out.

"Can you give me a minute with Damon?" Kady requested as Elena went over to her boyfriend.

They left for a moment and Kady went over to him as he struggled with his jacket. He really was wrecked.

"So this is the woman that Stefan was talking about earlier." She remarked as she showed him the picture. "This is Isobel."

"Who wants to know?" Damon inquired.

"I do." She replied.

"Who else wants to know?" Damon questioned.

"Did you kill her?" Kady asked.

"Yes." Damon answered. That was easy. "But not in the no longer amongst the living sense. We should get going. The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await."

Kady went out the car and took a seat in the back. She kissed him immediately as she saw him.

"I hope you two aren't going to spend the whole trip making out." Elena remarked. She ignored the statement knowing Jeremy would need to breathe at some point.

When they got to the restaurant, Kady wanted to tell Stefan and Alaric what she had learned from Damon. On the other hand, she wanted to spend some time with Jeremy because she blew him off earlier and she couldn't tell him about it because Elena had yet to tell him about how she was adopted. She didn't know what he was waiting for.

"So why are we here again?" Kady asked him.

"It's supposed to raise for the Founder's Day celebration." Jeremy explained.

"I forgot that they do that." Kady admitted. "I guess it's kind of a big deal. Still do we really need to be here with all of these horny women?"

"Probably not, but we're here so we might as enjoy watching make fools out of themselves in something that could technically be considered prostitution." Jeremy replied. That brought a smile to her lips.

Mrs. Lockwood was interviewing all of the bachelors. Unsurprisingly, Damon was the only one without a job. He did however, basically tell everyone that that he knew Alaric's wife. Okay, now he was starting to act out because Kady thought it was unnecessary to go there. Elena walked out really quickly and Stefan followed her.

"I'll be right back." Kady whispered to Jeremy. She went outside.

"He killed her?" Elena asked. "Damon was the vampire that killed her?"

"Yes." Kady answered simply, ready to tell. "But there is more to it than that. He…"

"I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this Katherine thing would change him." Elena interrupted.

"Elena…" Kady responded trying to continue.

"That man, I saw that man outside of Trudy's." Elena remarked. Kady had no idea who Trudy was.

"Let's get back inside." Stefan suggested. They went back in before Kady could say what she wanted to say. The man walked back over.

"Stop looking." He told her.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't want to know you." The man added. Kady realized something was off about him at that point. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel?" Elena questioned.

"You need to stop looking." The man stated. "Do you understand?"

"She's alive?" Elena asked.

"Elena, he's been compelled." Kady explained.

"Do you understand?" The man repeated.

"Yes." Elena answered. The man then stepped in front of a truck. Elena found his phone.

"So as I was going to tell you, he turned her." Kady responded. Elena and Stefan ran off and Kady went back inside. She looked over and Jeremy. "I can't really hang out right now. I'm sorry I keep doing this."

"I guess I'll see you later." Jeremy replied in disappointment. It was then she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Will you still be up at midnight?" She asked. He nodded. "Leave your window open for me."

Kady went home just in time to see Damon stab Alaric with a stake. She couldn't believe it. He had killed him.

"What did you do?" Kady asked accusingly.

"He's the one who attacked me. All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore." Damon declared. "You know since you're here, why don't you do something about the body?"

Damon left the room and couldn't believe that he had killed another history teacher. Well, she had expected that it would happen, but didn't think that he would actually do it. She had no idea what she was going to do with him. Damon then came back.

"You know what, Isobel came to me. She found me." Damon explained. "If she's related to Elena, then that would mean that she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"I thought Anna said that Katherine didn't care about you." Kady responded.

"It can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out." Damon added. "I'll leave to get back to your grave digging."

After a few minutes, Alaric's fingers began to move. He then immediately gasped for breath and shot up.

"What happened? Did he turn you?" Kady asked in confusion.

"No." Alaric answered. "I went for him and then he stabbed me."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system." Kady remarked. "This isn't possible."

"My ring." Alaric stated. "I got this ring from Isobel. She said it would protect me."

Kady was confused, but he seemed to be fine. She decided to let him go on his way, before she went to see Jeremy. She jumped inside of the window.

"I'm here." She told him. He smiled and hugged her.

I know this was mostly a filler chapter because it was basically a filler episode. I don't have anything else to say. Please don't forget to review.


	14. There Goes the Neighborhood

Anna walked through her new home. When she opened the tomb, all she really wanted was her mom. She didn't want the other vampires along with her. She at least had to pretend that she liked them. What she wished that she could be doing was trying to convince to Damon that she was better for him than Katherine. She knew that the chances were low, and would be even lower if Katherine decided to come back. The poor fool was sired to her and didn't even know it.

Meanwhile, at the school, Kady walked in with Jeremy. She wore a sleeveless black dress with an arrangement of tan and black triangles in the midsection and black heels. It was warm enough inside that no jacket was necessary.

"So has Damon been talking to you?" Jeremy asked.

"He's been talking to me a little." Kady said. "He hasn't been saying much to Stefan. I am worried about him."

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Jeremy questioned.

"He'd have been luck finding a needle in a haystack." Kady responded. "He waited 145 years and found out that Katherine is a complete bitch that doesn't care about him. It has to hurt."

"Maybe he deserves it." Jeremy opined.

"I know that Stefan and I are probably the only people, but if you're going to be a part of my life, he's going to be around. Just try not to be so hard on him. You don't have to like him, but he is one of the two family members that I have left." Kady rebutted.

"I guess I can try." He replied as she gave him a hug.

"Well I have to go to class. See you at lunch." Kady said before she walked towards class. On her way, she came across Stefan and Elena.

"About Isobel, my vampire mother who screwed your vampire brother over, no I haven't thought about it all." Elena was saying when she arrived.

"Amen." Kady responded. The two looked over at her.

"It'd just be nice if we just could have one day without any vampire mothers or brothers." Elena remarked.

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked in concern.

"No vampires but you." Elena responded.

"Well I can see that I'm not wanted." Kady declared as she walked off.

"I was talking about maybe having a date." Elena told her. "Three is kind of a crowd and I don't want to go on a double date with my brother."

"Okay." Kady said as she entered class.

Back in the farmhouse, Pearl was showing one of the vampires how to text using Anna's phone. She wished that they weren't using her phone. She needed that to go out.

"Can I have that?" Anna requested. "I need to go out."

"Where are you going?" Pearl questioned.

"I'm just going out into town." Her daughter declared. "I have some things that I want to do and they don't involve being here. It's not a big deal."

She found her in the boarding house. It was probably after school had ended. It was there that she came across Kady.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I know we didn't get off to the best start." Anna remarked. "I'm sorry for putting Jeremy and Elena in harm's way."

"Did you come here to apologize?" Kady asked.

"No." Anna answered. "I came here to see Damon."

"Why?" Kady questioned. "I'm just curious because no one ever comes here to see Damon."

"You know I wasn't expecting to see you ever again." Damon remarked as he entered the room. I thought you and your mom were leaving town."

"We decided to stay as some of the other vampires were looking for a place to stay." Anna replied.

"All 25 of them?" Damon asked.

"Just most of them." Anna explained. "Your witches must not have sealed it right."

"So why are you here?" Kady questioned, still not understanding.

"Damon I would like to proposition you." Anna remarked. "I like you. I've actually really liked you since we first met and didn't see you as a toy like Katherine did."

"I'm not interested." Damon replied. Kady didn't understand why not. It was someone who actually liked him enough to be with him.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"You look like you're 12." He answered. "There is no way we could be seen in public together if I cared about you."

"You're the young one here." Anna responded. "Fine, keep loving a girl that will never care about you or your brother's girlfriend even. If you want a lifetime of misery, that's fine by me."

Damon charged at her to try to forcibly remove her, but she threw him against the wall and sped out the door. Kady went over and helped him up.

"Don't give me the whole 'hell hath no fury' speech." He warned his descendant. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" The younger Salvatore asked.

"Why are you going to follow me to make sure that I don't kill anyone?" Damon spat.

"I am going to follow you because I'm not completely sure that I can trust you."

"I'm going to the Grill to have a lot of drinks." He told her.

"Then I should come along to make sure that you don't end up doing anything stupid and that includes bringing home drunk girls that you might feed from."

"So now I don't get to have any fun?" Damon questioned.

"I'm more concerned about the well-being of the residents of Mystic Falls than you having fun." Kady replied. "I have an idea. How about we go to UVA for a party?"

"Why should I do that?" The older vampire asked.

"Because it gives us a chance to have some fun out of town for a change." Kady relied. "There will even be people that we can feed from. We just need to make sure that we don't kill anyone. Come on, when was the last time you went to a college party? And, no inviting those girls over doesn't count."

"Now why do you want to go?" Damon challenged. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with your boyfriend on a Friday night than me?"

"I can see Jeremy after we get back." Kady argued. "You want to have some fun and I don't trust you not hurt to anyone. I'll even stay out of your way. I can use my sorority membership to get access to the local chapter."

"Wouldn't people have an issue with you looking the same since you've graduated?" Damon questioned. "Might be hard to convince people."

"Hello, compulsion." Kady reminded him. "What do you have to lose?"

"I guess you're not the worst company in the world." Damon declared. "But I am driving."

"I'll probably be driving home anyway." Kady remarked as the two of them headed out to the car.

"What's Stefan doing tonight?" He asked as they got in.

"He and Elena are going on a double date with Caroline and Matt which is exactly why we are not going to bother them." Kady explained.

"Then you better be ready to provide me with a hell of a distraction." Damon replied. "This party better not suck."

"You should have known me when I was at UW." Kady stated. "I was the life of the party."

After a short amount of driving, the two of them arrived at the university.

"We're looking for the Kappa Gamma Mu house." Kady told him.

"Ah Kappa Gamma, I've enjoyed a few of those girls in the past." Damon mused as he parked near the house. As they did so, they were stopped by a girl.

"This parking is for Kappa Gamma sisters only." Said girl remarked. It was at that point Kady took out her purse and showed her membership card."

"I'm in the University of Washington chapter." She explained. "This is my cousin."

"Okay then, welcome sister." The Kappa girl responded as she went into the house.

"You know you could have just compelled her." Damon pointed out.

"I didn't need to, though." Kady argued. "Now let's get this party started."

The walked into the house and things weren't exactly lighting it up.

"So is there not to be a party tonight?" Kady asked.

"We don't have the booze." One of the girls replied.

"There's a liquor store just off campus, isn't there?" Kady asked them.

"Yeah, but they stopped taking our fake IDs and the house mother is out of town." The girls explained.

"Damon, do you think you can spot us some booze?" Kady asked. "I know how to get people to show up."

Damon left supposedly to the liquor store. Kady, on other the hand, went down to several houses on Greek Row. She compelled a few people that couldn't be convinced and also told them to bring their own beer. She was going to throw a party for the ages. It may or may not be the greatest the chapter had ever seen.

She kind of wished that she knew a band that she could contact on short notice. She knew Foo Fighters, but doubted that they were currently in the area. She decided to just look through the CDs. She found one by Ke$ha and smiled. The thing that she liked was that A. Ke$ha was a vampire like herself and B. she was actually a capable singer that was trolling the music community into thinking that she was some talentless party girl. Plus, she wrote awesome songs.

Damon actually did returned and by then the party was jumping. She was having a blast. She decided to dance to the music as the next song played while she began to look for her victim.

_Here I go welcome to my funeral  
Without you I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die_

_Here I go this is my confessional  
A lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love it's gone  
Payback is sick it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
I'm fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With move I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite  
Double life lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die_

_On the floor I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love it's gone  
Payback is sick it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
I'm fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With move I die_

_This is it and now you're really gone this time  
Never thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
I'm fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With move I die_

She ended up going after a girl with red hair and followed her to the bathroom. Once there, she bit into her neck and began to drink her blood. Once she was done, she fed the girl some blood and compelled her to forget what happened.

She exited the bathroom, only to find Anna was standing outside.

"You've still got a little spot by your lip?" Anna remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Kady asked in total surprise as she wiped away the blood.

"I was in Kappa Gamma class of 82 at Northwestern." Anna explained. "This is a pretty killer party that you put together."

"Did you follow me here?" Kady asked.

"Yes and no." Anna responded. "I do need something from you."

"What?" Kady asked.

"I need you to talk to Damon about me." Anna responded. "I want you to explain how much better than Katherine I am for him."

"I do think that you're better for him than Katherine, but I'm not sure if I can convince him to go out with you. I don't know what I can tell him."

"You could tell him that I convince Emily to make his ring for him." Anna replied. "It's true. She just convinced me that we should separate for my own safety. I guess it was a good idea because they burned her."

"I didn't know that they actually did that." Kady remarked.

"Yeah a few witches were burned in the Renaissance, but none in Salem because the real witches were smart enough to leave." Anna explained.

"I don't think that will actually help." Kady replied. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I wish you the best of luck with him."

Around 11:30, she and Damon arrived back in Mystic Falls. Damon had gotten really drunk and she had needed to drive, but it appeared that he had a good time. There was a hole in the wall, but she didn't question it. After dropping him off at home, Kady went to see Jeremy. She went in through his window. She couldn't help but notice something interesting was on the screen.

"Are you watching _Twilight?"_ Kady asked with a smile on her face.

"I was doing my vampire research." Jeremy remarked in a rush as he paused the screen.

"Word of advice: vampires hate _Twilight" _Kady explained. "If you want to watch a real vampire movie, see _Interview with a Vampire_. Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt as vampires lovers who adopt their own daughter, what could be better than that?"

"What? I don't think that's what it's about." Jeremy responded.

"That's totally what it's about." Kady argued. "Trust me, I know my vampire relationships."

"So what did you do tonight?" He asked.

"I went to a party at UVA with Damon at my sorority chapter's house." She explained. "What did you do?"

"I saw some movies." Jeremy answered. "I actually saw better ones than this, _Nosferatu, Lost Boys, _and _Queen of the Damned._"

"So how about you have your own private interview with a vampire." Kady suggested huskily.

"Sounds good." Jeremy replied as he turned off the TV.

So while Elena and Stefan were going on dates and fighting Fredericks, Kady and Damon were partying. I decided to make a little unhinged in her liking of Damon because it would be more fun. Things will get more serious in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Let the Right One In

It was raining. Kady sat in Jeremy's room. The storm wasn't exactly making it easy for them to sleep.

"I normally like the rain." Kady stated.

"I thought vampires didn't like running water." Jeremy said.

"No, we love it." Kady replied. "A rainy day means we can go out during the day. Why do you think I lived in Seattle?"

"So how long did you go before you had your ring?" He asked.

"I met Jonas during my junior year." She explained. "Before then I was taking most night classes just to be safe with the occasional early morning class. Had to watch the weather carefully to make sure it wasn't going to be sunny."

There was then a knock on the door. Kady jumped into the closet in case it was Jenna.

"You know it looks like a storm in coming in." Elena remarked. "Can you make sure that all of the windows are closed?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jeremy responded.

"Is Kady in here?" Elena asked.

"No, don't be silly. You know I wouldn't be dumb enough to have a girl spend the night." Jeremy responded hastily.

"Well then next time she's here, tell her to pick up her clothes off the floor." Elena said with a smile as she left the room. Kady blushed, being in only her underwear.

Elena went downstairs to check on the windows and she couldn't help but notice Anna was standing outside. She opened the door, since there was no way Anna could get in.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked.

"I came to apologize." Anna declared. "I realize there may be some hard feelings about me kidnapping you."

"Anna, I know why you did what you did." Elena explained.

"Well then can we go back to being friends?" Anna requested. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't know about us being friends." Elena replied.

"Tell me what I need to you to earn your friendship and I'll do it." Anna stated.

In the morning, Kady walked into the boarding house to see Damon covering the hole with a board.

"Where have you been?" The elder Salvatore asked.

"I was with Jeremy." Kady replied. "What happened here?"

"Tomb vampires broke in." Stefan responded.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the ape that attacked us last night." Damon suggested as he put the hammer on the table.

"And then what? We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say 'Oops, sorry.'?" Stefan retorted.

"Whatever you do, leave me out of it." Kady responded as she headed for the shower.

After she was done with the shower, she entered her room and put on a purple sweater and black pants. She looked around the house.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked Damon.

"He went hunting." Damon remarked.

At the Grill, Elena was with Anna. The two of them were seated at a table together.

"Thanks for meeting me." The Asian vampire responded. "Does Stefan know that you're here?"

"I don't have to tell him everything." Elena replied. "So why are you even bothering to do this?"

"Well I kind of want to get in Damon's good graces." Anna admitted.

"Wait, do you like Damon?" Elena asked in surprise. Anna nodded.

"Since I first met him in 1864, but he never noticed me. He was too smitten by Katherine." Anna explained. "I don't suppose you have any experience with unrequited love."

"No." Elena answered.

"So, you probably know that Damon wasn't always the asshole that he is today." Anna said. "He used to be a good guy. He wanted to protect us, well Katherine mostly."

"I'm sorry that he didn't feel that way about you." Elena told her. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Maybe try being nice to him and he'll warm up to you."

After a few hours, Kady and Damon noticed that Stefan hadn't come back.

"You try calling him." Damon told her.

"I already did. He's not answering." Kady replied. "Maybe he's with Elena."

"Well we should find out." Damon replied. "Grab your coat, we're going out."

The two vampires headed to the Gilbert house. Damon tried to call Elena, but she didn't respond. When they arrived, the door was answered by Jeremy.

"Are Stefan and Elena here?" Kady asked.

"No, why?" Jeremy asked.

"Stefan went out a few hours ago and didn't come back." Damon explained.

"Well Elena went to the Grill. I don't know if she was meeting Stefan." Jeremy replied as Kady took out her phone and dialed Elena.

"Hello?" Elena answered.

"Is Stefan with you?" the female Salvatore questioned.

"No." Elena responded as she looked at Anna.

"This isn't good." Damon remarked. "I think I know where he is. I am pretty sure no one will like this."

Kady hung up as Elena looked at Anna across the table.

"Do you know where Stefan is?" She asked.

"I think I do." Anna replied. "They took him. They're not going to be able to get inside."

"Can't you?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but I'd be outnumbered." Anna argued. "Plus, my mom is coming here soon."

Kady and Damon went to the farm house in the woods. Damon pounded on the door.

"Pearl! Open this door or I swear I'll come in and rip your head off." Damon yelled.

"Pearl's not home." A bearded vampire answered. "Hmm, beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's my brother." Damon demanded. The bearded one opened the door and two vampires dragged out Stefan, who appeared to be in pain. "You are dead."

Damon lunged at him, but was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in." The other vampire stated. "Ms. Gibbons."

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" A middle-aged woman asked as she stepped out.

"Never let this bad man or this girl in." Frederick compelled.

"I'll never let them in." Ms. Gibbons replied as she walked away. The two tried to get in but to no avail.

"145 years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother." Frederick started. "The first few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire: the kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well, I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy."

Billy stabbed a stake in Stefan's side and then Frederick closed the door.

"What do we do now?" Kady asked.

"I don't know." Damon replied.

"Is that Elena's car?" Kady asked as she noticed a vehicle by the side of the road. They walked over as the rain poured.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"They have him. We couldn't get in." Damon explained.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in." Kady answered.

"I can get in." Elena declared.

"You wouldn't make it past the door." Kady declared.

"Why are they doing this?" Elena questioned. "What do they want with him?"

"Revenge." Damon answered. "They want revenge."

"We've gotta do something." Elena stated.

"We know." Kady responded.

"We can't let them hurt him. We've gotta get him out of there." Elena rambled.

"I know Elena." Damon said. "We don't know how to get him out."

"I have an idea." Elena declared.

That led the three of them to the school.

Damon approached Alaric.

"Well don't you look…alive." Damon commented.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric told him.

"Oh, I can hurt you alright." Damon replied. The two men looked like they were about to get into it when Kady and Elena stepped out.

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help." Elena declared. That led them to his classroom and she began to explain the situation. "Stefan's in the house. Damon and Kady are vampires. They can't get in. We need you. I would go, but…"

"Her life is valuable." Damon finished.

"You have your ring that can protect you from them." Kady added.

"And?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap. You tried to kill me. I killed you instead and you're still alive." Damon reminded him. "Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yeah, the part where I try to kill you again, only this time I don't miss." Alaric stated as he got up.

"Come on now boys, play nice." Kady told them.

"Please, it's Stefan." Elena begged. Kady did not understand how that argument worked.

"I'm sorry Elena." The teacher apologized. "It's not my problem."

"That's a shame because the woman in charge of the crowd could help you find your wife." Damon declared. Kady and Elena had no idea what he was doing.

"You're lying." Alaric replied.

"Am I?" The male vampire challenged. "Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, girls."

The three began to walk away.

"Alright." Alaric agreed. "Wait. I'll go,"

They went back in the room and Alaric brought out his stash of weapons.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon commented as they looked over the weapons.

"What are these?" Elena asked.

"It's a tranquilizer dart filled with vervain." The teacher explained.

"Just get us in and we'll get Stefan out." Damon responded, looking at Kady.

"That's your plan?" Elena asked in disbelief. "You two vs. who knows how many?"

"I plan on being a little stealthier than that." Damon argued as Elena grabbed one of the darts.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"I'm going with you." Elena declared.

"Elena, it's too dangerous." Kady explained.

"You need me. I'll get in. You can distract them and I'll get Stefan out." Elena replied. She wasn't getting it.

"You'll get yourself killed." Damon pointed out. "You're not going in there."

"I'm going." Elena argued.

"So when you get us in, get out as quick as you can." Damon instructed the instructor. "You'll basically just be in the way."

"Now isn't the time for this." Elena stated.

"Fine, you can drive the getaway car." Damon suggested. "You're not going in the house."

"Can we just go?" Kady asked. "The longer we wait the less chance he has to live."

The four of them went to the house. The plan was for Alaric to act as a stranded driver. Once he got in, he threw the Ms. Gibbons out. Damon quickly snapped her neck.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric chided him.

"A vampire can't undo another vampire's compulsion." Kady remarked as they began to look through the house. "Just go."

The two Salvatores went through the house as they looked for their relative. Elena decided to enter the house but noticed a guard which required Kady to take out said guard.

"What part of 'Stay in the car.' don't you get?" She asked.

The two of them and Damon eventually found the room where Stefan and apparently another vampire were being held.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here." Stefan winced. He was being held hanging and shirtless.

"We know." Kady declared as she went to get Stefan down. Stefan managed to talk Damon out of killing the other one. She grabbed the rope and pulled back. "Fuck. Elena there's vervain on the ropes, you get him down."

"Get him in the car." Damon instructed Elena. Eventually, all of the vampires noticed something was up. Much fighting occurred and many of the tomb vampires ended up being killed. Alaric came to their aid, and they realized that there will no more in the house. Unfortunately, as they tried to escape, they noticed several in front of the house.

"How many more of those vervain darts do you have?" Kady asked.

"One." Alaric declared.

"Not gonna be enough." Damon stated as the three of them backed up into the house.

Outside, Stefan and Elena got in a fight with Frederick. Frederick was winning until Elena stuck a dart into him. Elena came to realize that Stefan wasn't moving and Frederick was and fed some of her blood into his mouth. From there, Stefan got up and killed Frederick with a branch. It actually scared Elena a little.

Back inside, the three were trying to figure out a way to get out alive.

"So what you said to get to me do this, about my wife, that's a lie, right?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah." Damon declared.

"Stop!" They heard Pearl's voice from outside. "What's going on here?"

She and Anna walked in and noticed the several bodies.

"What did you do?" Pearl asked.

"Me? These guys kidnapped and tortured my brother." Damon replied. "So much for wanting peace."

"I'll make sure this is taken care of." Pearl promised. "Everyone involved will be punished."

"If I had a good side, not a way to get on it." Damon remarked as he left. Kady looked at Anna, who looked upset.

Kady went to see Jeremy from there. She was going to tell him that Stefan was okay.

"Did you find him?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, and we got him home." Kady explained. "Other than getting a vervain burn, I'm fine."

"Well I'm glad that you were able to rescue him." Jeremy replied. "I just wish that I didn't have to wait by the sideline while you're off potentially risking your life doing this stuff."

"I understand your concern Jeremy, but I'd feel a lot worse if you were to get killed trying to help." Kady explained. "I'm sorry, but that's all that I can do. I'm not staying tonight. I just came by to tell you Stefan's okay."

Kady gave him a kiss before she started home to the boarding house. It was then that there was a phone call. The sheriff had found Vicki's body. She was hoping they were done with that. Jeremy was starting to get over her. She hoped reopening the wounds wouldn't affect the relationship that they had formed.

Kady eventually did make her way home. Jeremy seemed to be okay with it, she wasn't completely sure that she believed him. She wished that Damon had burned the body so it wouldn't wash up on the side of the road. She walked through the house and smell blood like if someone had let the refrigerator open. She came across Damon would apparently smelled it as well and saw the two of them went to the source to investigate it. The fridge was not left open. The source was Stefan's room and he had several empty bags of blood out and was also drinking from one.

So will the unearthing of Vicki's body cause a strain on Jeremy and Kady's relationship? Also how will she help Damon deal with Stefan's blood problems. Plus in the next chapter, someone from Kady's past will be returning and she won't be too thrilled about it. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Under Control

It had been a few days. Damon and Kady were up as they pondered what needed to be done about Stefan. They found him in his room, doing pull-ups on one of the beams and listening to some very loud and very bad rock music.

"Could you turn it up a little bit?" Damon suggested sarcastically. "It's not annoying yet."

"Sorry." Stefan apologized insincerely as Kady turned the tunes off. At the same time, Stefan jumped down.

"When are you coming back to school?" Kady asked. She was pretty much ready to go.

"Soon." Stefan answered as he started some pushups.

"Aw come on, just drink already." Damon told him as he held a glass of blood.

"Are you really going to do this?" Kady asked. "This doesn't seem healthy."

"It's not natural." Damon added as he leaned close to him.

"Will you get that away from me please?" Stefan requested.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off of it after you last indulged?" Damon taunted. Kady wondered why he was.

"I'll be fine. It's just going to take some time." Stefan remarked. Kady was pretty sure that he had already said that. She knew that she had to get going.

"You don't have to kill to survive." Damon pointed out. "That's what blood bags are for."

"Technically blood bags are for transfusions." Kady argued.

"The point is I haven't hunted a human in…way too long." Damon stated.

"I'm impressed." Stefan declared facetiously.

"I've been dealing with keeping containing the town's vampire problem." Damon replied.

"And since the tomb vampires escaped, it isn't easy." Kady added.

"Yeah what are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan inquired as he got up.

"We're not going to be doing much of anything if you don't have your strength." Damon responded. "There's nothing wrong with a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bag. You're not killing anyone."

"Blood banks usually have more than they need." Kady remarked.

"I have my reasons." Stefan responded.

"Well I don't have time to hear them." Kady declared. "I'm going to be late for school."

At school, she went to meet Jeremy.

"So, how are you holding up?" She asked as soon as she saw him.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to react to this thing." Jeremy admitted. "I've known about this for months, but the body was found. It's hard to handle."

"Well is there anything else that you want to talk about?" Kady suggested as she hugged him.

"My uncle is in town." He stated. "John Gilbert."

"John?" Kady asked in shock.

"Wait, do you know him?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, he was in my class." Kady explained. "I wondered to myself how someone so vile could be related to someone so perfect like your father."

Jeremy stared at her.

"I've already explained how I was obsessed with him." She reminded him.

"So do you have a date for the Founder's Day Kickoff Party?" Jeremy asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I only have one boyfriend and he hasn't asked me yet." Kady giggled.

"Well how about you come to dinner tonight and I'll ask you." Jeremy suggested.

"Will your uncle be there?" Kady questioned.

"Probably." Jeremy replied.

"Then no." Kady declared. "I want to keep my distance from him."

"Okay, so there's this Founder's Party tomorrow night. It'll probably be stupid, but I'd like it if you went with me."

"I'm interested in what you see dressed up, so I'm in." She told him before she gave him a kiss. He blushed and she giggled. "See you later."

The next morning, Elena called Kady and Damon to talk about Stefan. Jeremy was eating cereal and she wished that she could be with him, but she Elena had said it was important.

"No, Elena. I will not go to your bedroom with you." Damon remarked specifically so he would hear. Elena had to drag him upstairs.

"Ah, just like I remembered." Damon commented.

"Stop messing around." Kady chided him. Damon grabbed her teddy bear and laid himself on her bed. Kady couldn't believe how childish he was acting. Actually, she could believe it. Damon could be childish sometimes.

"So, did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" Damon questioned. That made Kady even more nervous.

"What?" Elena replied. "Perfect we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart."

"Speaking of falling apart…" Kady remarked as she glanced over at Elena's wall where Stefan had made a mess. "What happened there?"

"Nothing." Elena lied unconvincingly. Neither of them bought it. She just sighed. "I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it going to take before he's back to normal?"

"A few days, give or take." Damon answered.

"Are you sure?" Kady asked. "Because it's been a few days."

"What's the big deal?" Damon asked as he got up, still holding the bear.

"He's not himself Damon." Elena explained as Damon handed said bear to her.

"Well maybe his problem is he's spent too much time not being himself." Damon opined as he went through Elena's drawers. Kady had to pull him away as Elena closed the dresser.

"I don't know what to do." Elena said. Kady didn't either.

"It is what it is, Elena." Damon remarked. "The Stefan that you two know is good behavior Stefan, but if think there's not another part to this, then you have not been paying attention."

"I doubt Stefan could ever be like you." Kady replied.

"He doesn't wanna be me, but that doesn't mean that deep down he's not." Damon said.

Once they were done talking, Kady decided that she would give Elena some time to talk to Jeremy and hopefully tell him that she's adopted. That led her to go home where she found Stefan apparently raiding Damon's liquor supply.

"Are you okay?" She asked with deep concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just getting a drink." Stefan declared.

That night, Kady went to meet Jeremy at the Founder's Hall. She didn't really want John to see her and definitely didn't want him to see him with her. She wore a white dress with alternating blue symbols and underskirt with a simple pair of black four-inch heels. She was with Stefan and Damon. Stefan was definitely on edge. She was nervous.

"I shouldn't be here." Stefan stated.

"Come on, don't be a downer. It's a party for the founding families. That would be us." Damon said as he entered as the young Salvatores followed. "It would be rude to skip it."

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan replied.

"Oh I still do, but they love me." Damon declared.

"I need to go find my boyfriend." Kady replied. "Hopefully I won't find his uncle with him."

"What is it between you and John?" Damon asked curiously. "Is he an ex?"

"No, but he should remember me." Kady responded before walking off. She found Jeremy in the library area. "I'm glad to get you alone."

"What's that supposed to mean." Jeremy asked as he opened a seat for her.

"I just don't want your uncle to see me because then I might have to kill him so he doesn't tell anyone." Kady explained. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but what's up with Stefan?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't really know." She answered. "I'm worried about him. So what did you and Elena talk about?"

"Well I found out that my sister is adopted." Jeremy told her.

"I'm glad that she finally told you about that." She replied.

"You knew?" He questioned.

"I found out from Stefan, but made me swear to secrecy so she could tell you herself." Kady explained as suddenly the music became a lot better.

"Whoa, since do these parties play good music?" Jeremy asked.

"I think Stefan may have compelled the DJ." She remarked as she saw him on the dance floor.

"You know I don't think Uncle John is watching the dance floor." Jeremy pointed out. "We're dancing even if I have to carry you over my shoulder."

"I could carry you over my shoulder." Kady suggested.

"No, because I think people would be too skeptical about that." Jeremy said as he began to drag her onto the dancefloor. She laughed as she started to dance with him.

As they were dancing, they noticed Elena bumped into a guy who was unnecessarily rude to her. Stefan was not amused by that nor was Jeremy.

"Is it wrong for me to want to punch that guy?" He asked.

"Wrong, no. Should you, also no." Kady told him before she noticed Stefan compelling the guy. "I need a drink."

Kady broke off from him and left the dance floor before going over to Damon who was standing on the balcony.

"So do you really think Stefan is going to be fine?" She asked her ancestor in concern.

"Well look who it is." John remarked. "Kady Salvatore, you look good for your age."

"Hello, John," Kady responded trying her best to be civil.

"We never got to meet." John said to Damon.

"It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kickoff?" Damon asked.

"I forgot how much these small town celebrations could be." John replied. Kady wondered if she should just go.

"When's the last time you were here?" Damon inquired curiously.

"It hasn't been that long: my brother's funeral." John answered. He then looked to Kady. "I'm surprised you weren't there. How long have you two been in town?"

Damon suddenly snapped John's neck and threw him over the balcony. Kady would have just pushed him, but she guessed that there was the slight chance that he would survive.

The two walked back inside and Kady found Jeremy in front of the fire.

"So don't be mad, but Damon may have killed your uncle." She remarked.

"What?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"He definitely knew about us and he knew about the tomb." Kady explained. "We can't have people who want to expose us running around."

"Well Damon can't just start killing people again." Jeremy argued. "Yeah, my uncle is a dick, but we don't know if he'd really say anything."

Kady was about to say something before she detected some noise.

"There's a fight going." She declared. "Between Matt and Tyler."

The two rushed down to the scene of the fight where it looked pretty ugly. It was mostly Tyler wailing on Matt. Plus, Matt's mom was kind of bloodied up. It was a bit much for Kady to take. She left the room quickly. Ric ended up getting Tyler off of him. Then the mayor showed up and sent Tyler away before looking at the crowd.

"Everything's fine." The mayor declared.

"What would a Founder's Party be without drama?" Kady muttered to Jeremy. She then noticed that Matt looked pissed, apparently more at his mom than Tyler.

Later everyone was in the room for the bell-ringing ceremony and in walked John Gilbert, alive and well.

"I thought you said Damon killed him." Jeremy whispered.

"He did." Kady whispered back. "Damon didn't give him any blood, so I don't think that he's in transition."

"What if he has a ring like Mr. Saltzman's?" Jeremy suggested. "I mean that's the only explanation that I can come up with."

"I think he does." Kady remarked as she looked over the man's hand. She then heard Damon talking Ric and the two of them hypothesized that John knew Isobel. "Damon thinks that John knew Isobel."

"Isobel as in Elena's so called vampire birth mother?" Jeremy asked.

"That's the one." Kady clarified.

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" Jeremy questioned.

"I don't know, but I am not sleeping over at your house until someone finds out a way to really kill him or he leaves because I don't want to go to sleep and never wake up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kady went to find Stefan and Damon. Instead Damon was with Ric and they were following John.

"What do we have here?" She asked.

"Let's see we have vampire from 1864, vampire whom is my age, and history teacher with a secret." John summarized.

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon commented.

"My knowledge of this town goes well beyond anything any of you or even the council knows." John explained. "So if you were planning on some high-speed snatch ring, vamp kill move know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council, including the fascinating tale of the original Salvatore brothers and what really happened to the youngest Salvatore. It's amazing how all three of them made their return to Mystic Falls."

"How'd you get that ring?" Ric asked.

"I inherited one, my brother Gray the other. This was his." John answered showing the ring. "Had I known that Isobel would give it away, I wouldn't have given her mine."

"You did know her." Kady remarked.

"Who do you think sent her to Damon when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asked. Kady wondered how he possibly knew all of this stuff.

"You sent her?" Damon asked.

"Guilty." John declared. "Why did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon questioned.

"So many questions." John responded. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ric. I've heard so much about you."

He walked away, leaving the three of them flabbergasted.

Damon and Kady went home and that's where they met Stefan.

"We have a problem, Stefan." Damon told his brother as he poured himself a glass of his favorite bourbon. "And when I say problem, I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has a…"

"Whoa, you don't look so hot." Kady commented.

"It's different this time, isn't it?" Damon asked. "The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years."

Kady wished that she could know more about this story, but she wasn't sure that either of her relatives would tell her anything about it. It was then that she realized just what Stefan was drinking. She did not know how she hadn't smelled it before. Stefan had apparently not been able to stick to alcohol. In his glass was type O positive blood.

So if Kady didn't have enough problems, now she has to worry about Stefan's blood addiction. And it's not Vicki that's causing a strain on her relationship with Jeremy, but John. Do you think that she's being entirely truthful about how she knew John? Please don't forget to review.


	17. Miss Mystic Falls

Kady woke up in the morning and got dressed and went downstairs with her morning blood bag. She had to get her own fridge with Stefan hogging all of the blood.

"Want a ride to school today?" Stefan asked her.

"Sure…" Kady responded thinking it was weird because she had never seen him drive anywhere. He also seemed to be dressing like he was all that. People were staring as they arrived in the parking lot. The two of them got out and Elena was waiting for them, well probably mostly Stefan but she was there.

"Nice car." The Katherine lookalike said.

"Well I thought it was too nice to sit in the garage." Stefan responded.

"I didn't know it was in the garage." Kady remarked before Stefan pulled Elena into a kiss. "Still standing here."

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena replied in gleeful surprise.

"You know I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I felt it was time for me to get back into things." Stefan replied.

Kady decided to leave them alone and go find Jeremy. He was by his locker.

"So, Stefan's back today." She told her boyfriend after giving him a hug.

"Is he better now?" Jeremy asked.

"He seems like he's better even though he's less broody than usual." Kady replied. "So is John still staying at your house?"

"I think he's going to be there until Founder's Day at least." Jeremy declared.

"Well you should get used to me not being there." She explained.

"You know it seems like your hatred of him goes more beyond you being a vampire." Jeremy commented.

"Okay so I might have lost my virginity to him." Kady admitted. "He was a total ass to me and then I met his hotter older brother…and I'm going to stop talking about your dad."

"Good choice." Jeremy chuckled. "I have to get to class. Tell Ric hi for me."

"You have today too." Kady pointed out with a laugh as she kissed him before they went their separate ways.

In History class, the lesson plan was being changed and Ric didn't seem at all bitter about it. Bonnie walked in late.

At the Salvatore house, Damon answered the door to find Anna.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not interested?" Damon asked as Anna entered the boarding house.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother this time." Anna replied.

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Damon questioned.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him and torturing him. It wasn't supposed to go down like that." Anna explained.

"You were playing house with a tomb of really pissed off vampires." Damon pointed out.

"I was against taking them in in the first place." She challenged. "My mom's devastated. They tried to overthrow her."

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" He asked.

"She doesn't believe in apologies and she knows I have a thing for you." Anna told him.

"Well that's a coincidence because I don't do forgiveness." Damon stated. "And if you're going to keep playing house, you might want to stop robbing the blood bank because they're on to it."

"You might want to look under your own family tree before you accuse others." She declared.

Later Kady was with Elena and Bonnie when Caroline showed up and wrapped Bonnie in a hug.

"I know we talked every day but I missed you. How are you doing?" The blonde questioned.

"Better. I'm better." The witch responded. "You know, glad to be back. Trying to keep myself busy."

"Well I can help with that. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline declared.

"Did I miss the announcement?" Elena asked.

"You and I are both in it." Caroline declared.

"I forgot all about that." Elena mentioned. "We signed up so long ago."

"You're lucky. I didn't get on when I applied." Kady declared.

"Are you dropping out?" Caroline asked.

"I can't." Elena replied.

"Why not?" Kady asked curiously.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie explained. Kady understood honoring her dead mom's wishes.

After school, the two Salvatores went home and Stefan seemed to want to immediately get up to his room.

"How was school?" Damon asked his brother.

"Fine." Stefan answered.

"Yeah? Didn't steal any blood last night?" Damon asked as Stefan stopped in his tracks. "You seem awfully chipper less doom and gloom."

"I'm fine." Stefan repeated.

"Are you sure Stefan?" Kady asked.

"You two think I'm still drinking human blood." Stefan declared. "I'm not."

"And the Oscar goes to Stefan Salvatore." Damon responded.

"I'm not lying." Stefan said. "I don't like being accused like this so I'm going to my room."

"Stefan, let's be serious. You've spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac. Do you honestly think I don't notice when something changes?" Damon questioned.

Stefan walked away.

"We have to do something about this." He told his descendant. "We'll catch him in the act."

The two waited downstairs until they found Stefan leaning over a fridge full of blood.

"I think you need help, Stefan." Kady declared.

"You're a liar and a thief." Damon added. Stefan stopped like a deer in the headlights. "So just when were you going to share?"

"Help yourselves." Stefan declared.

"We were talking about your addiction." Kady pointed out.

"I'm not addicted. I can stop whenever I want." Stefan replied.

"That's what every addict ever has said before." Damon responded.

"I have it under control." Stefan declared.

"You robbed the hospital." Kady reminded him. "This is bad, Stefan."

"Not to mention, the council is onto vampires more than ever with your girlfriend's uncle running around." Damon said. "How about you just ask Sheriff Forbes for some? I'm sure she'd be happy to oblige."

"I can't imagine what it must feel like when my actions negatively impact you." Stefan told his brother.

"What does Elena think?" Damon questioned. "Have you told her?"

"Of course he hasn't." Kady remarked.

"She doesn't need to know." Stefan responded.

"You've been off the human stuff for years. If you're having trouble controlling it…" Damon started.

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan interrupted.

"Do you think we don't know how drinking human blood is like?" Kady asked. "We can't have anyone doing this right now: not him, not me, and not you."

"I'm fine." Stefan declared as he took a bag of blood out. "So both of you get off my back already."

The next day, Kady heard John enter the house and bolted out the window. It meant that if he was there, he wasn't with Jeremy. I knocked on the door and he let me in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Your uncle was at my house, so I came here." Kady explained as she hugged him. "So is Elena off at the rehearsal?"

"Yeah." Jeremy responded.

"I'm a little bitter because I wasn't selected in my day." Kady admitted. "I'm still going to pageant, but I don't know if I'll have a good time there. How are you?"

"I'm okay." He stated. "So do you want to go to my room?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kady replied. The two went upstairs.

The following day, Kady walked into the Lockwood mansion in a blue dress with blue thorns covering it. She thought it was a good metaphor for herself. She also noticed Anna walking through the house, who looked…really pretty. Damon noticed her.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"Not since 1864." Anna told him. Kady frowned. Why did everyone get picked but her? "Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in."

"You two should dance together." Kady suggested.

"I have other issues." Damon declared. "John Gilbert thinks your mother stole something from Jonathan Sr.…Sr. in 1864."

"What are you? His errand boy?" Anna quipped.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it." Damon explained.

"How about you go out with and I'll ask her?" Anna bargained.

"If you want to stay in Mystic Falls, you'll give it to me." Damon countered. "Maybe if you can get him to leave, I'll go out with you."

Damon then walked away and Kady walked beside him around the courtyard.

"You know she's going to hold you to that." Kady pointed out.

"Not if she ends up dead first." Damon replied. Kady then noticed Jeremy, but then noticed John walk up to him and stay away. They were talking about Jonathan. She then noticed Jeremy looking her way.

"She's very pretty." John declared. She did not like that asshole saying that about her. Jeremy started to walk her way.

"You should talk to Elena about Stefan." Damon suggested.

"Why does it have to be me?" She questioned.

"Because you and her share all of the same lady parts." He replied. She glared at him as she went upstairs. She found Elena was changing in one of the rooms. She covered up.

"It's just me." Kady declared. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." The vampire explained. "We have a huge supply of contraband that he stole from the hospital at home."

"What?" Elena asked in absolute surprise.

"It's a real problem with the council, i.e. Uncle John, digging their noses where they don't belong." Kady replied.

"I know he's been edgy, but he said that was normal." Elena retorted. "Are you sure?"

"I witnessed it with my own eyes." Kady responded. "He'll lie, he'll cheat, he'll…well he's already stolen to get what he wants."

"Oh my god." Elena declared.

"All of this abstaining means he has no control." Kady further explained. "We have to do something about it."

"I can't believe it. It's Stefan we're talking about." Elena reasoned.

"I've seen cases like this, not from Stefan, but from others." Kady told her. "It usually ends very badly and we have to do everything in our power to prevent that."

"This is all my fault. I fed him the blood in the first place." Elena rambled. It was at that time that Stefan entered the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I was telling Elena about your bad habits." Kady declared.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan feigned.

"I know about the blood, Stefan." The human replied.

"I'm gonna go talk to Damon." Kady remarked as she left the room.

Later she was with Jeremy as the mayor called out the girls' names. She noticed Elena was upstairs but Stefan wasn't with the other escorts and one of the girls appeared to be missing. She really hoped that the two weren't related.

"Why isn't Stefan here?" Jeremy whispered.

"I don't know." Kady replied. "It's this whole thing with the blood has made him so unpredictable.

"I'll fill in for Stefan since we can't find him." She heard Damon whisper to the mayor. He then said Elena's name.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena whispered.

"I don't know." Damon whispered back.

After Elena came down, she met with the other girls. One was still missing, but apparently they decided to move on with the ceremony anyway. She couldn't believe it. They girl could be dead and nobody seemed to care. Anyway, the girls started to dance with their escorts. That only brought back memories of watching when she was human.

After the dance, there didn't seem to be a talent competition. She guessed that they had gotten rid of that portion. The mayor came out to name the winner. It happened to be Caroline who seemed pretty shocked.

After that was over, Elena came over to her.

"We need to find Stefan." She said.

"I'm starting to think that he's with that other girl: the one who didn't show up."

"Do you think he killed her?" Jeremy asked. Elena looked distressed by just the thought.

"I certainly hope not." Kady replied. She then looked for Jeremy. "Stay here."

Kady and Elena made their exit as they began to look for Stefan. Damon joined them. He was feeding from a blonde girl.

"Stefan, stop!" Elena shouted. Damon went toward him to fight and Kady went to help the girl and at least compel her. She then noticed Stefan effortlessly throw Damon into a tree. He then grabbed his head in pain and she noticed that Bonnie was doing something. She stopped and he looked like he wanted to run. She stood on the other side of him and Damon was across from her. Stefan began to run. It was then that she noticed the sheriff coming her way. Luckily the compulsion worked.

"She doesn't remember anything." The woman said to Damon.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did. She lost a lot of blood." He declared.

"You girls didn't see anything?" The sheriff asked.

"No." Kady answered. "We found her. I heard growling but nothing was there. I called Damon because I didn't know what to do."

She hated that she made herself sound so helpless, but it was a believable story.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Looks like it." The woman declared. "Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here."

Kady went to see Jeremy.

"I was right. He had her." She told him. "But she's okay. He got away. Jeremy I know you probably won't like this, but I can't be with you until he's better. He's my family and I have to help him."

"Okay." Jeremy said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before she went toward her house. Elena was coming with her and she bet Damon wouldn't be that far behind.

When they got there, Pearl and Anna were there.

"Elena, go inside." Kady replied. The human did so and Kady looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Damon requested a device that I stole from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl explained as she handed the Salvatore a bag with an object in it.

"What is it?" Kady asked.

"I have no idea." Pearl explained. "But I have no need for it. We want to stay here. We don't want to be of any trouble to your family. Consider this an apology and a peace offering."

She then went inside and found that Elena had injected the vervain into Stefan. She helped put him into the cell. She really hoped it would work.

So Kady is putting her family above her relationship. Anna is still into Damon and Kady is bitter about the pageant. Founder's Day is coming closer. Please don't forget to review


	18. Blood Brothers

Stefan woke up inside of the cell. Elena was leaned over him. After a few seconds, Kady and Damon took her out.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena stated.

"You're the one who wanted to do it." Damon pointed out.

"You helped. You both did." She told the other two Salvatores.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, now could I?" Damon declared.

"Yeah, it's not like you care or anything." Kady quipped.

"Caring isn't my thing." He replied. "I'll leave it to the two of you."

Damon walked away and Elena looked again.

"This isn't going to be easy." Kady remarked. "We have no idea how long this is going to take."

After a little while, the three of them were in the parlor. Damon was looking over the thing that Pearl had given them.

"Did you ever find out what that is?" Elena questioned.

"No, but it doesn't work." Damon replied.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked as she folded some clothes.

"She thought she was stealing his compass, but that was the pocket watch." Kady answered as Damon continued to look it over pointlessly.

"That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." Damon added. "Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been avoiding him." Elena responded.

"That makes two of us." Kady said.

"So will you be here again tonight?" Damon asked Elena.

"Is that a problem?" The human inquired.

"Yes." Damon told her. "You are a complete nuisance."

The two girls rolled their eyes before they left.

At the school, Anna walked over to Jeremy.

"Have you seen Kady?" She asked.

"No, we're taking a break right now." Jeremy admitted. "I don't know if you heard about the Stefan thing."

"Yeah, I heard." Anna replied. "Well I guess I shouldn't try to talk to Damon."

"Why do you like Damon anyway? I don't have anything nice to say about the guy." Jeremy asked.

"Well I knew him before he was a vampire." Anna explained. "I know he's not as bad as he lets on. Plus, there's the fact that he's insanely good-looking. I'm also going to be going to school here."

At the boarding house, Damon was trying to get Stefan to eat, but he was basically catatonic and nonresponsive. He only muttered a few words about not being hungry. The older brother walked away in frustration. He then got a call from Alaric before that was interrupted by a call from Elena. She and Kady were in her house.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes and I'll be right over. How's Stefan?" She asked.

"Extra broody." Damon stated. "Hold on."

A few seconds later, the call resumed.

"He won't eat anything." Damon continued.

"Not even animal blood?" Kady asked.

"Nope." He said.

"He has to eat. What's his favorite…creature?" Elena questioned.

"What?" Damon teased.

"His favorite kind of animal blood." Elena blushed. Kady wished he wouldn't play with her like that.

"Ooh, gross." Damon commented.

"Your joking doesn't help." Kady told him.

"It helps me." Damon responded. "No hurry up. I can't babysit all night. I have things to do."

"I would say drop dead, but…" Elena remarked.

"Stefan likes…puppy blood." Damon said. She looked shocked, but Kady shook her head. Elena just hung up.

"I can't believe he shares DNA with you and Stefan." Elena remarked.

"Well it's not a full match." Kady pointed out. "I'm only related to their father, not their mother."

The two of them suddenly came face to face with John. Kady remembered why she wasn't coming there.

"Sorry." He remarked.

"Uncle John." Elena remarked.

"I thought we could talk…alone." John remarked looking at Kady. "We haven't had a chance to catch up."

"We're actually about to leave." Elena replied as she held onto the other girl.

"It won't take long." John promised.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elena relented. Kady stood behind her.

"What do you think your mother would say if she knew you invited a vampire in here?" John asked. From there, the shorter girl decided to bolt out the door. "Or how about the fact that you're dating one."

"Which mother?" Elena challenged before she walked out. She met with Kady outside.

The two of them went to the Salvatore house. Elena stood outside the door while Kady was to her side.

"How you feeling?" Elena asked as she looked at a bottle of blood on the floor. "Damon says you need to drink that."

Stefan shook his head.

"You need it Stefan." Kady remarked. "We're not just going to let you desiccate. You need it to survive."

"I don't want to survive." He replied. Kady was amazed. That was the first real sentence he'd said in days.

"What?" Elena asked. "Don't say that."

"I don't want it anymore, Elena." Stefan responded. "After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over."

Kady had no idea what to do with a vampire that couldn't take life anymore.

The two went out into the living room as Damon prepared to leave.

"You know he's just being dramatic." Damon opined. "He's not going to starve himself."

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl." Kady suggested.

"It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff." Damon added. "But I can promise it will pass."

"Will it?" Kady asked. "I've never seen anyone like that before. He seems like if we leave a piece of wood in there, he'd stake himself."

"Well that will pass too once he eats." Damon said in frustration.

"This seems really serious." Elena declared.

"Are you girls going to be okay here?" Damon asked. "Teacher and I are running an errand."

"Since when are you two buddies?" Kady asked.

"I don't have any buddies." Damon replied before he got up. "Maybe you should just stay up here."

"I can protect her." Kady remarked. "He hasn't been eating, I'm stronger and faster."

"Why are you leaving?" Elena asked.

"I won't be gone long." Damon promised as he walked out the door.

"Well I need a shower." Kady announced. "Are you going to be okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

After she got out, she dressed a black tunic and grey leggings before checking to see if Elena was okay.

"Elena…" She called before noticing the door to the basement was open. She sighed and went down.

She found Elena in front of the door.

"You know Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while." Stefan remarked. "I could be at those bars in a flash and you'd be dead."

"You haven't eaten in days." Kady argued. "I could get to her before you could."

"You wouldn't anyway." Elena remarked.

"Both of you just go away." Stefan ordered. "I don't want you here."

Elena opened the door. Kady thought she was crazy, but decided to trust her, knowing she could intervene if necessary.

"What are you doing? Get out of here." He responded.

"No." Elena said.

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you." Stefan stated.

"Then hurt me." Elena challenged as she grabbed the bottle. "Maybe I'm stupid but you need to eat."

"Elena, get out of here or you'll regret it." Stefan told her.

"Drink!" Elena ordered.

Stefan got up and knocked the bottle away.

"I said get out!" He screamed in full vamp face.

"No." She responded. Kady noted he was feeling something other than anguish. He looked at her and just sat down. Elena took a seat next to him. "Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm making the decision I should have made 145 years ago." He remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. Kady had a feeling. He had a choice not to feed. It wasn't a choice that she really had. He ended up confirming that.

Stefan then informed the two of them about how he fed from and killed his father.

"I guess they didn't have blood bags back then." Kady remarked from outside. "Sorry."

"We need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan." Elena said. "I need to hear that. Come upstairs. We can talk about it as long as you need."

"You're so sure I'm get better." He replied.

Elena took Stefan's ring out of her pocket. "And when you feel the same way, we'll be upstairs."

She laid the ring down and exited the cell before she and Kady went up.

They were sitting by the fire as Elena wrote in her diary when Damon returned.

"God, you're still here." Damon commented. That got her to stop.

"I'd think that you would have learned by now." Kady countered.

"So how was the errand?" Elena asked.

"Futile, although I think I witness the teacher having an existential crisis." Damon replied. "Did Stefan eat yet?"

"I thought you didn't care." Elena responded.

"I was just asking." Damon replied. Elena looked him directly in the eye.

"I think he's getting there." She remarked. "But he's got a lot of guilt. It doesn't help that you spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

"So this is my fault now?" The male vampire asked.

"Most things are." Kady pointed out.

"It's not his fault." Elena explained. "I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

"Did he tell you how I turned?" Damon asked.

"He said there was more." Elena replied.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Damon replied before he began to leave the room.

"Damon, if you know something tell us." Elena ordered. Damon proceeded to go into how he was ready to die before Stefan managed to convince him to feed and also forced him to feed.

"From the moment that Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Damon explained. "I suppose that I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

"Oh my God, he said that he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed." Elena realized.

"I don't know if we should force him to eat." Kady replied. "I don't know what to do."

"It's his choice." Damon remarked as he filled himself a glass of bourbon.

"Don't do that." Elena scolded him. "Don't pretend like you don't care. You care about your brother, you care about me and you care about Kady."

Elena went downstairs and found that Stefan wasn't in the cell and he wasn't wearing his room.

"Damon! Kady! Stefan's gone!" She called.

"Is he in the house?" Kady asked.

"I don't know." Elena replied as Damon began to dash around. He searched the perimeter but he couldn't find his brother. "Did you find him? Is he here?"

"I think I know where he went." Damon stated. "Grab your coats. We have to go save my brother."

"Where are we going?" Kady asked.

"We're going back to the place where it all began." Damon replied. "Well where it all began again."

"Damon, just tell us." Elena ordered.

"We're going to the lake." Damon explained. "It's where we awoke when we were in transition. It's where Elena brought us. It's where he wants to die when the sun comes up."

Kady was shocked. She couldn't think of a more painful way to die than by sunlight. At least a stake would end it quickly. The sun is the equivalent of being set on fire.

When they got to the lake, Elena got out of the car.

"I want to talk to him alone." She stated. Damon and Kady nodded before she went over the waterside. Stefan was standing there, looking disoriented. Stefan. Damon told me the rest of the story. He also told me that I would find you here."

"I should have died that night." Stefan responded. "It was what I had chosen. I should have let Damon die too."

"Stefan, don't you understand. If you had died, you wouldn't have been there to save me from the accident. You can say that your life is worthless but it's not. I love you and if you die now, it's not going to change what happened."

"I'm responsible for every single person that Damon has killed." He declared.

"No, you're not." Damon declared as he walked over. "You don't get to feel that. I probably would have turned anyway. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for what I did to hurt you."

"I may not have the stories that these have, but when Damon killed my brother, I wanted him to tear him apart." Kady added. "You made me feel something that I hadn't felt since before I turned. You made me feel like I have a home now."

"Stefan, all three of us love you, even Damon." Elena explained as the older vampire nodded. "You can't change the past. You can only strive to live a better future. I don't care what tomorrow brings. I just want you to be in my life."

"You don't understand. I just want to give up and make the pain stop. I've done it before." Stefan explained. "But I don't want to do it."

"Then don't." Kady replied.

"You can take this and put it on and keep fighting." Elena offered.

"You're all right." Stefan replied as he put on his ring. He then gave Elena a deep kiss. That made Kady jealous. But she realized that Stefan was better. She knew that there was somewhere she needed to go.

She went to the Gilbert house and in through Jeremy's window. He was asleep. She got in his bed and laid herself beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily. She thought he was so cute when he was like that.

"I haven't seen you in a few days." She told him. "I'm not going to stay the night because of your crazy uncle, but I wanted you to know that Stefan is better now. Starting the morning, we are officially a couple again. That is if you want to be. I'm leaving the choice up to you. Just know that I will love you no matter what your decision is."

"I love you too." He muttered. He was barely awake. She gave his lips a soft kiss as his eyes closed before she went back out through the window.

I decided it would be more heartfelt if it was more than just Elena who saved his life but all three of them. I even added a cute scene of Kady and Jeremy at the end. There will be more of them in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Isobel

"Hello, Ric." A woman said to the teacher.

"Isobel." He declared as he looked over his vampire wife.

"It's good to see you." She told her. "You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher. How is that?"

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"I don't have a good answer to that." She told him. "I don't have any explanations that will satisfy you. I wanted this."

"It's that simple?" He asked.

"Yes." Isobel answered. "You were supposed to mourn me and move on."

"You were my wife and I loved you." He cried. He was also angry. "How could I not search for you?"

"I wasn't lost, Ric." She replied. "I understand you know my daughter Elena. I want to meet her."

"Fuck you, you selfish bitch." Ric told her. He walked out, but she appeared by his car. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you." She said.

"I thought I was pretty clear." He replied before she grabbed him by the neck.

"Tell Elena, I want to meet or I'm going to start killing the citizens of Mystic Falls one and one and I'll start with your history students." Isobel threatened him.

"Put him down." Kady commanded. Isobel threw him to the ground. If it weren't for her desire not to get into a fight in the middle of town square, she would beat the crap out of the bitch. Instead, she went to tend to her teacher. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." He declared. "Don't tell Damon about this. Let me."

The next day, walked in on Damon having a conversation with Elena. The fact that his brother was cured came up. Uncle John was also a topic before Stefan came in. He seemed to have just got out of the shower.

"Elena called." He told her as he handed him his phone. He still had the power to be a dick.

Kady sighed and went to the school. She knew that it would be a good place to see Jeremy. She wanted to talk to him since he was conscious.

Unfortunately, before she could see him, she was called by Alaric to his classroom along with Elena and Stefan. She had a good feeling what it was about. Damon was the last to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my…" Damon started. Everyone glared at him. "So what's this about?"

"Isobel's back." Alaric answered.

"Isobel's here?" He asked in shock.

"I saw her too." Kady confirmed.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John?" Damon asked.

"No." Alaric replied.

"Are they working together?" Damon questioned.

"No." Ric replied.

"No, they're not, or no, you didn't ask?" Kady responded.

"I didn't ask." He clarified.

"What about the invention?" Damon inquired.

"Didn't ask." Alaric said.

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?" Kady asked.

"I don't know." Alaric replied.

"Did words complete escape you?" Damon questioned.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Ric remarked in annoyance.

"What does she want?" Damon queried, hoping for an answer.

"She wants to see me." Elena replied.

"Ric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Kady added.

"We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan stated.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon told Elena. That was actually quite sensitive.

"I don't really have a choice." Elena pointed out.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree." Ric declared.

"I'm guessing that's not okay with you guys." Damon said.

"I wanna do it." Elena stated. "If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

"There's no guarantee of that." Kady pointed out.

That led to them going to the Grill. Kady and Stefan waited inside while Elena was at a table. Isobel appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Elena." She greeted. "You look just like her. It's eerie."

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked. That surprised the two Salvatores.

"She found me after I turned." Isobel explained. "Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena asked about her necklace.

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel explained. It was definitely lapis lazuli.

"Who's my father?" Elena asked bluntly.

"It's not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel answered. Kady had a theory, but hadn't voiced it yet.

"A name would be nice." Elena declared.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Isobel replied. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself right after he told me to stop looking for you?" Elena questioned.

"Dramatic impact." Her mother replied. "Wish it would have been more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asked.

"It means nothing to me." Isobel clarified. Kady though she was the worst kind of vampire. Even Damon would kill people for no reason. "It's just part of being what I am."

"No, it's not." Elena responded. "I know other vampires. That's not true."

"What like boyfriend and his descendant over there?" Isobel asked. Stefan was shocked that she knew. "Why Stefan? Why not Damon? Or do you enjoy both like she did?"

Ric and Damon were outside. They were discussing how Isobel flipped her switch.

"That's something I don't get it. Stefan and Kady have their humanity. Hell, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you, but with her there was nothing."

"You can turn it off. It's like a button you press." Damon explained. "Isobel chose the easy road."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Elena asked Isobel. "It can't be to just catch up."

"I want what your uncle wants." Isobel answered. "Give me the invention."

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger." Isobel explained. That pretty much confirmed it. "John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked.

"You're going to get old. Stefan won't." Isobel declared. "Forever doesn't last when you're human."

Kady wanted to go over and give Elena a hug, but Bonnie got there first. She knew that she needed to go see Jeremy anyway.

She decided to take a chance at the house. She knocked on the door and Jenna answered it. She was glad it wasn't John.

"Is Jeremy here?" She asked his aunt.

"He's in the kitchen." Jenna explained. She entered the house and managed to catch John talking to Jeremy she stood in the living room.

"How well do you know Kady?" John asked.

"I know Kady extremely well." Jeremy answered.

"And I know him extremely well." She replied as she entered the kitchen. She then kissed him in front of John. "Do you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Somewhere only we know." I told Jeremy as I grabbed his hand and walked with him outside.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't." I confirmed. "I know he wants to kill me. I'm glad to see you again. I came by last night but I didn't want to wake you."

"Okay, but what's with the Keane reference?" Jeremy asked.

"That was my song in 2004." Kady replied as she walked with Jeremy to the old Salvatore property.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"I told you somewhere only we know." Kady replied. She took a blanket out of bag and pushed him to the ground before she started to kiss him hungrily. Both of them started to figuratively tear off each other's clothes. "I've missed this."

"So have I." Jeremy agreed in between kisses. "Are you sure no one is gonna see us out here?"

"No one comes here." Kady told before she positioned herself on top of him.

"Are you ever gonna let me be on top?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied as she began to rock. "We can worry about that later. Oh this feels so good."

"I love you Kady." He told her. "It's getting closer."

"I love you too." Kady replied. "OOOHHHHHHH GODDDDD!"

He wasn't as vocal as her, but he felt it just the same.

The next day the two of them were at the float building, working on building floats. She wore a tan dress and stockings with a black overcoat. They were going to be working on the Willow Creek float, but Kady got a text from Elena.

"I have to go. Duty calls." She stated.

"I'll come with you." He volunteered.

"Look, Jeremy, Stefan might not have a problem with Elena being in harm's way, but I do about you." Kady stated. "I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Kady walked off and met with Elena and Bonnie in one of the science rooms.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." She told them. The grimoire was on the table. "I wanted you two to see this."

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asked, even though it obviously was.

"I've been going through it." Bonnie explained. "According to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never successfully invented anything. She was secretly spelling his devices."

"So can you remove the spell on John's ring then?" I asked.

"I have a better idea." Bonnie explained. "I'm going to remove the spell on the mystery device."

"What does it do?" Kady asked.

"It apparently emits a loud shrieking that will temporarily disable all vampires nearby." Bonnie replied. "Why would Isobel want this?"

Kady went back out over to Jeremy. She noticed Isobel was talking to Elena. She didn't know if she was supposed to do anything, but she then saw a man dressed like a cowboy karate chop a float that Matt was under and it collapsed.

"I'm gonna go help." She stated. Stefan went over as well and they were able to get it off of him. Kady then looked for Jeremy and couldn't find him. She found out that Isobel taken her. She needed to talk to the witch about something else. She needed a tracking spell. She ran to her.

"I need you to find a tracking spell because Isobel took Jeremy." She explained.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't have time to explain. I just need to know if I you can do a tracking spell so I can save my boyfriend and rip that bitch's head off."

"I can't do a tracking spell without a personal possession." Bonnie explained. Kady cursed inside and wished that she had something of Jeremy's on her. It was then that Elena and Stefan came to them and they took it inside.

"Where's the device?" The witch as they gathered in the classroom.

"Damon has it." Stefan answered.

"I know where he's keeping it." Kady offered. "But I think I can convince him to give it to us if Bonnie were to dispel it."

Damon was resistant to the idea when they went to the boarding house.

"No way." He said.

"It's going to be useless." Elena explained. "Bonnie is going to depower it."

"I don't trust her." Damon replied.

"I can remove the spell on it." Bonnie confirmed. "I know how."

"I'll save Jeremy." Damon offered.

"She could kill him before you could get to him." Stefan explained. Kady guessed that was a whole in her plan.

Bonnie ended up doing the spell and it did something. Kady hoped that it worked, but wasn't sure.

We then went to meet with Isobel. I hoped that she would have Jeremy with her. It was in town square and she did not have Jeremy with her.

"Where's the device?" Isobel asked.

"Where's my brother?" Elena countered.

"This isn't a negotiation." Isobel replied. "Where's the invention?"

"Where's my brother!" Elena repeated.

"He's at home." Isobel replied. Elena called him and he seemed to be fine. From there, Kady dashed off to make sure. She hoped everything would go well.

She went to the Gilbert house. She didn't have time to worry about John. She needed to make sure that Jeremy was okay. She knocked on the door and he was there to answer it. She immediately wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Kady…you're hurting my ribs." Jeremy groaned. She blushed and let go.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy." She apologized. "I said I wasn't going to put you in harm's way and I did just that. If you want to be involved, then you can be involved. I'll do my best to make sure this never happens again."

Elena was relieved, but Isobel did say that planned on killing him and that she didn't have any redeeming qualities. Elena wondered why she should even hand over the device if Isobel didn't have her leverage, but decided to do it anyway because it would be useless anyway.

"One more thing." Elena replied as she looked over Isobel's slaves. "Let them go."'

"No." Isobel replied.

"Well thank you then." Elena said.

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a colossal disappointment." The human answered. "It helps keep the memory of my real mother intact. You'll never replace her."

Kady looked over Jeremy as they sat in his room.

"I'm fine." Jeremy explained. "John's the one who got beaten up."

"I wish I could have seen that." Kady admitted. "Jeremy I need something of yours: something that I can always keep with me."

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"I wish I could say so I could always feel like I was with you, but that's not the answer." Kady explained. "If I have a personal possession, a witch can do a tracking spell and I could know where to find you if you ever get kidnapped again. Do you have anything?"

Jeremy went over his desk and grabbed a bracelet. It wasn't his vervain bracelet and put it on her wrist.

"Thank you." She told him. "I have to get home. I have to see how the thing with Isobel went."

Kady arrived home and remembered that she had left her window open. She couldn't believe that she had because it was so cold outside. She happened to find a gothic surprise on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Anna.

"My mom is dead." Anna cried. "She was killed by John Gilbert. You're the only one that seems to care about me. I don't have anywhere else to go. I was hoping I could stay here."

So there was more sex between Jeremy and Kady in this chapter. Also there was Isobel. I wanted to have Kady kill her, but decided against it. And Jeremy will be more involved now. Please don't forget to review.

Kady hugged the older vampire.

"I don't know about permanently, but you can stay tonight." She promised.


	20. Founder's Day

It was Founder's Day. Kady was dressed in black sweater and blue skirt. She walked by Stefan's room to find that he had apparently dug up some of his clothes from 1864.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, trying to hide her giggles.

"Caroline's idea for the Miss Mystic Falls float was _Gone with the Wind_." Stefan explained. "I have it easy. Those girls probably don't have much experience with hoop skirts and corsets."

"I'm glad I'm not from your time." Kady admitted. "So we're meeting Elena and Jeremy at the school, right? Is Damon coming with us and what should I tell Anna?"

"You know I'm not the biggest fan of you telling her that she could stay here." Stefan admitted.

"Well she's my friend." I pointed out as I noticed her walk by. "Hey, are you going to Founder's Day?"

"I don't know." Anna admitted. "Part of me just wants to wallow here and maybe watch some soaps."

"Anna, I get that you're upset about your mom, but you can't be all depressed." Kady told her.

"Elena got three months to wallow." Anna pointed out. "Shouldn't I at least get that long?"

"You spent 145 years without your mom. You're going to be alright. She wouldn't want you to wallow." Kady replied.

"I'll meet you there later." Anna agreed.

That led to the two younger Salvatores going to the school. Damon showed up, not dressed up either.

"Ah, so many memories." Damon commented.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"It's Founder Day and I'm on the council. Why wouldn't I be here?" The older brother said.

"Guys, you might want to see this." Kady commented as the brothers looked over and saw Elena dressed as a vision of Southern elegance. "You are one lucky guy, Stefan. Damon stop thinking about her that way."

"How do you know I'm thinking about her?" Damon asked.

"You're a guy." Kady explained before she went off to find her boyfriend. He was dressed like a young Union soldier. "Look at you."

"You know you may not be dressed in olden clothes, but I think you're the pretty girl here." Jeremy replied.

"So how did you get stuck in parade?" She asked curiously.

"I told Ric that I would." Jeremy replied. "You know I get to get shot."

"Well I would be there to make sure you survived." Kady joked. "You should probably go."

Jeremy walked away and Kady found herself approached by from behind.

"Hello, Kady." John greeted her.

"I just remembered that I have to go and…buy tickets to a Huey Lewis concert." Kady replied. She didn't even know if Huey was touring anymore, but really wanted to get away. "When are you going to tell Elena that you're her father?"

"Probably sometime after your dead." John answered.

"Okay so never works for me too." Kady replied before she walked away. "The parade is starting."

She went to watch it and saw Jeremy get shot by Tyler. That was followed by the Miss Mystic float. Amber had apparently bailed, but she guessed it didn't matter since the girl wasn't actually in the pageant. The last float wasn't even a float. It was just the football team being pulled by a tractor.

After the parade, Kady went to look for Jeremy, but found Anna instead.

"I just found out that the rest of the vampires from the tomb are attacking tonight." The Goth replied. "They want to kill all of the founding families."

"What are we supposed to do?" Kady asked.

"I don't know, but I think a lot of people are going to die." Anna explained.

"Do you know when they plan on attacking?" The younger vampire asked.

"It's supposed to be after the fireworks." Anna replied.

"Well I know John plans on using some weapon against vampires." Kady explained. "But Bonnie dispelled it. I think we have some weapons at home. Alaric left some vervain darts or something. Maybe you could come with me and we can see if we can find them?"

"Do you think that possibly Bonnie didn't dispel it?" Anna asked. "I know that I don't know her, but I did know Emily. She secretly hated us and spelled all of Jonathan's inventions. If Bonnie is anything like her, it could be trouble."

"Let me find Jeremy and then we'll go." Kady promised.

She found him in the Grill. He was back in civilian clothes and was about to greet her when she grabbed him.

"We're leaving." She told him.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked as she pulled him along.

"Anna says that the tomb vampires are attacking tonight and we need to come up with a plan to stop them." Kady explained.

"You told me that you didn't want me involved in this stuff." He reminded her.

"Yes and that got you kidnapped so the safest place that you can be is with me." She countered. "So let's go. This is the only thing that we can do."

The two went back to the boarding house and there was Anna.

"What is she doing here?" Jeremy asked, referring to Anna.

"I live here." Anna replied. "Look, Jeremy, I know I never apologized to you for kidnapping your sister or threatening you, but it was all to get my mom back. I'm sorry. I want to make things right. I don't support them. I like it here."

"So is this really going to work?" Jeremy asked. "It's supposed to the three of us versus what?"

"Let's see there were 26 minus Pearl and Harper and Frederick and his girlfriend and we killed about five of them when we rescued Stefan and that one that Damon and Ric killed. That leaves 16." Kady deduced. "This is going to be tough. Even if we brought Stefan and Damon into this, we'd still be vastly outnumbered."

"Well I can't even find these weapons that you speak of." Anna explained. "I don't know how we're going to do this."

"They're downstairs." Kady explained as she opened the door to the basement. The three of them looked around and managed to find five darts and three stakes.

"I don't think that this is going to be enough." Jeremy replied. "Do you think Ric has more?"

"Let me call Damon and I'll fill him in." Kady stated. She dialed his number and it rang a few times. "Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."

"Hello?" Damon answered.

"Damon, we have a big problem." Kady explained. "The tomb vampires are in town. We were looking for some weapons at the house, but we don't have enough. We need you to talk to Ric and see if he has some more."

"Okay, I'll talk to him." He promised.

"Try to get Elena out of there." Kady added. "We know that she's on their hit list."

"Okay." Damon replied before he hung up.

"Jeremy, before we do this. I have two things to tell you. First, I love you, and second, John is Elena's biological father. He confirmed it when I confronted him about it."

"Wow." Jeremy commented. "So, all this time he's been Elena's father and has told her? God, he's a dick."

"We should get going." Kady declared after not hearing back from Damon. She began to walk toward the door, when all of a sudden, she heard this sound. It was very loud. She had to cover her ears as she fell to her knees.

"What is that?" Anna asked as she also covered her ears in pain.

"I don't hear anything." Jeremy replied before he realized something. "I think it's the invention. I don't think that Bonnie deactivated it."

In town, the many vampires all began to fall to the ground, including Stefan and Damon, and for some reason, Mayor Lockwood also covered his ears.

Ric managed to distract the deputies who were trying to go after Stefan, but Damon was taken in with the others.

Jeremy looked at the two girls who were in obvious pain, but didn't know anything that he could do about it.

Elsewhere, Tyler was driving Caroline and Matt home when all of a sudden, he also heard the noise. It was very distracting to him and he couldn't maintain control of the vehicle. Caroline tried to grab the wheel, but wasn't able to prevent them from getting in an accident as they crashed into a fence.

After a few minutes, the noise stopped. Kady had to take some deep breaths.

"So I guess that we don't need the weapons." Anna remarked.

"We need to see if Stefan and Damon are okay." Kady replied. She took out her phone to once again call Damon's number, but got no answer. "Jeremy, call Elena."

Jeremy called his sister and was able to confirm that Stefan was safe with her, but they didn't know where Damon was. Ric explained that the vampires were being taken the old Gilbert building. Kady suspected that Damon was there as well.

"Anna, if you love Damon, now might be a good chance to help prove it." Kady explained. "Jeremy, I know what I told you, but could you please stay here for now? We have to go for a rescue mission. Anna, do you know how to hotwire a car by any chance?"

The two of them headed out in Stefan's car. She knew that he might be mad at them for taking it, but since they were planning on saving's Damon's life with, he would probably forgive them. It didn't take very long for them to arrive the building. They found John standing in front of it.

Inside the building, Damon found himself face across from Mayor Lockwood.

"Mayor, is that you?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" The mayor asked.

"I'm a vampire." Damon explained. "But, you're not. The vervain didn't affect you. What are you?"

The mayor tried to get away, but one of the other vampires grabbed him and snapped his neck quickly.

"So I guess you two managed to outsmart me." John commented as he looked the two of them over. "I guess it will be more fun to kill you two myself just like I killed Pearl."

Anna was about to charge at him, but Kady did it inside. She started his spine and he fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he couldn't move.

"Come on, let's go." Kady replied. Anna held her back.

"I'm the only one fast enough to get there before the flames get out of control." She stated. Anna then rushed by and into the building. She rushed down and grabbed Damon, who hadn't seemed to catch fire yet. She ran as fast as she could and managed to make it out of the building with him.

"Looks like we win, Dick." Kady replied before she spit on John. It was then that Stefan and Elena arrived. They were amazed. Kady looked at Stefan. "Sorry for borrowing your car. We thought it would be faster than walking."

"What did you do to him?" Elena asked.

"I broke his spine." Kady explained. "I figured that since I couldn't kill him, he should be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Of course that will only work as long as no one else kills him."

"Go to hell, you bitch." John stated. Kady couldn't help but laugh at his pitifulness.

Anna took Damon back to the boarding house and laid him down on his bed.

"You saved me." He declared weakly. "The place was on fire and you charged in to save me."

"I told you, Damon. I love you." She remarked. "I love you more than Katherine ever did. I just want you to see that."

"I wish I could love you." Damon replied. "Maybe I could have. No one cared back then. It could have saved me a lot of heartache."

"Damon, you don't get it. Just because things didn't happen in the past doesn't mean that they can't happen now." She replied. "And by the way, don't do that again."

She got on top of him and pressed her lips against his.

Kady found Jeremy in her room.

"I saw Anna bring Damon back." The human told her. "I'm glad that you're okay. I wasn't exactly sure if you were going to make it back."

"I'll always come back for here, Jeremy." Kady stated. "There is nothing that can keep me away from you."

"Now you just sound like you're spouting out clichés." Jeremy remarked. Kady laughed before she hugged him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kady declared. "So do you know if anything exciting is supposed to happen after Founder's Day?

"I know that there is a masquerade ball in a few weeks." Jeremy replied. "But you're probably not interested in doing anything like that."

"Are you kidding? I would love to go that." She replied. "You know, I'm lucky to have a guy as great as you. It all makes sense now to why I came back here. I'll call it destiny. I was destined to come back here so I could fall in love with you and I'm so happy that I did."

I know that this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but I felt like that was a good place to end it. I won't say that Damon and Anna are officially together. I'm also announcing that since it's the finale, this story is going on hiatus. It'll give me some time to work on other stories. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
